Unexpected Surprises
by ashley1864ds
Summary: What happens when Caroline leaves Whitemore and meets up with Stefan? Caroline got hexed after saving an innocent from a burning house on a drunken night and later finds her soul mate and gains unexpected gifts from a rune. light stebekah & kennett, alot of Klaroline. mostly fluff. rated M just in case.
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**flashback:**_

_**I walked around the stair case and saw Tyler sitting there.**_

_**"hey there you are,what are you doing?" i ask him sweetly. he looks up at me.**_

_**"look care, i cant do the college thing right now" Tyler starts to tell me.**_

_**"yeah,i completely understand. i have been pushing waayy to hard and you need to make your own decisions. the point is youre back and we're together."**_

_**"the reason we are together is because Klaus granted us permission too be sorry but i cant live like that."**_

_**"i see, soo this is about Klaus"**_

_**"no this is about me. he killed my mom and got away with it. i cant just start caring about physiology and frat parties"**_

_**"you havent even given it a chance" i snap at him.**_

_**"i didnt come here to give it a chance." i stared at him for a moment and put the pieces together.**_

_**"you came here to say goodbye"**_

_**"i need to go after him. i need to find away to destroy his life like he did mine."**_

_**"you know what Tyler, for someone who hates Klaus, you certainly sound alot like him" i snap at him and walk away from him. i cant believe he is doing this. i left the party. about an hour later i walk into my dorm room and find Tyler in there packing. great here it comes.**_

_**"hey" he says.**_

_**"hey" i reply back while taking my scarf off.**_

_**"Care" he says and then i cut him off**_

_**"wait, i have been thinking about it" i take a deep breath" and i have decided im not going to have this conversation again. i cant just sit here while i am waiting for you to come back."**_

_**"i dont want that either" Tyler says.**_

_**"Then stay, just be the love of my life. just love me more than you hate him" i practically scream at him. i see his eyes watering and i am trying so hard not to breakdown.**_

_**"im sorry care, i cant do that" Tyler says.**_

_**"No. No. No! " i am starting to cry now "dont you dare walk away from me" i scream at him as he walks past me about t walk out of the dorm room with his bag over his shoulder. "i swear to God Tyler if you take one more step we are DONE. okay! no more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances, we are done." i hold my breath when i see him tilt his head toward me and i can see the tears on his face and then he takes another step toward the door waits a second then walks out so fast. i cant even handle this. he is just walking out on me. i sat on my bed and just cried.**_

_**Flashback over:**_

* * *

**the next day.**

i didnt go to any of my classes and i havent fed. i just laid in my bed and cried. how did life get this screwed up for me?

there was a thunder storm outside. i guess it kind of fits the situation of depressing and gloomy except the lightning and thunder terrifies me. pathetic. i am a vampire who is scared of the weather.i am just laying in my bed and every time the lightning strikes there's a blue flash across my ceiling then a blood curdling rumble that will make me jump very time. i wish i had a distraction. i lay there awhile until i fell asleep.

i woke up to a bright sun shining in my eyes. i groaned and turned over in my bed, shortly throwing a pillow over my head to cover my eyes. It's too late i cant go back to sleep now. i grab my clothes and i got in a shower, it was hot.I cant take this anymore, first bonnie, then Stefan and now Tyler. Elena hasn't even been here since, no texts or calls nothing. what am i still even doing here? college here isn't the way i planned. i sighed deeply in my empty dorm room. i am Caroline Forbes. miss mystic falls and a strong vampire. i am not just going to sit here and sulk. i got up and grabbed my phone. i went through my contacts on my phone until i saw Klaus' number i sighed considering to go to new Orleans then i pushed that thought away and i kept scrolling until i found Stefan's number.

to Stefan:

hey :) -C

to Caroline:

hey care. how are you? -S

to Stefan:

im fine. where are you? -C

to Caroline:

small town in Maryland trying to blend. whats wrong?-S

to Stefan:

i was wondering if you would like a friend. would you mind if i came with you? Tyler broke up with me and i am just done.i need to get away so im leaving for a while.i just need a break and a friend. -C

to Caroline:

Care, that sounds great we can me nomads together lol. we can talk when you get here. be safe. it will probably be about a 5 hour drive. -S

to Stefan:

thank you Stef. ill text you when i leave and when i am close so i can get the address. thanks again Stefan. -c

* * *

i got off my bed and went straight to my closet and i grabbed my suitcase. i put it on my bed and started filling it with my clothes. i packed the rest of my stuff and my books and my stuffed teddy bear i have had since i was born. i started carrying things out to my car. surprisingly i got everything to fit, i had to put the entire back seat down but i still managed. i locked my car up and went to the office to drop out. i am glad i didnt bring too much stuff with me to college, just some essentials.

well i am leaving this place behind. i turned my back to look at the school one last time before hopping into my car. i put the address Stefan gave me into the gps in my car and by the time i got about two towns over i figured i would fill up on gas and i will be set to get there without any other stops. i have my mini fridge in my passenger seat, every time i seen it, it left a small smile on my lips. its pretty convenient rather than a cooler, i got some cold snacks to munch on some b+ blood bags (my favorite) and some drinks.

i pulled off the high way to a gas station and it was practically empty, only one other person was there. i walked into the store as a man walked out leaving as i was entering. i walked straight up to the woman at the register. "pump 4, $40 please" i said with a small smile on my lips.

"thanks come again" i smiled at her and walked back out. i was pumping my gas when it got around ten dollars worth, the guy came over that passed me in the store. i watched him warily as he got closer.

" you look new" he said with a cocky grin. i looked at him as he got closer to where i was.

"im just passing through" i say quickly to him.

"what a shame" he says back moving closer to me." my name is Tristan" he put his hand on my butt and pulled me close to him. i am so not in the mood for a creeper, i take his hand and snap it, he drops to the ground and i let my Vampire face show careful so the cameras dont see it and i compel him " what are your intentions with me?" i ask him.

"to have my way with you, regardless if you want me or not" he said in a robotic voice.

after he told me his face became one of confusion on why he just admitted that, he looked back up to me and i locked my gaze on him and i compelled him to leave and to find the tallest bridge in this town and jump "and if you so happen to survive you will not remember me. but every time to feel sexual in anyway i want you to picture maggots eating away at your flesh if you would have died and not been discovered" i finished the compulsion.

i am definitely going to regret well, at least i know the world is rid one rapist. that was even a little dark, even for me. i got into my car and drove away.

yes i am finally in the down town area. well this place is worse than mystic falls not very impressive. but the view of the trees and the old castle looking churches makes up for it. i wonder why Stefan chose this place of all places to settle down. i pull up to an apartment that Stefan is renting. as soon as i get into the drive way i see Stefan open the door and stand on the porch, his arms across his chest. As soon as i put the car in park and turn the ignition off, Stefan is there holding my door open for me with a small.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed this, sorry if my grammer absolutely sucks. ive tried to fix it the best i can but if its too much you dont need to continue the journey although i hope you can tolerate it because i have really cool ideas. i got most of this story done i just have to update until im caught up to where i am in the story, its a long one. hint-hint, leave reviews, they inspire me to update quicker. i hope you enjoyed this so far. **

**also i own absolutly nothing...sadly ;..( everything goes to its rightful owner.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming :) there will be a longer authers note at the bottom.**

* * *

"you finally made it" Stefan said and pulled me in a tight hug that says 'i am sorry for tyler being stupid' "you must be tired. come on, lets get you inside"

" i am tired Stef. thanks again you know for letting me crash here. i promise to be out in two days the latest" i smile at him.

"Care you dont have to go anywhere. you can stay with me."

" Stefan i am not leaving you, i just want to get my own place. its time to spread my wings a little. i wanna see what kind of mini mansion i can get with my compulsion" i say smiling excitedly at him. he just raised his eyebrow up a little.

" whats that face for?" i ask him.

" what face?"

" you know, you are doing that serious vampire Stefan face, it doesnt stray far from the broody face but i manage to find the little changes" stefan laughs.

"i just worry about you Caroline. you remind me of Lexi so much, well at least from what i read about her from some of my journals." i saw him frown for his fallen friend that he cant remember thanks to Silas. i reach over and give him a hug.

"thanks, well i have a guest room set up for you." he said and i followed him to the door that wasnt too far down the hallway. " my room is right across the hall"

" are you doing anything tommorrow?"

"honestly, no" Stefan says.

" good you can help me with the whole finding a house thing. maybe you could stay with me" i smirk at him. i wonder if he would actually consider it. he gave me a look. " what it will be fun. come on Stefan let go a little. you can make all new memories. dont you feel a little excited?" i ask him. he seemed to think it over a second. i have a love-hate feeling towards him not having HIS memories. i wish i could forget but then i am glad i know who i am.

" fine. ill do it. this will be me being your best friend and letting go with you." he guinuinly smiled.

" YESS!" i shrieked and hugged him in a bear hug. " i dont know if you got to the most recent journals but you taught me everything i know about being a vampire and if it wasnt for you having my back, i would have died the first night."

" i read that, well not me being all great at the teacher part but you are amazing at being a vampire considering Vicky" i looked down

" Stef you ARE a great teacher. so you going to sign up for school with me?" he groaned

" Caroline i am a 151 year old Vampire. i really dont think school is for me at this point" he says. i gave him the sweetest puppy dog look i could manage with the pouty lip and all on full force.

"come on Stef! might i remind you i am only 18. share the experience you could teach me more pointers my vampire yoda. i promise i will take you to a bon jovi concert if you do this with me" i smile brightly at him.

" fine, i am going to bed now before you get me in more stuff that i cant back out of. good night Caroline"

" good night Steffy" i sang in a sing song tone as he grumbled and closed his bedroom door behind him making me smile wider.

i walked into the bedroom i am staying in and looked around, not bad. i walked out the room to go to my car and grabbed my suit case and i grabbed the mini fridge in my other arm. thank God for vampire strenghth. i put the fridge down on the floor under a desk that Stefan had in there and i plugged it in.

i pulled my suitcase up and put it on the bed.i grabbed my sweats and a tank top and walked into the bathroom. i turned the water on and decided i wanted a bath instead of a shower. i poured some of my bubble bath in the tub and i watched as the tub filled up with water and bubbles.

i grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth while i waited. it was finally filled and i striped off my clothes and i laid back in the tub. the hot water felt so good on my muscles. how they were aching i will never know. i closed my eyes and relaxed for a bit letting myself loosen up from the car ride. i grabbed my phone and looked threw my contacts.

to Liz:

_mommy i just wanted to text you and inform you that i moved, and me and stefan will be staying together. its just too much for me to handle and i need a break. -C_

to Caroline:

_i really wish you would go to school Caroline or come home, but i understand. i know you will be safe with stefan. i am glad youre away from this silas mess here. just stay away for awhile untill Damon gets rid of him. i know youre having a hard time Care Bear but youre strong and i love you. be safe sweetie. -Liz_

to Liz:

_becareful mom he can get in your head. you should move too it would make me feel better. especially since youre relieing on damon lol. i love you too mommy. thank you and i will but you have to be safe also. -C_

* * *

i scrolled through the rest of my contacts and stopped at Klaus' name again. i closed my phone and set it aside to finish my bath. i stood on the floor and nearly slipt. i laughed at myself. clumsy vampire and i dont even have stilettos on. i get in the big bed stefan has for me and i fall asleep fast.

the next morning i awoke to a wonderful smell of bacon and omelletes. i walked into the kitchen and there was stefan cooking away.

" mhmm it smells so good" i say.

" good morning Caroline."

" good morning Stef. i have to remind my self you are Italian, you know i can barely use the microave" i joked with him. i am actually a decent cook, but i will keep that to myself.

" you want an omelette?" he asked politely.

" sure do, thanks." i tell him as i walk over to the fridge and i grab us both a blood bag and two mugs. i go straight to the coffee and mix my blood with it, i look over at him " do you want to mix your blood with the coffee?" i figured it wouldnt hurt to ask considering he is making my breakfast.

"that would be great" i hand him the mug and i grab mine and i sit at the island.

" so how did you sleep?" i asked politely to rid the annoying silence. one thing caroline forbes hates is that.

" like a rock, what about you?"

" i slept fine. there is a train going threw this town like every five minutes. speaking of which why did you pick this place to stay?"i ask

" i started to get pieces of my memory back i remembered a friend i have here. so i came here but she was gone. i figured i would stay for a little bit. i actually like how quiet it can get when i go out of the town limits. it reminds me of being human when we had lots of land and it was a lot quieter."

" thats great. any memories about me? was she a 'special friend'?" i winked at him and he blushed a little bit.

" she is a special friend but not that kind of special. she was Lexi's younger sister. she was turned about a year after Lexi but shes young. she is 15. well in a 15 year olds body"

"ohh" was all i replied with we sat there and ate quietly and once we were done i grabbed his plate and went to the sink.

"Care you dont have to wash the dishes."

"Stefan you made the food and youre letting me stay with you the least i can do is some dishes... now go get ready we need to start finding my mini mansion" i smiled at him.

he stood up and saluted, causing me to laugh at him. " dont take forever with your hero hair" i commented to him making him stop and glare at me. i couldnt help the giggle that left my lips.

i went into my room and put on a casual red dress with a leather jacket and i grabbed my black heals and i put my hair in a side bun with some loose strands waving down my face. i did a smokey eye and put on some red lip gloss. making my lips look like cherrys.

i went into the bathroom where i left my phone last night and grabbed my phone and slid it into my jacket pocket. i was finished my look and i walked out to the living room. stefan must still be doing his hair i thought. he spent more time on his then i do on mine. i look around at his stuff. stefan always was one for clutter. but i like it, its personal. i heard his footsteps coming down the hall and i turned to him."ready?"

" yup lets go." he says.

"okay but youre driving my car is still packed. oh and you get to teach me how to do this" he nodded at the first part and rolled his eyes sighing for the second part.

we have been looking at houses for about an hour all over this town high and low. we were a little outside of the downtown area and there was fields and space. i no longer felt claustipobic.

Stefan pulled up to a house and it had an iron gate at the drive way enterence and i loved it. i instantly got really excited. the gates opened and the drive was about a minute to the house all along the path to the house where these big wheeping willows they lined both sides of the drive.

when we got to the house it had a circle drive with a fountain in the middle. the house was victorian and huge its not even a house it really was a mansion. we hopped out the car and i looked in the house and i was completely in love. this is it!

the contractor talked animatedly about the property while i jumped up in down on the inside at such a lavish house.

"it has fifteen bedrooms with bathrooms and walk in closets connected to every room. Some are adjoining rooms. there is a study/library, a huge kitchen with all updated appliances" Tim said.

i can see stefan in there now. ill let him claim that as his territory.

"then the huge dining room for geusts and get together along with a more personal dining area. the living room" he gestured as we walked into the open space of the large open room. "this place even has secret rooms through out the house for security reasons from the last home owner such as safe rooms and escape rooutes. the house may look new but it is quite old, so some were from the late 1800's" tim gestured to the fire place and i looked at it admiring the beauty.

i looked at stefan and he looks as amazed as i do he nodded and i smiled.

"it even has a guest qaurter and pool with a shed not to far from it." tim looked between me and stefan. i looked out the wiindow of the fields and wood area.

theres so much land that i could probably build a small little town around the house, this place is perfect, next thing i knew we got the house. i felt a little bad for compelling it but easily shrugged it out my mind.

two hours later i was out picking furniture. i put overnight shipping on everything. so tomorrow will be a busy day of things arriving. i let stefan go back to the apartment he wouldve been completely bored. i got everything done by eight. talk about a woman on a mission. thank god for internet too because this small town had like zero stores. so i ordered mostly everything from online.

i pulled my phone out and called stefan.

"_ hey you want to meet me and get some dinner_?" i asked him through the phone.

" _that sounds great. were do you want to meet up at?"_

_" i am at the mall, you just want to meet me here?"_ stefan doesnt really like malls i could practically hear his eyes rolling.

" _yeah i guess_" he said with heavy sarcasim.

" _you are a good solider_" i complimented him.

_" ill be there in about half an hour_" he said perking up a bit.

" _cool ill meet you in the food court. im going to walk around till then so text me when youre here_."

"_sure thing Care_" and with that we hung up.

i walked around, this mall was okay. it was slightly bigger than mystic falls but it still wasnt eye popping impressive. if i wanted that i would have to drive an hour away i am sure. i walked to the DEBS shop and asked for the manager. it wasnt dreadful.

" Hi, my name is Caroline. i just moved here and i was wondering if you were hiring.?"

"we actually are hiring."

"great" i said all bubbly. then i compelled the girl to give the open spot to me.

" so i will see you next monday at 3:30, Caroline" the girl named Jasmine said.

"thanks again for the job" i told her smiling. she nodded. compulsion is a blessing though i hate messing with people mind. but as soon as i get settled in i wont need to unless for emergencies.

i felt my phone buzz in my pocket and saw a text from stefan saying he was here. i walked over to the food court and seen a few girls over there talking to him. one girl had her hand on his arm flirting. i laughed and walked over. he gave me a look that pleaded help me. i nodded my head to him " you are going to owe me for this" i whispered and he nodded slightly hearing me and i walked to him.

"stefan sweety there you are." i pecked a kiss on the cheek. which i normally did so it wasnt awkward. i kissed everyone on the cheek." i was wondering where you went. are you ready to get some food?" i asked. then i turned to the girls while grabbing his hand and dragging him to the orange julius first while smirking at the girls. i heard a nice to meet you and alot of giggling from where we left the girld. i looked at him." you looked so uncomfortable" i laughed. he rolled his eyes

"i was" he said while i ordered my drink, then he ordered his.

" so where do you want to eat? there is a pizza hub or whatever by the entrance. wanna check that out?

"sounds like a plan" i nod at him and we head that direction. we ordered our food and sat down. the lighting was dreadful. it had purple and blue walls with lamps that were florescent orange.

"so i got a job at debs." i said casually.

"thats great?" he said catiously.

" yeah now i dont have to compell stuff again. like i said normalcy is the policy"

"care how are you really doing? i know you're just trying to keep busy so you dont have to think about much"

" im fine ." i smiled really big for him. he sighed but dropped it for now.

"you ready?" he asks and i nodded.

"ill meet ya back at your appartment"

we walked out together separateing at our cars. i unlocked mine and sat there a minute. i turned the music up loud trying to block my thoughts.i backed out and drove home singing along to katy perrys new song dark horse. it was dark already. while i was driving i noticed the cemetarys. i have already passed two. i pull up to stefans and go in and prep for bed.

As i lay there my phone buzzed on the nightstand. i was laying in the exact middle of the bed so i sighed when i had to move to reach it. i picked the phone up it was a text from Klaus. i was completely surprised, what would he want?

to: Caroline

_hello, love. -Klaus._

to klaus:

_Klaus? -C_

ugh even when he texts me i can hear his sexy accent. it drives me mad. i just need to shove these thoughts away.

i pushed klaus to the back of my mind as someone else pushed to the front, i miss Bonnie. i wonder if she is watching over me. i hope she is. i grabbed my phone and backed out of the messages and turned to the photo icon. i found the photo i was looking for. i stood with the phone in my hand and walked out to the living room where Stefan has a computer and printer.

i plugged my phone into the computer and found the picture. i printed it off, and unplugged my phone. i checked to see if klaus wrote back, he didnt. i took the picture and my phone and i walked to the kitchen i grabbed the bourbon from the cabinet and a glass. i went to the island and sat down, planning on getting sloshed.

to klaus:

_you do realize that it is not polite to keep someone waiting, especially when you wrote me first. what are you doing? -C_

i figured he wasnt going to answer and he was just toying with me so i put the phone down and looked at the photo infront of me.

i listened to my surroundings and stefan sounded to be asleep.i took the glass and filled it half way with the bourbon. i looked down to the picture raised my glass to salute to bonnie and i chugged my drink.

i kept refilling the cup till it was empty, i got up and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a bottle of wine. stefan isnt going to be happy with me in the morning. i kept drinking up my drinking, i just want to feel numb for a little bit.

losing bonnie and finding out the way i did was hard, let tyler walking out and and the whole Silas ordeal in mystic falls.

i soundlessly let the tears drop down my face i finished off all three bottles, i knew this was a bad idea. i knew that this will only make me even more depressed but i did it anyways.

i grabbed my phone and walked out the front door. i stumbled a few times going down the stairs and walked down the sidewalk, for what seemed like ages that i walked.i found a cemetary, which wasnt that hard, theyre everywhere around here. i walked in and fell. i got up and my phone was ringing. i could barely get it out of my pocket. i hit the green button. but held it upside down as i continued walking deeper into the graveyard.

_"ah love sorry about that, just some things i had to take care of."_ klaus says into the phone to caroline.

_"i dont need an expl explanation, klaush_" she stuttered and slurred.

"_ are you all right sweet heart?"_ he asked concerned.

"_me? psh im,-hic- im fine_"

"_have you been drinking caroline?"_

_" just a little bit. but it was calling my nam- AHH!" _caroline shrieked and dropped her phone as she tripped over her own foot.

"_Caroline,CAROLINE."_ klaus yelled threw the phone

caroline was on her hands and knees, squinting to find her phone, even though she was seeing threes she managed to pick it up."_ klaus, you got to be qu-quiet people are going to wake up, including the dead."_

klaus could hear caroline getting up from the ground over the phone. he calmed down realizing that she just fell.

"_what i dont understand_" caroline paused " _is why i feel so soo sad_." she paused. she giggled and face palmed her head "_ oh nevermind i remember_" she stands up and moves closer to the gates to where she came in but she fell again and she just sat there.

_"Caroline, why do you feel sad_?" klaus asked me.

i laughed into the phone. "_i feel al-alone. after whats happened i dont -hic- even know how to... i just want to cry for ever._" the tears started flowing down my cheeks again and i muffled a few sobs. my vision slightly clearing up, i was no longer seeing threes but i wasnt completely sober either.

"_what happened love_?"

" _you know, you cant just 'what happened, Love' me, with that accent. its hardly far_" she said mocking his accent in the same tone, he laughed into the phone." _Bonnies dead, stefans brains have been fried so he doesnt remember anyone. i forget what else"_ she paused for a second as she sniffeled "_ah thats right elena has been off with damon in her own world. i left school and the only people who knows is my mom and stefan but he knows because we moved in together in some freak town"_ caroline spit out there " _and tyler and i..."_ i cried harder. i just laid there on the ground "_everything is slightly spinning. i mayve drank too much, i will have to try and remember not to drink and go to a cemetary ever again especially at night its creepy... and you left."_

_"caroline where are you?"_

"_ i dont know but im tired. i just want to sleep...i just want to sleep_" she repeated and said it in a hushed tone.

"_Caroline can you walk home?"_ he waited a few minutes "_ caroline are you still awake love?_" he can hear her breathing. she moaned klaus. the cold night air starting to wake her from her haze.

_"Klaus?"_

_"yes caroline_?"

"_why am i talking to you. i remember drinking and being in a cemetary but my focus is coming back. whats happening_?"

"_youre a vampire caroline. your body is healing you of the alcohol. thats why we always have drinks in our hands, because it fades rather quickly depending on age."_

"_ugh this sucks, the universe just wont let me feel numb for a few hours?!_" i stand up with the phone in my hand. i am still a little wobbly i start concentrating on walking back to stefans apartment and trying to remind myself im talking to klaus."_i suppose lack of concentration is just a side affect because i just forgot i was talking to you?sorry."_ i stood at the gates for a_ minute and i was completely sober now and completely embarassed._

_"that will fade soon darling_" he said and chuckled into the phone" _and no worries. id say that it was payback for me not replyng back faster, someone told me its rather rude"_

"_ugh i am so embarrassed right now, did you have to call me tonight of all nights, when i was having a breakdown? i figured you fell asleep since you took like 2 hours to write back considering the time. so i made sure stefan was asleep and i drank his whole liqour cabinet dry and apparently you know the rest"_ i shake my head feeling weak.

"_you have no reason to feel embarrassed Caroline but you should probably never drink alone again" _klaus suggested with a chuckle.

_"yeah right because my being drunk and spilling my guts isnt convienent for you._" i said. i was walking back now _"i must have walked in the middle of know where because i have no idea where i am."_

"_dont worry i wont hang up the phone untill you are safe and in your bed."_ he reassured me.

"_klaus why are you so nice to me?"_

_"i fancy you caroline."_ i was silent for a while pondering what he said. it can mean so many things.

"_great now my heals are muddy_" i say as i walk through the woods "_ dont you need your sleep mister big bad hybrid?"_ i snicker in to the phone.

"_ i rarely sleep_" he says. he has been listening to every breath Caroline breathed and everysound around her. " are you in the woods?".

" _yeah, it seems i wasnt as good of a girl scout as i thought"_ i laughed so loud i heard a deer running away from me."_wait i hear something_" my forhead creased as i concentrated.

"_what is it caroline?"_ i could tell he was anxious by the tone in his voice

"_theres a fire_" i flashed to where i heard the noise soon smelling the burning wood and gas.i heard a scream and a bit of crying.

_"Caroline dont go in there_" klaus gritted out. Caroline didnt listen she kept klaus on the phone and put it in her bra so she could hear klaus and have her hands free at the same time. she flashed over to the door and put her hand through the barrier and was thankful it wasnt there. she walked inside and klaus was listening to every footstep and breath caroline made.

"_Caroline i said dont go in there_" she heard him and rolled her eyes.

"_someone could be hurt_ " i snap at him. he was saying something but i was ignoring him now as i walked into the livingroom i saw a human man on the ground with his throat ripped out laying in a puddle of blood.

"_oh my god_" i covered my mouth with my hands and looked away.

the house was blazing, i put my hair in a bun so it wouldnt get sitched. i turned to the leg of a chair and ripped it off.

" _caroline whats going on?"_

"_shh klaus. theres a vampire here somewhere, you are going to get me killed if you dont be quiet now_." i walk up the stairs to a room that i heard crying from. klaus had immediately stopped talking.

i walked cautiously to the room hearing coughing now i rounded the corner with the stake in my hand ready to use it if necessary. but when i got there i dropped the stake and stared at what what in front of me. i was standing in a nursery. i looked to the floor where the crip is and i see the vampire with a stake in its chest, his face grey.

the flames where getting hotter and thicker by all the creaking i can tell that the house wasnt going to last to much longer. i turned my gaze to the human woman rocking back and forth on the floor with a newborn baby to her chest.

_"i am not going to hurt you"_ i say puting my hands up in surrender "_ but you need to come with me now, this place is about to cave in"_

_"Caroline_" klaus growled feeling completely helpless. i ignore him and continue. the roof collapsed on the vampire. i screamed

"_ i have to get you out of here now_!"

"_NO_" the woman sobbed.

"_we dont have time for this_" i snarled

"_just save my son, please_." she begged "_ i cant do this without his father, just take him"_

_"ill save you both please come now."_ i put my hand up to reach for the baby and when she touched my hand she froze. she held my hand for a minute and her eyes rolled in the back of her head and when she released my arm a black rune was engraved like a tattoo on the inside of my wrist. i pulled aways from her."_what the"_ i snap horrified bringing my arm to my chest.

_" i know what you are"_ the woman said

"_ i wont hurt you i swear it, please for the childs sake we must go_" i pleaded.

"_you will take him, and raise him. theres not enough time for us,im trusting you with my sons life. my dear sweet Rawlins_." she looked at me " _the vampire who is pure. you will do great things."_ she handed me the child and at that moment the roof collapsed on her.

i held the child close and i kick the wall open flames are licking me and i cant breath but i cover the child making sure it gets its oxygen i flash out side and stand by a tree panting, i look at the child in my arms then i look back at the house, i hear it crumble to the ground, i start to flash back to stefans apartment.

i grabbed the phone and closed it shut on klaus. i am a mess tonight he will have to get over it. the rays of dawn are approaching and i look down at the child fast asleep in my arms i can feel its warmth and hear its heart beat mine clenched i get to have something i never thought i would have.

i have ash all over me and the babys blanket has grey and black all over it. i flashed through the door of stefans home and he was there on the phone with klaus screaming at him.

i go straight to the bathroom with stefan wide eyes still in the living room and i turn the water on and i step in with baby cleaning the baby from anything and everything. i wrapped Rawlins in a towl and set him on the floor and within ten seconds i wash my hair and body and rinsed my self off and was already out picking him back up i walked to the room soaking wet and naked. i hear Klaus is still on the phone but i wasnt paying any attention.

i set Rawlins on the bed with pillows on both sides of him so he wouldnt roll and i flashed to my suitcase getting changed i walk back to the baby" i have no idea how to raise you, but i promise ill try with everything i have" i said kissing him on his cheek. he is a infant which means he will need to feed soon and i have nothing. i cused and looked around. stefan and klaus are still going at it. poor stefan he doesnt even remember who klaus is. i grabbed a paper and pen and i start writing a list of basics. formula, diapers, wipes, rash cream, 2 outfits, cheap car seat and baby tylonal, bottles, ect.

" stefan" i hollored out to him he snapped the phone shut and he walked to the door.

"will you go to a store and get these?" i begged him, he looked at me tottally confused.

" ill tell you everything when you get back. just please. and ask someone for help tell them you have an infant no more than two weeks old and you need help on sizes and brands, and get a cheap car seat bc ill be getting a better one later."

"sure Caroline" he nodded and turned back around "oh and caroline, klaus just boarded a jet. he refused to listen to me. he said hes on his way." great. just what i need.

i grab my phone and called his but it went straight to voicemail. i sighed. i guess hes really coming. i looked back at the bed and he was still asleep. i got on the bed and moved him further up with me and i shut my eyes. i fell asleep and when i woke up stefan was there with Rawlins.

" how long have i been asleep?" i am exhausted.

stefan shook his head "not long about two and a half hours"

i sat up and watched stefan who seemed to know what he was doing. i looked at him questioningly.  
"i used to help watch the children when i was human"

" do you mind watching him so i can get the mansion set up?" i ask.

" not at all. Care? whats his name?" he said while rocking him.

"ugh." i was stumpt for a minute then i remembered " Rawlins" he nodded.

i got on a pair of black leather leggings and a blue shirt that had a low V on it and i wore my black leather bra that showed since the shirt was cut low. i matched it with my blue heels and kissed stefan on the cheek as i passed him." thank you stef" he smild at me and i left.

i drove to the new home where all the furniture was arriving. i directed men in so many different directions and about two hours later i had every room set up except one-Rawlins, with a few boxes here and there. i set centerpieces up,lamps and hanging things on the walls and the curtains. the entire house was done . i stood in the foyer of the house signing a million papers from a million men who delivered and i watched as a man installed the chandleir and i quickly signed his papers and got him out. i went around the house and lit a few candles. making the air smell like pumpkins and cinnamen.

i walked out to my car and i hauled my stuff to my room and set everything up. i called stefan.

_"hey the house is ready, you both can come now."_

_"alright care, we will be there in a few minutes i already have some of the stuff i am bringing over in my car."_

_"alright stef see you when you get here."_

_"bye_" stefan said.

i hung up and go to my bathroom and grab my make up and touch it up then i curl my hair. i was bored waiting for stefan. twenty minutes later i hear stefan pull up and i walk out side to meet him.

" you ready to see our home?" i ask him as i grab Rawlins from the backseat.

" care you are unbelievable" he said as he walked in the now-completely furnish house. " how did you manage to pull this off with in like two days?"

"stef you know i was in charge of like every group.i am miss myftic falls, i can be persuasive. and compulsion helps. i just need to go out and get Rawlins furniture. ill do it later though."

i walk to the kitchen with the baby while stefan unloaded his car and picked his room. i grabbed the formula and made Rawlins bottle. this is some foul,no rachet smelling stuff. i am glad i am not drinking it. i grab a blood bag leaving one out for stefan.

"im all set up." stefan says as he walks into the kitchen. i hand him the blood.

"thanks care, now what happened last night?"

" well i got a little drun-" i started.

"Caroline i seen all the empty bottles. little is out of the question but continue" i sighed and restarted.

" well i managed to walk to some cemetary but klaus calls me and i was drunk so he wouldnt hang up. i sobered up a little, which might i add that sucks. anyways i walked into the woods cause i couldnt remember where i was going and there was a house on fire. i go in and from what it looks like a vampire set the house on fire. killed rawlins dad the his mom staked the vampire and the house crumbled. only after she begged me to raise him." i guestured toward rawlins

"but when she grabbed my hand she had like a bonnie moment. her eyes went in her head she snapped her eyes open and told me she knew what i was and that i was good and pure. whatever that means right? anyways after i removed my hand from her this symbol thing apeared on my wrist" i showed stefan my wrist. he held my arm in place trying to think if he ever saw the symbol before. it was about half an inch long,black, and it was a weird vine like design intacated to look like a knot or some symbol in the middle was a 'C'. it kind of looked like a crest or monogram.

" i dont think i have heard of or seen anything like this Care, maybe its like a protection spell or something she put on you."

" your guess is about as good as mine. well the rest of the story you can guess. the roof collapsed on her as i grabbed the baby and i ran here. you know the rest from there. so it looks like i have a baby to raise now. dont worry stef i wont make you go to school now. i bet youre glad you still have an apartment" i laughed and poked his arm.

"thats one hell of a story" stefans forehead was creased as he took everything in.

" i know." i set the baby up and burped him. thank god stefan grabbed a cloth before Rawlins spitup all over my shirt.

" thanks so much. i love this shirt."

stefan laughs "yeah no prob."

" stefan i am going to take a nap, i am still so tired. will you wake me when klaus gets here?"

"yeah thats fine, i was going to go check out that very generously large tv you have in the living room" she smiled.

" i thought you would like that... men" i said rolling my eyes and kissed him on the cheek as me and Rawlins walked by. i left my bedroom door open to lazy to even close it i put Rawlins down in the middle of the bed. on the opposite side, i put pillows lining the entire edge so he wouldnt roll that way. i got on the opposite side and laid on my side. i scooted closer to Rawlins and put my arm around his little body in a protective state and fell asleep.

**_**Bonnies POV**_**

"Care, i am here with you i promise" i said and i looked at the mark on her wrist it looks so familiar. i am so sure i have seen it before. and ever since last night i can hear the spirits on repeat talking about the pure Vampire.

" isnt this lovely" Kol said from behind me. he cant seem to leave me alone. but since hes the only one i can find on this side its not to bad. we have spent most of the summer together since there really is no other option.

" what do you want Kol" i looked at him and smirked he raised an eyebrow.

"well starters to be alive, well alive-ish" i rolled my eyes.

"right there with you. i am close. i just have to wait for the full moon thats coming in like too weeks and im yanking us outta here." he came over and wrapped his arm around me. we are close but not this...yet. i tug his arm off and gave him an anyerism.

" fiesty little thing. thats alright ill get you". for some reason Kol has become infatuated with me and he doesnt even know how. he thought she was the most annoying witch there was to set foot on this earth. but he did like his witches. he walked to where Caroline was and looked at her arm." ive seen this symbol before except there wasnt a 'c' in the symbol."

" i have too i just dont remember where" i tell him.

"i dont remember either."

* * *

**A/N: so theres the first Chapter! i hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! i own nothing.**

**p.s. i normally put my authors notes at the bottom of the chapters, it annoys me at the top ;p**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: normally i dont write notes at the top but the Rating is M and i just wanted to remind, as there will be smutt here on out. i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

****Stefans pov**

* * *

i heard a knock at the door and a man was standing there with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face. "may i help you" i ask.

" My name is Klaus. its a shame you dont remember me, we used to be old commrades" klaus says.

" i read the journals" i said while rolling my eyes " come in".

"wheres Caroline mate?"

"upstairs in her me" i gesture him to follow me. Caroline left her door open and when i walked in with Klaus trailing me i stopped near the bed Caroline was on the bed asleep with the baby. in the corner of my eye i see Klaus' face change and then recovers and remasks himself but he was still staring at Caroline holding the baby in her arms alseep. i walked over to Caroline.

" hey Care" i poked her arm" wake up" she smiled and moaned Klaus. it instantly got awkward.i looked up at klaus who had a smirk plastered to his face and i rolled my eyes, trying to hold my laughter in just thinking how embarrassed she will be when he inevitably brings it up to her. "Caroline, Klaus is here" and i shake her softly. she opens her eyes and focuses sitting up.

"hey stef" she turns her head and sees klaus and she jumps out of bed. klaus chuckles and she glares at him.

" hello love" klaus says. my q to leave.

* * *

****Caroline pov**

* * *

i jumped up and fixed my shirt since i was laying down my chest was exposed due to the low V and the fact that my bra already showed when it was normal. i looked back up and klaus was staring at me.

"Klaus, seriously, what are you doing here. you didnt have to come i am fine. really"

he chuckled."yeah last night you were completely fine" i rolled my eyes at him. i looked back at the bed and laid back down grabbing the pillows from the opp side of Rawlins and i moved them. i laid back in my spot and gestured for klaus to sit where the pillows were on the bed. i am still so tired. i need more blood i shouldnt feel this drained. he lays on the bed and i turn to him on my side.

"thanks for coming, but i thought you were in some war in New Orleans"

"i am but elijah has it under control for now" klaus said putting his hands behind his head.

"oh,you can stay here if you would like. i mean until you decide to leave, i have a guest bedroom. stefans room is on the other side of the house in his wing but theres a few rooms over in this side" i ask him.

"thanks love." i nodd at him.

"my very first house. what do you think?"

"very impressive for an 19 year old."

"compulsion helps" i laugh and he joined. i looked down at rawlins, at his dark brown full head of hair and small little hands and i rolled over on my back and picked him up to my chest and laid him on me, his stomach down. i feel klaus staring at me and i look at him.

"what?" i ask him and he shakes his head." when i was human i had my whole life planned out" i glanced at him again since he was still starring. then i looked back at the ceiling and continued. "me, elena, and bonnie were going to go to college together. i was going to get my dream job and house meet a man, fall in love and adventually have kids. the typical small town dream, i guess. when i became a vampire i had to face the facts. i will never be able to give anyone a child, whoever i end up with. even if i live long enough. so now with Rawlins i feel like i am getting my one chance and i am not going to let it slip away from me, even if i wish it wasnt so soon. whats 18 years to a vampire who has eternity at her fingertips" i said confidently."what about you have you thought of ever having kids. i mean it must have crossed your mind at least once throughout the last 1000 years"

"Caroline theres something i need to tell you." i look at him and his face is a mixture of emotions." hayleys pregnant and she claims it to my child" so much about beating around the bush. he was silent for a while, starring at the ceiling and glancing at me.

" what you slept with wolf slut. seriously.?" i yelled.

" Caroline why are you mad? we werent together you kept shutting me down remember. i tried. i am trying sweet heart" why am i mad we are friends. right? i looked away not wanting to look him in the eyes while i gather my emotions.

"i dont know, because you slept with Hayley" i sneered her really has to keep sleeping with people. first tyler and now klaus, shes on a roll and normally i wouldnt care about anyone being sexually active alot with whoever whenever but seriously! i got off the bed and walked over to the balcony with Rawlins in my arms. i just need to collect myself and think. klaus walked behind me. i took in a deep breath and sighed.

"klaus im sorry" i said while rolling my eyes.

"for what?" he asked.

" for snapping at you, i have zero right to be angry at you. i just seriously dont like her"

" trust me im not happy about it either love. she was just a drunken tryst."

" you know for a guy over a thousand years old, i wouldve thought you would have known something called safe sex"

he smirked likeing the change of subject. "believe me Caroline when it comes to the sex compartment, i know what i am doing, being a thousand years old and all" he winked at me. my breath hitched and i tried not to shiver.

" like i said i am to smart to be seduced by you" i said trying to cover up the fact that it really was working. it doesnt help when he looks so good with his black shirt and dark blue jeans on and the necklaces hanging over or his accent. look away Caroline, i demanded myself.

" clearly" he said and i huffed at being caught.

"i have some shopping i need to do." i said suddenly

"okay?"

"do you want to come?" he gave me a look."suck it up...no pun intended" i grabbed his hand and forced him to come before he could protest. i looked at him and he was just smirking. i dragged him into the living room where stefan was." hey stef you wanna come shopping with me and klaus"

"ugh no thanks, ill watch Rawlins, if you want" stefan said standing from the couch.

"sure thanks" i say.

" why does he get to stay?" klaus asked and stefan replied before i could.

" because i went yesterday." he gestured to everything all around the house.

" stop being such cry babies. come on" i put my blue heels back on as i leaned on the couch for support and walked out side with klaus following me. i turn to him. "we are taking your car. its bigger."

"darling we wouldve taken my car anyways. im driving" klaus said pulling out his keys

"whats that suppose to mean" i ask walking to the passenger side. he opened the door for me and i hopped in and waited for him to come around the car.

"it means i am the man, i am driving"i shook my head at him but let it drop too tired to really care.

we got on the highway and went towards the mall again. i looked out the window, the town looks good from afar.

"caroline how are you doing with everything?"he asked and i dodge it.

" Klaus how are you doing with the whole 'im gonna be a daddy' thing?" he looked at me and i smirked. two can play that game. i sighed, i might as well tell him.

" me and tyler broke up." i looked at him.

" i figured that. why?" he asked.

"you" he looked at me with an eyebrow up.

"he said something like we were only together because you granted us permission to be together. somemore things were said. i walked off then he was in the dorm packing his things."

a tear dropped from right eye but i removed it before klaus noticed." so i told him if he took one more step that there wouldnt be anymore chances that we would be done. i told him to love me more than what he hates you and he couldnt do it. he walked out. i think he was seeing someone else anyways" i shrugged.i am honestly not feeling to bad about it anymore. the only pain i am really feeling is bonnie.

"caroline i-"

"klaus it wasnt you, it was his choice. anyways, apparently bonnies been dead since graduation."

"and i am assuming that since the veil was down thats how she managed to be there for the event?" he asked.

"yeah, apparently she did a spell to make sure when the veil went back up jeremy would come back but it took to much from her." i looked out the window holding my breath. i will not cry. i repeated it over and over again."anyways lets change the subject. speaking of graduation you knew hayley was pregnant then right?"

he was suddenly cautious. this was a bear trap and he knew it." i did"

" then why didnt you tell me then?" i asked in a whisper.

" because i didnt know how you would react, love"

"so even though you are having a child with another woman, you were promising me the world" i narrowed my eyes at him.

" Caroline my interest were, no, _are_ always on you. i dont care for her in the least. the only reason she is still breathing is because of elijah and bekah and my child."

"klaus i am scared." i looked up at him.

"what are you scared of?"

i sighed and fumbled with my hands and looked out the window.

"caroline"

" stop with the accent, you drive me crazy klaus, okay? im scared because i have feelings for you. i keep trying to push them away but it is you that i am always thinking about and its driving me mad." i stare straight ahead and he wasnt even paying attention to the road anymore and he almost wrecked.

i had to grab the wheel. he recovered and grabbed my hand but he was silent. i bit my lip. great this shopping trip is going to be really awkward. i am a woman on a mission though and i will get this done whether hes awkwardly standing behind me or not.

he pulls up to the walmart parking lot and i get out and look straight down to the ground as he comes around the car i grab my purse before shutting the door. he clicked the button and the car beeped. i started walking but he caught up and put his arm around my shoulder i peeked up from my lashes and he had a smirk on his lips. i rolled my eyes.

its time to get down to business. i grabbed a cart then he grabbed a cart and followed behind me.i walked straight to the baby section. first lets pick out a crib. i found one with a cherry wood color and it grows with the child, three steps. crib, toddler bed and twin size. it comes with the crib mattress but ill have to purchase the toddler and twin mattress when the times right. i looked over at klaus and he was just staring at me silently.

"what are you starring at?"

"you" he says and i blush.

"well stop, creep" i say but smiled.

i walk over to the play pin and grabbed one that had the same cherrywood feel to it and then the changing table. klaus walked up behind me and grabbed it from me.

" what are you doing?" i ask him when he takes the changing table out of my hands.

" its heavy m'ladie, like i said its the mans job" i rolled my eyes at another of his sexist remarks.

"seriously?" he just smirks and puts it in the cart. i went over to the crib sheets and blankets. i decided on lion king for the design on his room. i grabbed him blankets spit up raggs and clothes, stroller. a new carseat that matches the stroller. i went and basically grabbed one of eveything in the baby section. i found this blanket and it had an R on it one side was silk and the other was fuzzy. it was green. the carts were completely filled and we werent done.

" i think i should check this out before we get more. i want to put the big things in the car first to make sure theres enough room before i continue."

" okay." klaus says. we walk up to the cash register and she checks everything out.

"are you expecting?" the woman asked.

i looked at her."ugh no i just adopted a son and now i am just preparing."

"well congratulations both of you." the woman says while she looks up at Klaus.

" oh hes -" i start to say but klaus cuts me off.

" thank you" is all he says. i look at him and he just shruggs.

i grab my purse and grabbed the card and handed it to the woman. she swiped it and handed it back and thanked us for coming.

we load up klaus huge black escalde and we only filled the trunk part up we still had the entire back seat. which is good because i still need to get more things. i turn to walk back to the store but stop and look at him.

" you dont have to come back in or stay with me. afterall all the heavy lifting is done. anyways you must be bored. you can walk around or something or wait in the car?"

" nope im fine love" i shrugged and continued walking. i went to the home section and grabbed paint brushes primer and light green paint. then i grabbed green sparkles that i can mix into the paint.

i walked over and grabbed lion king stickers for the walls for afterwards.

i walked to the toys section and grabbed the few lion king stuffed animals they had and i was finished with that.

we only had one cart now so i walked over to the grocery part and grabbed the list of food stefan wrote for me to get. i got everything on the list and checked out again. we loaded the car up and klaus put the cart away. we headed off back to the mansion.

we got to the house and stefan and Rawlins was asleep on the couch. i turned to klaus who was behind me and put my finger to my mouth to signal for him to be quiet he nodded .we put the food away first and put the paint stuff in Rawlins room and for now im leaving his furniture and stuff in the car untill the room is done.

stefan was dreaming of when he left mystic falls the most recent time.

* * *

_**flash back:**_

_**"ugh stefan there you are, we have been looking everywhere for yo-" i hear elena say from behind me while i was throwing some of my journals into the fire.**_

_**" what you doing there Brother?" Damon asks me.**_

_**"oh you know,just tieing up a few odds and ends" i tell him.**_

_**"are you sure you want to do that?" damon questions me as i throw more journals into the fire.**_

_**"well, i know what i dont want. i dont want to be the person in these journals anymore. i dont want to live in this house, i dont want my brothers advice," i turn my gaze to elena " i dont want to hear how i supported you elena and i definatly do not want to continue this conversation" i say while picking up my bag.**_

_**"stefan wait" elena starts to say but i cut her off in a bored tone.**_

_**" dont worry, i am not going to go on a ripper binge. beside Caroline said she would call me every hour to make sure i was okay, and ugh...i actually do trust her" i tell them both as i walk but i hear elena tell me to wait but i keep going then i hear damon say he thinks they got dumped causing me to roll my eyes. then elena says she needs bonnie and then i was gone.**_

_**i went to the spot where i attacked Jesse and waited for Caroline.**_

_**"how ya feeling" i hear her say as she walks closer to me.i sigh deeply.**_

_**" i am feeling better,which in my world means i havent commited homicide since the last time i saw you. im doing alot of thinking today, alot of wondering around and this seems the most appropriate place to come." i look at her and she isnt her normal bubbly self since i have remet her."whats wrong?" i ask her.**_

_**" its Bonnie, my friend, our friend" Caroline looks at me while she talks quietly " she's dead" i look down.**_

_**"ugh" i sigh " what-a, what happened?" i stutter out**_

_**"no please dont ask" she stops and takes a breath before talking again " because then i am going to have to try to come up with an answer, which means i am going to have to think about then ill start crying and i am afraid that i might never be able to stop" caroline sighs and sits down on the bench and looks straight forward. from everything i have read she has always been there for me its my turn now. i sit down on the bench next to her.**_

_**"i wish i could remember her" i say.**_

_**Caroline shakes her head no for a second "i dont know, part of me wishes i could trade places with you" she says and looks over at me. through her pain she still trys to plaster a small smile on her lips. i raise and eyebrow up real quick then look staright ahead again to the wall while she continues" because without all the memories, maybe it wouldnt hurt so damn much."**_

_**"its okay" i say to her. she shakes her head again.**_

_**"Its not. i am never going to see her again. and i have no idea where tyler is. i just got so used to them being there all the time a-and now what i am supose to just learn how to move on without them? how do i do that, when all i have is this saddness and this anger and-"**_

_**"ME, you have me. look you were there for me last night and it sounds like youre always there for me" i say to her and put my hand down on top of hers in a friendly comforting way. we both look at our hands for a second then i continue with "so let me be there for you,okay?" we look at each other seriously for a second then Caroline finally smiles.**_

_**flashback ended**_

* * *

i set the paint gallons down and turn to walk out but klaus was leaning against the door. i raised my eyebrow at him.

"what"

" you look beautiful today." i unconsiouly looked down and at my clothes and the first thing i see is the blue shirt i have on, i didnt even notice its almost the same shade of blue as klaus' eyes. you can see my black leather bra from the deep V. i blushed and when i looked up again he was infront of me and he put a hand on my waist and my breath hitched. i looked at his lips then i smiled at him.

"thanks Klaus, you dont look that bad either." he started to lean closer to me and i giggled pulling away and walked to my room. i went to my dresser and i grabbed a pair of black shorts that i would wear to cheerleading practices and i pulled my shirt over my head and i heard klaus foot steps stop in front of my door. that i left open. i turn to him with my shirt off and his eyes widen. i laughed and pulled my white tank top down.

" dont worry grandpa just think of it as a bathing suit" i am not ashamed of my body so i laughed again. i walked past him and pulled my hair up to a ponytail. i went to a closet in the hallway and grabbed some white sheets and walked to Rawlins room and set them down. i turn back to klaus.

"hey" i say getting his attention. he looks back up to me." where do you want to stay? this side or stefans?"

" this side will surfice. thanks" he smirked a me.

"okay" i grabbed his hand and walked over to his room across the hall from mine. i walk in and grabbed the sheets and blackets and made his bed for him. i didnt have time to make i earlier. i walked downstairs and started grabbing his suitcase when he took it from me so i grabbed whatever else he left behind and i followed him back up to his room and i set the things down." i hope you like it then" i said and i turned around.

" thank you Love" he says.

" i should be thanking you." i walked back to rawlins room and left klaus in his to do what he needed and i walked to the window and opened it. i could see a small little waterfall coming from the distance. i walk over to the sheets and i set them up over the wooden floors so they wouldnt get messed up. i grabbed the primer and the roller and started rolling it on. i started working my way around i got one wall down and klaus comes in. his hair wet and he smells good. he just got out of the shower. i look over at him.

" you going to bed?" i ask him and he nods." okay, well goodnight" i smile at him and put the roller down in the pan thing and walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"good night caroline"

i left him there and went to the kitchen and washed my hands. i dried them and walked to stefan i grabbed Rawlins and took him to my room without waking him and put him on the bed. i walked down to stefan and woke him up.

"stef hey you can go to your bed, im back now." he sat up."thanks for watching him"

" good night care" he said as he stood up. i leaned over and kissed his cheek and checked on Rawlins on the bed then i walked back to his room and continued.

i got the priming completely done by three. i walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and a bottle wine. i mixed my blood and wine together and just sat there. i have nothing else to do but wait till the primer drys it says only 2 hours.

i drank half the bottle and put my head down on my arm and few tears escaped. the last two days have been alot to handle. i feel like cracking. i sniffed a few times and pulled my head up i drank the rest the bottle and put it in the trash can. i found Bonnies picture and i put it in a frame and put it next to the picture of my Dad and lit a few tea light candles around it on a stand in the foyer.

i spotted my ipod and plugged it in my ears and was listening to maroon 5, i walked back to Rawlins room and it was dry i open the green paint and mix it then i pour the green glitter in with it and mix it up. i paint two walls still crying softly. i was just starting the third when i heard foot steps behind me. i looked at klaus and he walked toward me and wrapped me in a hug. i stood there in his arms for a minute and look up at him. i push him away.

"you should go back to bed" and i turn back to the paint, and ignore him. he walks over the room and grabs an extra roller and starts painting. i look at him." you dont have to"

" i like painting Caroline." klaus was smirking at me.

" okay" i let it drop and continued. we finished the room together by five. i left the window open to help it dry and i closed the bathroom door. i heard Rawlins crying and walked over to him with the bottle and gave it to him. i propt it up with his blanket and he started sucking on it.

his eyes drifted back i walked back to the bathroom and ran the water putting the scented bath oil in it with bubble bath in it. i sat down and washed myself than relaxed. i ended up falling asleep and then i hear klaus knock on the door.

"love are you in there." my eyes flew open as i remembered i fell asleep. i stood up and wrapped the towl around me. i opened the door to him in my room.

"yea i fell asleep" he sighed. his phone started ringing in his room and he got up before replying to me. i dropped the towl when he left and pulled on a night gown and i walked to my bed and covered up i brought rawlins up to my chest and held him there. i got bored and the song love somebody was stuck in my head so i started singing it.

* * *

_**"i know your insides are feeling so hollow.**_

_**And its a hard pill for you to swallow,yeah**_

_**but if i fall for you, ill never recover**_

_**if i fall for you, ill never be the same**_

_**i really wanna love somebody **_

_**i really wanna dance the night away**_

_**i know were only half way there**_

_**but you take me all the way, you take me all the way"**_

i looked down and Rawlins was smiling in his sleep so i continued.

_**"Youre such a hard act for me to follow**_

_**love me today, dont leave me tomorrow,yeah**_

_**but if i fall for you, ill never recover**_

_**if i fall for you, ill never be the same**_

_**i really wanna love somebody**_

_**i really wanna dance the night away **_

_**i know were only half way there**_

_**but you can take me all the way, take me all the way**_

_**i really wanna touch somebody **_

_**i think about you every single day**_

_**i know were only half way there**_

_**but you can take me all the way, you ucan take my all the way**_

_**oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,oh oh oh**_

_**i dont know where to start, im just a little lost **_

_**i wanna feel like were never gonna ever stop **_

_**i dont know what to do, im right in front of you asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah."**_

* * *

i heard a creak outside my door.

"klaus?" i asked cutting the song short. klaus opened the door looking busted.

" sorry love, didnt mean to eaves drop. you have a beautiful voice"

"thanks. you can come in." he came in and sat on the bed." i was just trying to keep my mind busy, that song was stuck in my head so i started singing it and Rawlins started smiling so i just kept going." i started rambling.

"im glad you did" klaus said and i smiled.

" so whats with the phone call. trouble with the mrs's?" he growled and i laughed.

"elijah was just checking in"

"oh." i sighed" klaus?"

"yes sweet heart?"

" i think i might be over my head with Rawlins, i dont think i can do this" i confessed.

"if anyone else can do it then i know you will excell at it." i leaned up and before thinking about it i kissed him on the lips. i pulled back fast.

"sorry. dont know what came over me" i lied, he smells like heaven i couldnt help it.i am weak. that was totally a human caroline move. a guy shows me the slightest attention and im ready to jump him.

he touched his lips and then the next second he was on top of me and rawlins he put his lips on mine and kissed me back, i smiled into the kiss and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other was still supporting Rawlins, he pulled away and laid back down on the bed.

" im not sorry" he smirked at me.

" okay, dont get too cocky now" i said back to him

" theres no such thing" i rolled my eyes at that and stood up. i forgot that i was in my night gown and his eyes popped. i set Rawlins on the bed and grabbed my robe off the vanities chair and pulled it on, grabbed rawlins and walked out of the room with klaus following suit behind me. i walk to the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee machine and press start so it starts brewing.

" klaus will you hold rawlins?" he looked at me like 'please dont make me do this'.

"ughh" he looked scared.

"klaus youre expecting your own child, stop being afraid. i know you know how to hold a baby" i tell him.

i hand him Rawlins." and how exactly do you know ive ever held a baby before.?" i walk close to him and grab one of his necklaces looking at it before i reply.

" because you have younger siblings" i smiled and walked away before he could protest.

i walked out to the car and grabbed the play pin. i brought it to the living room. klaus handed me rawlins and he put it together. i smiled at him.

" so are you ready klaus?"

" for what sweet heart?"

"for your child. you wont be here forever, your child will need you."

"the play thingys done" he swallowed hard and tried to changed the subject. i set rawlins down in the playpin and the tv and computer came on with a low white noise. i looked at it and it had writing come across the screen. big red letters. it said "hayleys not pregnant with klaus' baby.-kol"

i looked at klaus who was standing there with wide eyes. i look back at the screen and there was more writing. " im going to find a way back -bonnie" but the last part got to me. " i have seen the symbol before -k&b" and the screens went black.

i look at him again. "i dont know if i should be smiling or crying right now" he was silient for about a minute and i waited for him to come back from what ever planet his head was on. he grabbed his phone.

"Elijah are you with Hayley?"

"_yes Niklaus what is the problem?" elijah asks._

"Compel her for me would you brother?"

"_what do you want to know?"_

" ask her if the child is really mine, it seems our dear brother kol had a message from the other side saying hayleys been lying" klaus sneers into the phone. i walk over to the couch and just wait. klaus is pacing the room.

_'whose child does this baby belong to'_ i heard elijah say compelling hayley.

hayley replies back with '_tyler'_

i bust up laughing and klaus just looks at me like i have lost it. i get up and walk out side still laughing.

" i assume you know how to take care of the girl now Lijah?"

_"ill take care of her Niklaus" elijah said._ and klaus shuts the phone and walks out to caroline who was pulling boxes of Rawlins furniture out of the car.

"what so funny love?" i stare at him.

"didnt you hear. tylers the dad" i laugh some more " you do the math klaus. we were together the whole time. which means he cheated on me like i thought he did, oh karmas a bitch. im sorry the childs not yours though." i say sincerely.

"ill be fine" he said and i stopped pulling boxes out and walk closer to him and i wrap my arms around his waist and i lay my head on his chest. he responds immediately and wraps his arms around me.

his arms felt so warm and strong, it felt like...home. i pulled away and bent and grabbed a box. i walked inside with klaus behind me with a few more boxes. i walk up to Rawlins room and i grab the wall sticker on and the lion king trim around the top of the wall.

i go back down stairs to grab the crib and i see klaus standing over rawlins playpin starring at him.i walked over to him and grabbed his hand, he looked at me. i leaned up and kissed him. he immediately kissed me back makinging it deeper.

he lifted me higher slightly so he wouldnt have to bend i flashed us to the wall and made the kiss fierce and then he flashed me to the wall pinning me i jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck i tangled my hands in with his curls and i felt a slight cooling sensation on my arm where the symbol is i open my eyes and pull my arm forward and look at it and it glowed a little. like shining.

i stopped kissing him and stared at it a second and it stopped. i figured i was seeing things. he noticed my lack of focus and pulled away. he looked at me in the eyes holding me there with his gaze.

"whats wrong?" he asks.

" nothing i just thought i saw something, its nothing" i smile up at him. stefan walks in the room and freezes.

"mhm" i hear stefan clear his throat and i remember our position i drop my legs from around klaus and step towards stefan.

" morning stef" i give him a kiss on the cheek " want some coffee?"

"thanks care" stefan walks toward the playpin. klaus follows me to the kitchen.

"caroline, will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

i freeze but smile. it wouldnt hurt. im done trying to pretend i dislike him. although lately i have been extra sweet to him.

"i would love to. you can pick me up at my door at 7" i smile up at him and peck his lips before turning away to hand stefan his drink.

"thanks care"

" no problem. you seemed to be having a fit in your sleep last night. are you okay?" i ask him.

" yeah, yeah i was just remembering me leaving mystic falls"

"oh ok" i turn to the play pin and pick it up taking it to the room. nah i think ill make them put the furniture together. i thought. i walked back down stairs. "so yall get some man work today. grab your hammers and screw drivers. you both are putting together rawlins furniture. get at it." klaus gave me a look like no thanks but i gave him a pouty lip and he sighed leaving with stefan behind him both holding a box. stefan had the changing table and klaus had the rocking chair.

i look back over at Rawlins face and i picked him up and changed his diaper and clothes. i made his bottle and put him back in the play pin while i open his swinging chair thing. i got it set up and put rawlins in it and he was looking all around. i set the speed to low and i grabbed the trash and threw it away.

i walked up stairs to my room and made my bed and grabbed my clothes from yesterday and when i was painting and put it into the hamper. i took my robe off and put on some jeans and a causal shirt. i walked across the hall to klaus' room. prepared too make his bed but he had already made it."mhm" was all i said as i closed the door and went back to my room. i pressed a button and a painting on the other wall popped open to a secret compartment and i grabbed the lion king blanket i had in there with other sentimental items. i closed the painting and walked out to Rawlins room and they were both finishing putting everything together. i looked around.

"nice you guys did a great job" i compliment them.

i grab the sheets and i put it on his crib. i grab the stuffed pumba and timon and simba, and put them on a self on his wall. i hung up some curtains. i plugged in the baby monitor and took the other part of it to my room. not that its needed with my hearing. i fold his other blankets and put them inside a drawer and put away all his clothes and supplies. as the final touch i pick up the little blanket that my grandma made and set it inside the crib. it had simba and his dad on it with bright colors and leaves.

i throw all the trash away and check the time. its 5:30. i had already asked stefan to watch rawlins while i go out and he seems really happy to watch him. i went to my room and got into a shower. i put on a black dress that was sweet heart neckline witha keywhole that went all the way down to right above my belly button. the back was cut out but it had two small straps going across it like =. and it was fitted all the way mid thigh in the front but in the back it flared longer down to my ankles and i had on black stockings. i put my bright red pumps on. and did my hair and make up. i was just putting on my earring when someone knocked on the door. i opened it finding klaus there with roses and a gift.

his eyes gazed down to my dress and kept his eyes locked there, i cleared my throat.

" thank you for the flowers and the gift" i took them in my room and i set them down on the desk." you look handsome tonight" i smiled at him taking in his appearance. however he always looks good so.

"you look extravagant" he says and swallows hard " you ready ?"

"i most certainly am ." he lifted his arm and i took it escorting me out the house. he opened his car door for me.

i smiled " what i dont get to drive" i said jokingly and he laughed. apparently where ever we are going is an hour away. so we had a lot of time. klaus' hand was on the shifter though it didnt need to be because the car is automatic so i took his hand in mine and looked at him. he smiled and i looked at our hands.

"so tell me about your childhood" i asked wanting to know more about him.

" my childhood isnt one that fits in the average bed time stories" he shrugged.

" i am taking a chance...getting to know you" he looked at me for a minute and debated on if he wanted to answer, i could tell he was fighting a war within himself. i squeezed his hand for encouragement. he looked straight ahead as he thought.

" i can show you instead. i can show you everything"

"how?"

" do you trust me?"

"maybe" i smiled at him jokingly. he pulls the car over and i stare at him.

"give me your hand and close your eyes" he puts his hands in mine. i take a deep breath but do as he says. next thing i know there are images in my head its like a video or im seeing somthng through someone elses eyes.

* * *

_**Klaus' Flashback:**_

_**i was sitting at the falls watching the water fall down and Henrik and Kol in the water. they were splashing around. **_

_**"come on niklaus getin join us, wont you?" Kol asks. i shake my head no to him.**_

_**" Yes Niklaus join us" henrik said and splashed me. soaking threw my white shirt. i look down **_ _**"now youve done it Henrik" and i hurled my body into the water causing a big splash. i dunked Kol under the water.**_

_**"Nik close your eyes i bet you wont find me" Henrik says and i hold my hands out in front of me searching. i hear Henrik laugh behind me and Kol on my side. i turn around to Henriks voice and jumped forward to hear Henrik "over here" from infront of me.**_

_**"Henrik, Kol, Niklaus. mother sent me to fetch you for dinner" rebekah says walking to the edge of the water. i look over to Kol of was smirking at her. " you would not dare Kol" bekah said smiling as she stepped back seeing how Kol was about to splash her.**_

_**"enough" mikael stepped out off the path. "get out of the water". everyone froze at Mikaels voice. **_

_**"yes sir" all of us said at the same time.**_

_**"Niklaus are you too good to hunt? mhm boy?" mikael yells.**_

_**"mother told him to watch us father" henrik says trying to take the heat off of me. I look at him and shake my head at Henrik silencing him.**_

_**"of course not Father" i say focusing mikael back on me. i always took the blame for everything. me and kol were allways the least favorite to mikael. me at the very bottom.**_

_**"speak up boy, be a man" mikael yells.**_

_**"yes sir" saya little louder. he turns to look at kol,henrik and bekah.**_

_**"go back to the hut" mikael demands. i turn to join to feel leather slashing at my back i fell to my knees and grunted. my eyes watered but i wouldnt give mikael the satisfaction of seeing me cry. this was the usual. "wash up, boy" he said and i felt the blood run down my came to me and helped me stand" come on Nik, ill help you" i shook her off me.**_

_**"bekah go before he sees you helping me" i whisper to her.**_

_**"but Nik"**_

_**"Go" i say and turn to get back in the water. it burned where the water and the cut joined i gritted my teeth and waited for the blood to stop. i got out and walked back to the hut.**_

_**the next day me henrik and rebekah walk to a clearing i descovered where there where caves. we entered the caves.**_

_**"Nik the walls glimmer" bekah says.**_

_**" i know, i thought we could take some." i take my knife out and dug it in the wall with a popping clinking sound a rock hits the cave floor. i pick it up and put it into my pocket. i go all around the cave and grab as many pieces as i could find i had twenty rocks. bekah and henrik helped me carry them out.**_

_**i dropped them on the forest floor and sat down, henrik and rebekah sat down around me and looked at the colorful rocks.**_

_**"look at all the colors nik" bekah says and picks up a ruby red rock. Henrik picks up a green one and i pick up a blue,purple, pink, and white one.**_

_**" you both can have the rest, i have an idea." i say and stand up i ripped off a piece of string from my shirt and i wrapped it around the purple rock. i take another piece and tie it around the rocks making each rock its own neck lace i hand bekah the pink on.**_

_**" i love it nik, this is genius. and its so pretty. " she puts in around her neck but hides it under her clothes, still smiling.**_

_**" and for you my baby brother" i say handing Henrik the purple one. he puts it on and shoves his around his neck and puts it under his shirt.**_

_**" thank you klaus" henrik says and hands me the green one that he made." this is for you"**_

_**" thank you henrik, i say it brings my eyes out" i joke with him i put the blue one with gold specks that looked in the shape of a tear drop it was the size of a coin, around my neck and the white one on as a necklace as well. the white was an opal it had many colors shining off of it in many different directions." we will never take our gifts off. Always and forever"**_

_**"always and forever" bekah and henrik say at the same time. **_

_**" now lets get back before father unleashes another rath unpon niklaus" bekah says and we all stand up and start heading back to the hut.**_

_**flashback ends:**_

* * *

i open my eyes and he is starring at me. " that was..." i search for words " wow." i look down to his shirt and remove my hands from his and touch the necklaces under it. i pull out one from under and there was the necklace from henrik with the bright green stone shineing from the headlights of each passing car, i touch it and my eyes water. i know something happened to his brother when they were all human but i didnt know what it was. not wanting to spoil the mood i turn back in my seat and smile at him.

" thanks for sharing that memory with me, we should go before we are late for whatever dinner plans you made" i tell him he stares at me then smirks remembering the dinner reservations then he trns back to the wheel and starts pulling out."oh and you are going to teach me how to do that one day. that was cool. it was like i was actually there." he looked at me for a brief second and then his smile grows from ear to ear. i wonder what he is thinking.

"as you wish, sweet heart."

i turn the music on and start to sing along and i had my hands in my lap looking out the window. he grabs my hand and i smile at him, still singing along. i peeked at him a few times. i can smell how good he smells. deep breaths caroline, deep breaths.

we finally arrive to some fancy Italian resturant, i was too busy paying attention to the way his shirt hugged every muscle on his chest to remember the name of the place. he puts his hand at the small of my back as we enter and the hostess welcomes us.

" i have a reservation for two under Niklaus Mikaelson"the woman looked at a list and ushered us to follow her up a set of spiralling stairs to a higher level of the restuarant. i raised an eyebrow at him using his full name. we get to the table and he holds the chair out for me. we give the waiter our drink orders after he gives us our menus. i ordered red wine while Klaus just ordered a soda. the waiter left us for a breif moment to give us time to decide what we wanted to eat

" i like your full name" i say remembering back to him telling the hostess. he smirks at me and i have to look down for a second and regain what thought i had.

"As do i" he looks straight at me his gaze never leaving my eyes. i was locked there untill the waiter came back with our drinks and a basket of rolls.

the waiter doesnt even look at Klaus while hes talking he has a smile on his face while turned in my direction. i noticed klaus stiffen slightly, i let a small smile slip.

"are you ready for me to take your order?" i look him straight in the eye.

" um, i would like the parmasion pasta with shrimp and chicken" i close the menu and hand it to the waiter, he waited a second with a smile on his lips still and turned toward klaus who was giving a slight calm smile which made me a bit nervous. he gives the waiter his order and the waiter leaves with our orders.

" that was interesting" he says. i look at him

"how so?"

" he was eye flirting with you."

" klaus just because a waiter has a smile on his lips while taking an order doesnt mean he was flirting"

" the only reason he was smiling was because he was undressing you with his eyes"

"Can you blame him though?" i say with a sly smile playing on my lips.

" i suppose not"

"you shouldnt be worried though"

" oh really, why is that love"

" because i came here with you, and i plan on leaving with you." i wink at him playfully, then i dramatically sigh " besides im not attracted to him. i have my eyes set on a man..."

"and who might this man be?" klaus asks squinting a little.

" well the man with grey-blue eyes that has secrets within them, begging me to reveal each one and that has the capability to make my stomach turn into knots with every glance and with an accent that makes my knees weak and heart clench." i pause for a breif second dramatically with a smirk messing with klaus. i hear the waiter come a little closer so i speed this up. "nobody you would know" he starred blankly at me and i hear the waiter come up the stairs more with the food i smile at klaus and then i stand up and walk to the other side of the table and lean over and kiss him on the lips i pull away and look him in the eyes "im just kidding i think his name is" and i turn my voice into a whisper and lean closer to his ear "Niklaus" i felt him stiffen a little and gulp. i giggled as he wrapped an arm around me bringing me down on his lap, i feel him harden underneath me and he starts placing wet kisses down my neck and when i moan he pulls back " you will pay for the teasing later" he said confidently and i felt my wrist going cold but i ignored it feeling him under me as his pants tighten even more.

"will i now?" i quirk an eyebrow up at him. i am glad that we are the only ones on the top level, if we werent we would have definatly turned a few heads from the position i was on his lap and the sounds i was making.

i hear the waiter come to the top of the stairs and clear his throat. i glance over my shoulder and klaus puts his hand on my waist getting ready to pull me off thinking i would hop up so i put my hands on his and push his hands away so i can remain on his lap. i turn my head back to klaus and gave him a bubbly smile before returning my gaze back to the waiter who was standing there awkwardly with a slight blush on his face. he quickly looked down.

" put the food on the table, are you waiting for a show...leave." i say and turn back to a smirking klaus. just as the boy put down klaus' food infront of us i grab the guys wrist prolonging his uncomfort. " do you have cherry coke?"

"no ma'm, we have regular coke. but we do have cherry flavouring and cherrys"

"excellent, bring me one. with extra cherries in it" he turns and leaves. i lean and give klaus a little peck on the lips and hopped off and returned to my seat across from him after fixing my dress." i did that for your benifet, just so you know"

"really now. not that im complaining cause i rather enjoyed that"

"well to make sure you didnt kill the kid later i made sure he knew who i was with, id say i made my point quite clear."

"it was clear but you started something that will need to be finished" he says readjusting his pants.

" for a guy who has been around over a thousand years i wouldve thought you wouldve learned control by now" i start laughing just rolls his eyes noticing the waiter come back upstairs not even looking away from his feet. he places the drink infront of Caroline and finally looks up.

" im sorry about the earlier display its just that this man" i wave my hand toward klaus " gets me hot and bothered sometimes."

"no problem" the guy swallowed hard" will there be anything else i can get for you?"

"no thanks" and with that the guy almost ran back downstairs. klaus was about to say something but i held up a finger.

and to prove my point.

"Listen" i tell him and pointed to my ear. klaus gets really quiet.

i hear the waiter talking to another waiter in the kitchen.

"man you just missed it. this hot chick is here with this guy and i took there orders"

"yeah so? thats what happens whenyou work dumbass" i heard another guy say. i start to laugh lightly.

" no i mean she is hot" i look at klaus and use my hand as a fan to cool my self down dramatically as the guy continued " anyways when i went back upstairs with their food she was on top of his lap and i cleared my throat and she just turned her head and i saw the guy smirking at me. she didnt even move from his lap. man i bet that guy is a lucky one. i came back up with the drink for the woman i guess so she could calm down she told me she gets hot and bothered by him."

" some guys have it lucky i guess"

" yeah hes definatly lucky i bet they wouldnt have stopped if i stayed"

" sounds like you wont be getting this one into you bed"

" i guess not"

i look back at klaus and smirk "there big boy happy?" i question him and take a bit of my food. he just looked at me amused and he took a drink." what? not all torture has to be bloody, that guy will probably be hard and uncomfortable the rest the night"

" he isnt the only one" i hear klaus grumble and he puts a biteinto his mouth. i cant help but to laugh.

"okay soo" i drag it out a little bit " what have you been up to in new orleans besides wolfslut?"

"im taking the city back, however im on vacation at the moment" he says dismissing that conversation.

"okay, mhmm this is so good" i say as i pop a piece of shrimp into my mouth moaning again.

we finish up eating i look at the dance floor on the bottom floor and klaus must have noticed my starring he held up a hand " would you like to dance ?"

" i would love to " i stand and grab his hand and he lead me down to the dance floor. he wraps one hand around my waist and brings me so close our chests are touching. i put both my hands on his chest feeling his muscles under his shirt and i roam my hands up to this neck i leave them there and klaus starts leading me to the beat of the music.

"Caroline i know i already told you but you look ravashing"

"Klaus are you trying to seduce me?" i joke with him.

"im pretty sure you started it" and he looks upstairs to where our table is.

" i did and i plan on adventually finishing it" i wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"if i didnt know any better miss Caroline i would say you were tryig to seduce me" he says and spins me

" maybe, maybe not" i said in my most dismissive voice i could manage. he moves his hand lower down my back at the exposed skin the dress doesnt cover then he dips me and i look up after squealing. i wasnt expecting that. he suprises me again by kissing me but it was torturous. he runs his tongue across the bottom on my lip and i shiver slightly causng him to smirk into the kiss.

"alright all mighty Alfa how about some dessert?" i ask as he brings me back up from the dip.

"that would be lovely" we walk back to the top of the stairs and i down the rest of my wine. the waiter is back and we order a strawberry drizzled cheese cake. we finished that and when we were getting ready to leave i reach for the check but when i was getting readyto open the black book Klaus takes it out of my hands.

"what are you doing" i question him.

"i am paying for it"

"you dont have to do that. your not my sugar daddy. i can manage it"

"i dont care what you say caroline im paying for it" geez so pushy

"fine" i roll my eyes at him" but dont expect to be paying for everything, besides i just got a job, well i compelled myself a job either way same thing" he sighs but drops it for now.

he leads me back to his car and opens the door for me."thank you 'Niklaus', for dinner and the dancing"

"youre welcome love, and if you keep calling me that im going to lose it" i smile. i know exactly what im doing to him. im tired to fighing him i dont care what anyone thinks anymore. if elena can be with damon dispite everything hes done and to me then i can be with Klaus. im done fighting him.

"hey that your name im just calling you it Nik" i smile im going to use his name. i like how i have three options. " so many nicknames i can call you i dont know how im supose to pick"

"call me what you want love" the car ride is mostly quiet until i get bored i turn the music on then hear the sounds of one republics come home coming out of the radio just starting. i turn it up a little and sing along. it kinda described how i was feeling when i denied my feelings for klaus for all that time, from the time that i ever first laid my eyes on him. i turn my head and look out the window as the song begins and as i start to sing lower than the music.

* * *

_**"hello world hope youre listening**_

_**forgive me if im young, for speaking out of turn**_

_**there's someone ive been missin, i think they could be**_

_**the better half of me, theyre in the wrong place trying to make it right**_

_**but i'm tired of justifing, so i say to you come home, come home**_

_**because ivve been waiting for you for so long, so long**_

_**right now theres a war between the vanities but all i see is you and me. the fight for you is all ive ever known, ever known. so come home."**_

i look over at klaus and smile at him while the intrumental part is playing. he reached over and grabbed my hand and placed it to his lips and my breath hitched untill i reminded myself to focus on the song.

_**"i get lost in the beauty, of everything i see**_

_**the world aint half as bad, as they paint it to be" **_i smirk at klaus knowing of his artistic side and continue while my hand is still in his. he glances from time and time again back to the road but i never take mine off him.

_**"if all the sons all the daughters, stop to take it in**_

_**well hopefully the hate subsides and the lovecan begin, it might start "**_ i look down from his eyes and to our hands together "_**or maybe im just dreaming out loud**_

_**well untill then,come home, come home.**_

_**cause ive been waiting for you for so long, for so long**_

_**right now theres a war between the vanities but all i see is you and me and the fight for you is all ive ever known, ever known. so come "**_i look back up to his eyes.

_**"everything i cant be is everything you should be, and thats why i need you here.**_

_**everything you cant be is everything i should be and thats why i need you here**_

_**so hear this now come home, come home**_

_**cause ive been waiting for you for so long so long**_

_**right now theres a war between the vanities but all i see is you and me and the fight for you is all i have ever known. ever known. so coome hoome. come home."**_

* * *

it was quiet so a while and through the next few songs.

"klaus?"

"yes love?" he says looking straight ahead toward the road. i clear my throat alittle

"umm" i look down trying to put this together but now im drawing blanks." i..i have feeling for you. and i am truly sorry for being a distraction for you. i promise i hated doing it and i felt guilty most the time because each time i almost for got that i was distracting you. and you always.. i just have feelings for you klaus and im done hiding them. i just thought you should know. you can do whatever you want with that. i know you will be leaving soon so i just wanted to get that out there" i sigh getting most of it out and look down to my lap. we were pulling into the drive and i could hear to steady breathing in the house. sounds like stefan and Rawlins are both asleep. klaus turns the car off and flashes to my side pulling the door open for me.

"thank you" i said for opening the was making me nervous. he still hasnt said anything to my confession. i look down at my feet.

"caroline" he says and puts his hand under my chin to lift it up to look me in the eyes. i sigh and give up. i look him dead in the eyes. " i forgive you for the distractions. i didnt mind. plus i knew you were distracting me, also ive clearly done worse. You should know by now that i ve fancied you from the very moment i laid eyes on you caroline."

he leans in and kisses me it was slow at first then it grew deeper and he pressed me againt the car and i start panting he releases my mouth and kisses and sucks on my neck. i drop my purse and i jump up and wrap my legs aroundhis moves his hands to my but and squeezes while holding me inplace. he moved his mouth back to mine and i wrap my arms around his neck, fingers lost in his curls. the next thing i knew we where inside the house and i was on my bed he dropped my purse on the floor and i didnt even realized he picked it up.

i smile at him from on the bed and he walks over to me and climbs on top and starts kissing my neck. i try and contain my moan. he runs his lips down the keywhole part of my dress that exposed my skin he runs one hand down my body and i feel him lifting my skirt up, i flip us so im on top straddling him and i lean in and kiss him while i dig my hips into his i feel him getting harder under me and i roll my hips a little teasing him and he flips us again so im on buttom.

" always the tease caroline! but i do remember telling you that i would make you pay"

he says in my ear i feel his hands on my dress and a slight rip at first i started to protest

"hey, i liked this dress"

" i did too but ill buy you a new one" and just like that he ripped the rest of the dress off me jst leaving me with my lace panties and my heels on. i rub my legs together in inticipation klaus runs a hand down the side of my stomach and stops at the lace but the feeling of his touch gliding down my body made my stomach dip and my breath hitch he ran his hand back up to my breast and mouthed the other causing me to moan louder and my nipples to harden as he licked and sucked. he removed his mouth from my breast and i whimper and he replaces it with his other and and he slowly kisses his way down my stomach and i feel his fangs lightly scrap above where my panties are. i feel myself pooling and i pulsating just needing to be touched

"klaus" i say but he just looks up and smirks at me evilly.

he drags the panties all the way down and off with his teeth. i go to grab his shirt and pull it off but he puts his hands over mine to stop me. i pout.

" this is no fair im completely naked and youre fully clothed" i say his smile widens

"i know. i told you not to be a tease and now this is pay back" and just like that i felt his lips on my thighs and he worked his way spread my legs apart wide and before i know it he went down on me. i gasp and jerk away quickly, he looks up and smirks.

" i take it as im your first?" he smirks.

"nobodys ever really went down on me so yes i guess in that way, you surprised me is all" i say trying to not be self consious. his smile went from ear to ear and i feel my heart clench about whats about to happen.

"dont worry then, i know what im doing" he says cockily. i huff and throw my head against the pillow. he went back down on me and i gasp again as i felt his tongue gliding up and down. he puts his hands on my thighs opening them further.

" you are already so wet" he says as if i didnt already know that. the vibration on his voice only made me wetter. i moan as he sucks on my clit. my chest heaving as he works me.

"Niklaus" i scream. i feel my legs jerking my hips jerked and klaus move his hands up to hold my hips firmly inplace. i felt my entire body getting hot with sensations ive never felt before.

"Nik..Nik.. oh god" i feel my self losing it and i try harder to hold it back i whip my head against the pillow

"Nikaus ." he slips a finger in and works me going in a steady pace and fastens, i moan even louder. i grabbed the sheets around me and i feel myself tighten around his finger he slips in another and my back arches and i feel myself tighten even more and then the pulsing down there made me feel even more. then he pulls his firgers out of me and stops all movment i buck my hips and whimper at the loss. but he holds me in place.

"hey. dont. stop. please. dont stop."

"say sorry niklaus for teasing you" i looked at him pleading. he wasnt kidding. seriously!

" im so close" and he smiles .

" please niklaus im so so so sorry for teasing you. please Nik, please."

"as you wish darling"

he started again and he rubbed and sucked even faster and harder.

"Nik..mhm"

i was gasping and i came crashing all over and he licked me up and still worked me as i came down from my high screaming "Niklaus."

i laid there panting and he removed his finger and climbed on top of me i feel empty from the loss of him in me.i blush when he stares at my face and grabs his fingers and lick them from the remainingg of my juices. i still lay there panting " .god"

"ill settle for Nik" he says and kisses my neck i pull my hands down to his shirt and i pull it off. and then i slide his pants down. hes back on top of me. i kiss him on the lips and can taste myself on him i blush harder and he opens his eyes feeling the heat from my cheeks from the blush he smiles in the kiss " you taste exquisite love" i blush even harder. i run my hand down his chest and klaus is inbetween my legs again and i can feel how hard he is through his boxers. i felt his manhood rub against my clit and i moaned already feeling myself building again.i bucked my hips on his manhood and he moaned.

"Nik..please" i beg

"are you sure caroline"

"believe me im positive" i say which only makes him smirk his lop sided grin. i feel myself getting wetter and pulse harder where his cock is touching me. he slides his boxers off and he glids into me. he doesnt move at first letting me get used to feeling him in me. i gasped as he entered and wrapped my legs around him my red heels still on.

" you are so tight love"

"you feel good in me nik" i whispered rolling my hips.

"caroline" he moaned when i moved. he took that as a sign and started slowly thrusting into me. he thrust in me slow and his hands explored my body . i had my hand on his chest feeling his muscles i ve never once seen him work out but damn he has a bod that would make any woman cum just from looking. i feel myself even slicker. and starts to pick up the pace and i moan even louder. i felt my arm getting colder in a spot on my wrist but i ignored it.

" nik.. .nik"

he thrust harder and deeper. he moves us so there is barely breathing space in between us and i feel his necklaces wacking inbetween our chests.

"Nik say my name" he keeps his eyes on mine. he thrust in again.

"Caroline" the way my name sounded from his lips had my insides clenching him in me making me even tighter.

"mhmm" i bite my lip trying to contain my screams. his hybrid features show. and i see the amber in his eyes make its apearence and i felt my self tightened even more as if it were even possible i smile up at him and kiss his face. he hit my g-spot just then and i screamed even louder. he kept hitting my spot fast and hard and i matched each of his thrusts and rolled my hips. and then i felt my self come undone and we moan each others names in unision. my back arches and hes still thrusting in me hitting my sweet spot and he soon cums after and then he collapses on top of me both of our chest heaving up and down with sweat glistening. he stays in me growing soft and pulls out i whimper at his loss and he rolls to the side of me.

"wow." i say. that was by Far the best sex i had ever had. probably the best sex anyone had. i kick off the red heels.

"you took the words out of my mouth sweet heart" he reaches over and grabs the sheet and covers us and wraps an arm around me and brings me closer. i turn my head and kiss him one last time for the night. we fall asleep together.

* * *

**A/N: okay so theres that ;p leave a review for me. i hope i got most the lyrics right. **

**the songs:**

**love somebody- maroon 5**

**come home- one republic.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: warning-smutt below, Enjoy!**

* * *

i woke up early feeling the sun on my face i look up and klaus is still asleep. he looks so peaceful. i gently move his arm from around me and i vamp speed off the bed so i dont wake him. i walk over and pick up his shirt and pull it over me. i can smell him on the shirt and he smells so good.

i walk over to the gift he gave me last night and i open the box. there was a stuffed animal in it. i pulled it out and it was a stuffed black wolf. i smile at it, "you think youre cute" i mumble to myself. i catch something unexpected around the stuffed animals neck.

i gasp quietly and look at it. its a white stone with flakes inside it making it shimmer in different _**opal stone **_from Klaus' memory i thought. but he added a steel heart to the middle of the stone with a key hole in the middle of the locked heart. i felt my eyes tear up alittle by the gesture. i continue starring at it. i swallow hard trying to ease the emotions that are flowing through me like a tidal wave.

"i thought you might like that" klaus says as he walks over to caroline his pants already on. he wraps his arms around my waist from behind and i lean my head back against him.

i clear my throat from the sudden lump thats stuck " i love it Nik, thank you so much. ill keep it close to my heart. always." i turn around still in is arms but facing him now " will you put it on for me?"

"of course love" he grabs it from me and i lift my haystack of blond frizz over my shoulders, he clasps the chain together and i felt the stone hit my chest. it was a long chain technically i could have pulled it over my head but decided against it. i look at his other necklaces on his chest and i see the blue stone one next to Henriks but it had a steel key in the middle of his. i pick it up with my right hand and grab mine with my left and put them close together.

"Nik youre the only person i could ever imagine with a key to my heart" i smile at him.

"i dont mind that at all darling" i look at my arm that was holding his necklace and my brows furrowed. the symbol on my arm started to shine.

"Nik do you see this?" klaus looked down at her arm and seen her tattoo shining around the design.

" i do. where did you get that tattoo. ive never seen one that shines"

"its not a tattoo. the only tattoos i got is the star on my foot and the bird on my wrist. when i saved rawlins his mom touched me, mumbled something and next thing i knew this was on me."

"what exactly did she say caroline?" klaus asks.

" that i should raise and protect rawlins, and i quote 'the vampire who is pure, you will do great things'whatever that means." klaus' brows furrowed deep in thought. " the only thing i know or put together so far is everytime i get 'excited' the thing shines. i just didnt pay attention last night. the first time it started shining it got cold around the mark and that was when we were kissing and stefan walked in, last night at the resturant when i put on that small show and then i felt it get cold when we you know but i didnt pay any attention to it. and then now." i blush. this thing is going to embarass me.

" i want to try something" klaus says.

"okay" i say cautiously. he grabs me and puts me on the bed on my back and i look up at him, he lifts his shirt over my head.

"yeah i dont think round 2 is going to help Nik."

"trust me" klaus says. he moves his hand down and spread my legs a little he slips his finger in my folds and starts working me i moaned as soon as his fingers made contact with me. he started kissing my neck and messageing my breast with one hand and my clit with the slips a finger in and i gasp at the intrusion and roll my hips on his finger and start moaning again.

"mhmm..ugh." he lifts his head up from my neck and looks at my wrist and smirks "interesting" klaus says.

"w-what" i manage to say as he keeps working me.

"it seems that everytime i turn you on this shines"

"great. how embarassing. im g-going to have to find ahh.. ahh.. ughhhh..." i hit my climax while klaus was starring at me " bracelet to cover it then" i say panting.

" you look beautiful when i pleasure you" he looked down at my arm and it shined even brighter. he wondered if it shines on a scale of how turned on she gets if it will shine brighter depending. klaus took his fingers out of me and to test his theory he brings his fingers to his mouth while starring me in the eyes i felt my self get wet again. he looked down at my wrist and it was even brighter.

"i like this theory" he says.

" you would..." i say. " your not the one how glows when your horny." i grumble. he chuckles.

" caroline you always glow. even before you got the symbol thing"

"thannks i feel so much better" but with an eyeroll. i notice klaus' hard, i smile and roll my hands over his chest and then i start to trace his tattoo. i heard him growl and i flipped us so he was on bottom i unzipped his pants and his erection popped out. i smile at him and then before he can respond i take him whole in my mouth.

"caroline" he moaned and i smiled. i sucked and licked up and down his shaft and i bobbed my head. i would work my way down further with every bob.

"caroline" i felt him twitch and i took him completely and sucked his whole shaft as i brought my way up. i felt him tighten up and knew he was close

" i am close love" so i stopped. he growled and i smirked at him.

"i want you to cum in my mouth, i want to taste you" that alone made his cock twitch and i gulped him down again.

"c-caroline" and just like that i felt him cum in my mouth. i licked his shaft getting every bit of him and then when i was done i looked at him he was still looking at me so i kissed the tip of his manhood and moved away from him.

"caroline, you are the most amazing woman i have ever met" klaus says and i giggle i walk toward the bathroom. i have so many things i have to do today and if i even look back at klaus on my bed, ill end up jumping his bones.

i take a shower and comeout soaking wet and klaus came in fully clothed but his hair was wet so i guess he showered in his room. i went to my closet and picked out a pink sun dress and i grabbed a white leather jacket i walked back out and threw them on my bed.

i walked over to the dresser and grabbed my white lace bra and panty set, klaus just laid on the bed and watched me. i slipped on the underwear and bra and walked over and grabbed my light green pumps. i walk over to the bed and pull the pink dress over my head and put the leather jacket on.i pull my hair in a high pony tail with a braid on the side that wraps around the hair tie. i slip on my green pumps and do my make up i went for a more natural look today so i just put some mascara on and apple juice flavored lip gloss. i look over at klaus who is till starring at me. and i pull my new necklace over my dress so the world can see.

"what?"

"nothing just admiring the view" i smile roll my eyes and walk out the room. i hear him trail after me. i walk to where i hear rawlins still asleep in his crib i walk down stairs and make a bottle before he wakes up.

back upstairs, with a glass of blood in my hand and another inklaus' then i have the bottle in my other hand. i take a sip of my blood as i walk into rawlins room. i set the cup on the stand and grab a spit up rag and throw it over my shoulder. i pick Rawlins up and walk to the rocking chair with him and the bottle in hand. after he is fed i change him and get him cleaned up and ready to leave. klaus is just standing there in the door way.

"i have got to go to the newspaper place and put an add in for a nanny"

"why?" he asks as if it isnt obvious.

"because i got a job that i now have to keep to support Rawlins. i cant use compulsion for everything and i cant mooch off of stefan nor will i pawn stefan off with my new son that i promised to care and protect for."

" i have more than enough money i cou-"

"dont even finish that sentence. im not taking your money. ill raise Rawlins as my own and i will support him like anyone else. by working. i mean i will have to find either a second job or a better one but thats not a problem." i sigh and walk out with rawlins. stefans still asleep so i wrote a note.

* * *

_**Stefan**_

**i left and i have Rawlins, thank you so much for watching him last night for me while i went on my date. which by the way went great actally better than great but we will talk later. **

**-**_**Care**_

* * *

i put Rawlins in his car seat and started walking to the door. i forgot the blood on the stand in rawlins room. i turn and flash to the room so steadily that i didnt even bother Rawlins. he looks unfazed. i grab my cup and take a sip while walking out.

"mhmm" i moan as i feel the liquid slid down my throat. i down the rest and take it to the kitchen sink. i walk back to the door and klaus was there i raised an eyebrow.

"are you coming with me?" i ask.

" well i came here for you so i think the answer is yes."

"oh okay" i walk past him and he grabs Rawlins out my arm. i look at him and he just smiles and takes my hand. i look down at it. where do we even stand? i have a son now. i have my first house that im sharing with my best friend stefan. he is in the middle of a war in new orleans and he has hayley drama. i shove the thoughts away for we had sex after i confessed about having feelings for him as well.

i get the add in the paper and we head to the library. i look up a bunch of symbols to figure out what that witch did to me. i have a whole stack of books that ive already read/skimmed. Rawlins starts crying and i take him out his seat and start rocking him in my arms while reading a book in my other hand. klaus went off to find a book. Rawlins starting to calm down and a guy comes in the aisle. i smile and move back so he could pass through the small aisle. i look back down at the book and felt his eyes on me. i looked up and noticed him starring at me.

"do i know you?" i ask kindly.

" im sorry i didnt mean to stare its just you are so beautiful and i noticed you dont have a ring on your finger" the man says. i involuntarily looked down to my empty ring finger.

"thank you, and i suppose i dont." i say.

"my name is Caleb" he says and reaches to me. i set the book down and shake his hand with rawlins in my other arm."Caroline" i say.

"wow. beautiful girl, beautiful name." he says smiling at me "is that your son?"

i look down to the boy in my arms "yes" i tell caleb who is now starring at me weirdly.

"wheres his father?" this caleb sure does have a lot of questions. im sure klaus wont mind if i temparily use him.

"hes around here somewhere" and right on cue klaus walks up to me. "hey sweetie" i grab his hand and gave him a peck on his lips. he looked at me weird. i turned my gaze at caleb."mhm it was nice meeting you" i grabbed the carseat and left the book. there wasnt anything on it anyways. i turned with klaus and walked away.

"what was that about?"Klaus asks.

"i dont know he came up to me and started asking questions. i got uncomfortable so i lied a little and then you showed up. the end"i sighed" i just had a bad feeling so on that note i was probably just being overprotective."

"what did he say?"

"ugh i was beautiful, he didnt notice a ring on my finger, he asked if rawlins was my son and i said yes then he asked where his dad was and i used you. sorry." i say looking at klaus while putting rawlins in his seat and pulling the blanket around him.

"persistant, your instincts might be right. but if not it looks like you have an admirer"

"im happy with the one that hold my attention. thanks though" i smile sweet and bubbly at klaus.

"dont worry im happy admirering you also and you can use me all you want"

"like i said im sorry he just made me uncomfortable and you were here so i used you. i know you are uncomfortable with the whole baby thing and i should have approached the subect in a different direction. it was just kind of a knee jerk react-"

"Caroline i dont mind, calm down. im not uncomfortable with the whole baby thing i just..." i give him a look that says 'mhm uncomfortable'. i walk over to the computer and klaus carries rawlins over and sits next to me. i look up fires from the other night and found the names of the people who died in the fire but it just says husband and wife parashed it says nothing about there being a baby or anything.

" this mentions nothing of the baby or the vampire, someones covering it. i mean i guess i get that because the vampire but why isnt there anything about Rawlins?"

"probably assumed a vampire kidnaped him so they make it seem as though he never existed"

"i guess" i take a picture of my 'rune' from my phone and hook it up to the computer. i take the photo and place it into the search bar of google.

finally something on this stupid mark.i click on the only link there is and sure enough there is a drawing of the symbol and a discription. klaus is paying no attention to me and is playing with rawlins.

* * *

_**"this is an old rune that has been forgotten, mostly it is thought to be a myth. if a Pure Vampire finds a witch that is drawn in (which only happens once ever). the witch will curse the vampire with a rune by touch male or female. it will have the initial of the Vampires name in the middle of a monogram and said to help the vampire concieve and have other powers gradually after each pregnancy or help procreate depending on gender. however the Vampire can only concieve with his/her true love its also said that the rune will glow or shine when the true love is found and they are intimant of any forms of acts."**_

* * *

i gulp and feel a tear go down my cheek and stop reading. i sent the link to my phone and unplug it. i look over at Klaus and i wipe my face from the tear that i shed. i look back to the screen of the computer and i reached for the mouse and noticed my hand shake.

"klaus" i whisper, not sure he even heard me. i look down at my stomach. "klaus" i say a little louder.

"whats wrong, love?" he looks at me then the computer. i watch him and his eyes go wide as he reads the text on the screen.

"im so sorry Nik" i whisper and start crying. klaus raps an arm around me and brings me into a hug.

"what are you sorry about"

"i know you just had a daddy scare and i dont even know where 'we' stand or what our relationship is. and.."

" caroline im not sorry. if any one is to have my child id hope that it was you and only you. as to where we stand id have to say i dont want to ever let you go."

"so youre saying you are by boyfriend?" i glance up at him with a slight smile playing at my lips. his face was serious for a second and then he picked Rawlins up leaned over to the computer and cleared the history and closed the tab. he grabbed my hand and walked to the car. i got in and he put rawlins in the back. he hopped in and i looked at him still waiting for my answer. he turns in his seat and looks at me witha slight smirk on his lips.

"boyfriend for now" i swear my mouth dropped at that and gulped. he just chucked and i turned in my seat. he pulled out and started driving back to my house.

"so you arent scared of the whole you being my soul mate thing?" i ask cautiously. i know his views on love 'its a weakness' i heard him say in mystic falls what seems a life time ago, but i guess it was. he thought it over for a second.

"me scared. never." he scoffed. i gave him a look.

"nik i dont know what happened to you in your past but i promise you, youre worth loving" i say quietly. he looks at me and nods and i can tell he was remembering something. as were driving klaus pulls his phone out and calls elijah.

"elijah dear brother, how are you?" klaus asks

"**im well Niklaus, whats wrong" elijah says.**

"well i just wanted to to inform you on some information" klaus says. Rawlins starts crying and caroline flashes to the back seat hushing the baby and soothing him. i look at her in the rear view and smile

"**Niklaus is that a baby?"**

"indeed it is Elijah"

**"why is there a baby with you?"**

"well it seems that Caroline _'adopted', _anyways i have family business here. so i wont be returning back to new orleans anytime soon" i look back at Caroline who was now smilng at me " you can do what ever you want with the business there you can continue with the war, but ive found other interests and i can over rule marcel at a later time"

"**did you say a family matter? i thought you said you were with "**

"i did and i am"

**"****well do you need my help? i really have no need in new orleans anymore****?" **i look back at caroline who nods.

"Caroline says its fine if you would like to stay at her house in a guest room you are more than welcome to."

**"tell i thank her for her hospitality and Niklaus when i arrive you can inform me in more detail of the family business you have to take care of**" elijah says

"as you wish 'Lijah" klaus says and snaps his phone shut

* * *

*****Klaus' POV*****

* * *

i pull up into carolines drive "Caroline love, did i ever tell you i like this place you picked out?"  
" i dont think you have, but i like it too so does stefan" caroline says.

i hop out of the car and grab Rawlins and his seat. i walk up to the porch and look to see caroline grab the diaper bag and her purse. i walk in the door and take Rawlins out his seat and head toward the living room. stefans sitting on the couch.

"ah theres the rippahh"

"the ripper where" stefan fakes a scared look with his hand on his chest while he looks around. i chuckle." so how you doing dear old friend?"

"oh you know the usual. what about you? how was that date last night. Carolines note she left me said she had a really 'really' good time" stefan winks at me jokingly. since stefan lost alot of his memories he isnt so broody. i like it. so Caroline had a really good time last night. well ill take pride in my work. but when did she leave a note. i need to start paying more attention.

"Stefan! girl code you cant just go spilling secrets" caroline gasps overhearing our conversation. i chuckle at the girl code thing.

" yeah stef girl code" i say

" ugh see what you are doing to me care, you are imasculinating me!" stefan exclaims.

"well no more secret sharing!" caroline replies back " so steffy you making dinner" she asks with a puppy dog face.

"i am" stefan informs her. he stands up and walks towards her and she gives hima kiss on the cheek while he passes.

"stef, thanks again for last night"

"im glad i kept that appartment. the sound i was hearing last night i have a feeling ill be there alot" stefan replies back

caroline gasps in embarassment and her face reddens "STEFAN!"

i laugh and she shoots her glare to me i stop laughing and wink at her. she takes her jacket off and sets it to the end of the couch.

"oh stefan do you mind if elijah stays with us for a little while and possibly rebekah?"

"not at all care, besides i dont remember them anyways so i automatically have a clean slate" stefan says as he walks to the kitchen. she walks to her room and i put rawlins in his crib and follow after Caroline. she goes to the closet and grabs sheets and walks to the other side of the house and starts making a bed. i watch her as she bend and her necklace hits her chest as she shakes the sheets out i go and grab the other side and help her "thanks" she says.

i pick her up bridal style and flash her back to her room and i see her arm glow and smile. she notices my smile and gaze she follows it and sees her arm "ughh" she squeals and covers her arm. i wiggle my eyebrows up at her. she shakes her head at me.

she walks to the stuffed wolf i got her and picks it up and lays on her bed withthe wolf in her lap. i lay beside her.

" so the wolf...real cute and creative"

" is that sarcassim i hear?"

" not even." she leans over and straddles me innocently and she looks at me." so my wolf, any doubts?" she just called me her wolf. if that was anyone else i wouldve ripped their heart out but the way she said it made me like it. i leaned up on my arms into a sitting position with her on my lap still.

"i rather like that nick name love"

"you seem to like anything i call you. i told you that you have many names."

"you did" i tell her and i lean my lips in closer to her chest as i see her arm slightly glowing i smile. i rather like this whole glowing arm thing when she gets turned on i place my lips on her collarbone and i hear her moan. its even better that im the only one who will ever have this effect on her.

she wraps her arms around my neck and leans closer to me. the perfume of her skin nearly drive me to the edge right there and i start to harden. i hear her moan as she feels me hard on her core she digs her hips in a little causing me to growl and suck on her neck. she takes one hand and gropes be above my jeans and i moan when she starts rubbing her hands up and down. i lay my head of her chest. this woman has me around her finger and she doesnt even know it.

"i dont think stefan remembers his relationship with rebekah and i dont really like her but she can come too" she whispers" i know once one mikaelson arrives its not long untill you are all together. but if she does come i wanna play match maker"

" if stefan doesnt figure it out until she gets here theyll prob hit it off. they found each other once without an interference so i dont think they will need help. besides i think bekah has feeling for that human boy Matt?"

caroline rolled her eyes. she must really not like bekah. "why dont you like her?" i ask alittle amused by her frustration.

"she tried taking my spot on the cheerleadiing team also the decorating committiee and she snapped my neck.i dont know. i dont really know her but she hasnt been nice so far so. it doesnt matter though if she wants to stay here she is more than welcome too"

"i dont know how i deserve you love" i say and she captures my lips. she hops off of me and unzips her dress letting it fall as she walks into her closet i watched as she bent over showing me her ass with in her white lace panties. i smirk as i admirer her perfection. i watch as she puts on a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants and i gulped down as i watched trying to keep control.

"what ya doing?" i ask her.

"im going to go work out" she says i watch as she comes up to me and kisses my cheek.  
"what about Rawlins?" i ask.

" dont freak i made sure there was a gym here. so ill hear if he wakes"

"you want company?"

"dont faze me none" she looks at me then grabs my hand and leads me across the hall to my room. i watch as she goes to a dresser and grabs a pair of my black sweat pants she tosses them to me. i look at her like shes crazy but she just sits on my bed and watches me expectantly. i sigh but drop my pants for her. she smiles and stares at me leaning back on her elbows. i watch as she crosses her legs and takes a deep breath to steady herself. i pull the black sweats on slowly and i was getting ready to leave but she flashes infront of me and crosses her arms over chest.

"what?"

"take your shirt off" she demands. i raise a brow and smirk at her as i lift my shirt over my head and throw it behind me. i see her smile and then she turns around and walks out. i frown but follow her to a room. it looked like a study so i dont nderstand.

"you made me change so you could workout your brain muscles?" i sarcasitcally ask. she rolls her eyes at me but walks to the desk and pushes a button on the side of drawer. next thing i knew the wall was opening and there was a secret workout room. she smirks and walks in.

"im impressed" i tell her. i was definatly not expecting that.

" i have a thing for secret rooms." she shrugs and walks in.

"so why did i have to change again?"

"eye candy, motivation. take it as you will" i chuckle at her response but she hasnt taken her eyes off my chest. i walk closer to her.

"and what exactly are you working out for?" i look her up and down" you have the most perfect body and youre a vampire. your body is frozen the way it is."

" its more of a training thing. self defense. just because im a vampire doesnt mean anything.i dont want anyone getting the drop on me. so stefan has been helping me and ive been watching boxing videos and stuff"

"makes since, i could teach you"

"my wolf is going to teach me...mhmm" she feigns thinking hardly "well i suppose" i squint my eyes at her and then i swing my arm toward her and she easily dodged it and smiled.

"very good love" i compliment her. she walks closer to me and rests her hands along my chest.

"so ive never seen you work out. how do you maintain that bod? i mean i actually have an excuse. i was the captain of the cheerleading squad whats yours?"

"natural beauty i suppose" i fan myself dramatically. she laughs loudly and freely. i cant help but to feel captivated by her. she turns around then flashes on top on me and i was on the ground. i blink, did she really just get the drop on me? shes straddling me.

" i believe stefan said something about not taking your eyes off your opponent" she smiles.

i flip us so im on top of her. "the eyes never lie, love" i lean in and kiss her along her cheek bone. she shudders and i feel her cross her legs again squeezing them shut, i smile att the light blush that spreads across her cheeks.

i know what she needs i take my hand and slowly move it down to her pants. i slip my hand under and she is soaked. i pull her pants down and i take mine off and spread her legs wide open. she giggles and takes her sports bra off.

"we really shouldnt..stefan could hear" she whispers. i shrug but she crosses her arms i look around and see a stereo i flash to it and turn it on raising the volume a little just to muffle us. i flash back to her and relaxes a little bit she leans up and kisses my neck i growl at the feeling of her lips on my skin and i feel her hands slide down my body and she grips my manhood she flips us so shes on top again she centers herself and glads all the way down so im fully in her she moans feeling me fill her.

normally i would be dominating but the way she takes over me leaves me speechless. she starts to glide up and down and i grab her hips as she moves, i match her thrusts. i sit up and mouth one of her breasts making her nipples harden. i take the other in my hand and massage it shes still thrusting and owning me. she throws her head back and i feel her tightening around my member and i guide her hips as her first orgasm takes over her. i flip her back so im on top of her and i thrust inside her and she moans loudly. i go harder and deeper with each thrust

"caroline" i moan and she scratches at my back as i go deeper in her hitting her sweetspot over and over buiding her up again, i feel her tighten and she flips us standing and shes holding onto some epuipment above her head as i keep thrusting inside her her hips are rolling and the new position has her hands bending the metal bars shes holidng onto.

"harder" i feel her tighten even more around me and i cant help but smile as i see her blue eyes starring at me with her hair still pulled up. she was by far the most beautiful woman i have ever seen within all my thousand years.

"Niklaus.. ohh Nik. ah" i harden even more when she lets herself go. i felt her shudder and she came hard clenching me tightly i keep thrusting as i feel her grip on my back drawing blood i got to admit she is amazing at sex. soon after she comes down from her high she screams "my wolf" and that was enough for me, i cum inside her and i bring her down to the floor with me holding her close to me, panting heavily.

"niklaus i think i might be in love with you" i hear her say. i stiffen but soften when i look at her in the eyes. i rest my head on her forhead.

"caroline i think i might be in love with you too" i say honestly letting the raw emotion take over so the first time covering all my features. she kisses me but it was the sweetest kiss i have ever had she removes herself from me being in her still and stands up she offers me her hand. i take it and stand up with her.

" will go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Mr. mikealson i would love to." she smiles at me bends down and hands me my pants.

"thanks love" i put my pants on and watch as she puts her clothing back on. her clothes are hugging everything and i have to focus on something else so i dont go hard again." well that was a good workout for today" i smirk at her. she blushes but walks over to the stereo and turns it off. she walks over to the wall and pushes in a brick and the wall opens back up i follow her out. we walk through the livingroom where we bump into stefan, he raises and eyebrow and i smirk.

"working out i see" stefan remarks swinging his hand inbetween the both of us. we still have small droplets of sweat on our bodies. Caroline wipes her forehead with the back of her arm.

"yeah it was pretty intense" she says walking towards stefan but she does a little twirl and when she faces me she winks and turns back to stefan and keeps walking. she must have went back to her room.

"i guess she doesnt realise that Vampires can tell when someone has sex" stefan says.

"hey im not telling her. thats just another blush that i get to see when she realises. plus we were 'workingout' mhm wrestling. she pinned me a few times" i could hear caroline coming back.

"sure, sure" stefan says but walks back to the kitchen."foods almost done."

caroline has a towl in her hand and she throws it at me to wipe some of the sweat off.i walk to the kitchen and grab some blood. she turns and goes back to Rawlins room. she feeds him and puts him back down and walks back to her shower. i hear her getting in and i follow her.

"Caroline do you mind if i join you"

"fine, but no funny business" caroline says and takes her clothes off and steps in the shower i immeditely follow her. i step in and close the shower door and she has the water pouring down her body she pulls the hairtie out her hair and lets her hair fall down. she runs her finger through the braid. i soak my hair and she grabs the shampoo and puts a generous amount on my head. she starts rubbing it into a lather but her eyes never left mine. i leaned in and kissed her.

she giggles as i give her butterfly kisses all over she grabs more shampoo and starts washing her hair she leans in the water to let it rinse and i watch as the soap bubble run down her back she starts washing her body and i rinse my hair out she put conditioner in hers and is standing away from the water so her hair can absorb it.

she hands me the soap to start washing my body. she walks back into the water and presses a button. next thing i knew was that water was coming from the ceiling as if it were raining. she laughs at my surprise.

it immidiatly soaks us, she leans in and i kiss her and i move her to the wall and pin her there i let my tongue slide across her bottom lip and i hear her moan.

"Mr. Mikaelson i said no funny business" she flashes so im pinned to the wall she giggles and pecks my kiss but gets out the shower. she wraps a towl around her and hands me one.

"i guess i could control myself for a moment" i say while wrapping the towl around my lower half. she walks to her closet and grabs a white silk night gown and goes all the way to the floor. she grabbes a robe and puts it on her. i leave her and go to my room and change and i hear my phone ringing. it was elijah.

_**"Niklaus im taking the jet so ill probably be there sometime in the morning"**_

"okay well ill send a car for you and he will bring you here, Caroline and Stefan is excited for your arrivial brother"

_**"okay well until tomorrow**_"

"until tomorrow" and i snap my phone shut.

i walk down to the dinning room where i see caroline setting up three plates and silverware. stefan comes out balancing three large plates and sets them in the middle of the table and walks back to the kitchen.

"need anyhelp love?" i ask her as she walks over to a stand and lights a few white candles.

"nope everythings done" she takes a seat and i take my seat beside her and stefan comes in with a plate of rolls. stefan takes a seat across from me.

"mhm stef this smells so good, thank you" caroline looks at all the food on the table.

"your welcome care"

"yes it does smell good steffy" i wink at him and he rolls his eyes.

"thanks" was all he said to me. i chuckle and we dig in.

"so stefan got your eye on anyone?" Caroline asks. i look at her and shes smiling. stefan stands and walks to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle, he walks back to his seat and pours himself some then caroline takes the bottle and pours herself some. she moans into the drink.

"not at the moment"stefan replys and caroline hands me the bottle. i poured the liquid into a glass and it has a maroon thinkness to it.

"its jst a drink stefan came up with it just has blood laced with it, he calls it the ripper bloodshed" caroline tells me and i couldnt hold my chuckle in.

"thats a good name" i tell stefan and take a swigg. it was strong and sweet "and its good" i take the last bite of my food and i hear Rawlins starting to cry. Caroline must have to because she started getting up. i grab her hand and pull her back down and i get up to go get Rawlins.

i walked into his room and grabbed him. he immidiatly stopped crying. i look at him and he just looks at me. i grab the pacifier and put it in his mouth and hold it there while he continues to suck. with him still in my arms i walk over to a button on the wall and soft forest music starts playing from a speaker on the over does herself, i thought. the baby lifts his hand and grabs the collar of my shirt and i just rock with him.

if im going to be with Caroline then Rawlins is apart of my life just as much as she is. i reached in my pocket and called one of my hybrids that is just hanging out in town to come over in the morning. Rawlins fell asleep in my arms and i had to unhook his hand on my sleeve.

then i feel Caroline wrapping her arm around me from behind and she puts her head on my back.i turn with him still in my arm and i wrap my other arm around caroline who kisses Rawlins forehead. i want this. caroline is the most light and beautiful person i have ever met and i will fight for this.

she leans up and kisses me then walks out the room and was back with something. i turn to her and there was a flash. she just took a picture of me with Rawlins.

"you know i think it would be more appropriate if youre in the picture also love"

she walks over and leans in and the camara flashes again."happy?" she asks.

"most definatly" i whisper in her ear and she flashes out the room. next thing i know i hear stefan 'come on! caroline you know i dont like my picture being taken' and i laugh. i Put the now asleep rawlins into his crib. Caroline was on her bed her robe was draped across the chair in the room. i walked over to her and she turned the lights off. i lay beside her and she scotches over and puts her hand on my chest and she rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"what should i wear for my date tomorrow?" she asks softly.

"casual wear love"

"okay." she stands up and walks toward the window and closes the curtain so the light could peak in. she climbs back in bed and i wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. she takes her hand and places if over my necklaces. i kiss her forehead and she falls asleep soon after.

* * *

*****Carolines POV*****

* * *

i woke up to my phone ringing, i lean over and flip it open.

"hello?"

"hi, may i speak with miss forbes.?"

"this is she" i move klaus' arm from around me and hop out of bed and go to the balcony so i dont wake him.

"okay great! my name is Torrey and i seen your add in the news paper about you needing a nanny" torrey says

"right, um if your free today id like it if you could come over to my home and i can interview you here."

"im free today so i can make it over. what time?" she asks i turn a curl around in my finger

"would 12 work for you?"

"yeah that sounds great" i gave her my address. and hung up but right when i was about to open the doors to go back inside my phone rings again. i answer it to a man.

"hey im calling about an add i seen in the paper for a nanny position?"

" and with whom am i speaking to?" i ask. he must be nervous.

"Travis McSeen ma'am"

"okay my name is caroline. if you could come over for an interview and then we can go from there"

" thats fine with me just name the time and place"

"1:20 sound good to you?"

"thats fine see you then Caroline."

i hung up my phone and walked back inside. klaus was still on the bed and i leaned over and kissed his cheek he pulled me in closer.

"good morning Klaus"

"morning Sweetheart."

" you should probably get ready"

"for what?"

"your brother, might i remind you that someone needs to pick him up"

" i took care of that yesterday, i have a driver picking him up" klaus says. i look at him. when did he have time to hire a driver. i shake my head and go to my closet. i pull over a jason aldean shirt i got from a concert and i pulled on a pair of tight light blue jeans. with nude heels. i tuck in the necklace. i curl my hair and do my make up and climb back on the bed for a second. "you like Jason Aldean?" klaus asks me.

" i like all kinds of music, i dont just stick to one type" i tell him.

" who is your favorite?" i smile alittle.

"well my favorite female artist is by far Katy Perry, but i like alot of guys so i cant really decide. one day it'll be one republic to emblem3 to a rock station then lil wayne, oldies i just like a lot of music its the lyrics that capture my attention, if i can relate then i like it. "

"is that where your interest comes with singing?" he asks.

"i guess. i normally dont sing infront of only done it once and that was when i was with matt. so the only ones who heard me sing was elena and bonnie mostly. ric and jenna heard me once and my mom was never really around with the whole working 24/7 thing. so i mostly kept it to myself"

"you dated matt?" he asks.

"out of all that, thats what you got?" i shake my head at him.

" no i got the rest i just didnt know you were with him."

"it was awhile ago klaus. its a small town okay, actually i think i was with him when you first came to town, but i cant remember now. there was even a time when i went after stefan and now we are best friends. but dont worry he was just fresh meat and my human self was a little neurotic and you cant be jealous because youve lived a thousand years. that means a thousand years of woman and sex i have to compete with"

klaus starts laughing."theres no competition, you are the best" klaus says.

i hear a horn beep and hop up." seems your brother is here. oh and when he settles i have something i want to show you" i look at him, he looks at me warily but nods.

i walk to the door and open it. i smile brightly to make Elijah feel comfy.

"Hello its nice to see you again" he says walking up to the door.

"hi elijah,please come in" i invite him in and grab his hand and pull him toward the living room." im glad you came, i know we havent actually talked but elena said she likes you. so i want you to make yourself feel right at home." i looked behind me at klaus.

"nik grab your brothers stuff" he looks at me.

"no, he can grab his own stuff" he huffs out. i stop mid tow with elijah right behind me.

"Klaus" i give him a look.

"fine" he grumbles and picks it up, i smile at Elijah who has a surprised expression on his face. i release his hand so he could follow.

"you must be tired and want to clean up from your travels." i say to elijah as i lead him down the hallway." this is your room. it has a connected bathroom" he walks in and looks around, he looks back at me and i smile.

"thank you miss forbes"

"Caroline, please" i say and klaus comes in with some of the bags and drops it on the floor then looks at me i walk up and kiss him on the cheek then look back at Elijah.

"ill leave you be now" i smile and walk out. its 11am so i walk over to where i hear rawlins making baby noises. i lean over the crib.

"hey baby" i say as i rest my hand on the crib and i run my finger down Rawlins forehead he smiles a little and makes a noise.

"are you hungry?come on" i lift him up and sit down on the chair and grab the bottle. this stuff still smells dreadful. i feed him then lift him up and start patting his back. i worked my way up his back and he burped then spit up a little.

"ew Rawlins!" i felt the warm spitup run down the rag. i clean him up and walk back out the room with him."thats so gross" i hear a chuckle and whirl around.

"its not funny klaus!" i walk down to the kitchen and grab a blood bag and i rock him in my arms. i hear Elijah behind me.

"hello. if your hungry you can help yourself. i have left overs from lastnights dinner in the fridge along with blood bags"

"thank you. so this is the baby i heard in the background?" elijah asks. I look down in my arms and smile.

"It is."

"do you know of Niklaus' business here?"

"i do however i think you should wait and ask him."

"as you wish " i hand him a glass with blood in it.

"please you can call me Caroline, here drink up" i look at the clock on the microwave that says its 11:48 am. "if you will excuse me i have some business to attend to." he nods and i walk past him. i see stefan and klaus watching tv and i put rawlins in the playpin. i sit down inbetween the two.

"stefan would you mind watching Rawlins, im interviewing some nannys for Rawlins so you dont get stuck with him"

"Care i dont mind" stefan looks at me and turns back to the tv.

"thanks" i say and i feel klaus snake his arm around me and pull me closer into him. i hear Elijah walk in and sit down with a book on the opposite couch. i smile at him and then i hear tires on the drive i stand and klaus stands too i look at him in bewilderment.

"what are you doing?" i ask

"helping you" Klaus wiggles his eyebrows.

"thats unnecessary"

"too bad" i sigh but drop it. i hear a knock on the door. i walk and open it to see a short woman probably early twenties with black hair,pale skin, and bright blue eyes.

"Hi you must be Torrey" i smile and wave my arm for her to enter. im not inviteing her in incase she is a vampire but she walks through the door way.

"Caroline? hi. its a pleasure to meet you"

"the pleasures all mine." i look at klaus and smile and turn back to Torrey " this is my Boyfriend Klaus" i gesture to him and he nods at the girl. " follow us." i say and i usher into the takes a seat behind the desk and i roll my eyes and he smirks at me. i sit down on his lap.

"you have a lovely home" torrey says as she takes a seat.

"thank you" i said and tucked a curl behind my ear as klaus lightly squeezed my thigh.

"okay so tell me about yourself" i say and she takes a deep breath.

"Well my name is Torrey, i have 2 older brothers and one baby sister. i love little kids, i volunteer at kid corners and daycares to help out"

"are you in school?" i ask.

"im saving money" torrey looks down at her back up with a plastered smile.

"if i hire you, ill start you out at 8 dollars an hour."

"thats fine with me."

"do you work holidays?"

"i perfer not to but i will" i nod at her. i wont actually make her.

"so are you from here? do you have family here"

"i am but im not close with my family"

"i see-"klaus interupts. "so how do you deal with punishments.?"

" i dont hit children if thats what you are asking" he nods.

"excellent because if you are to be hired, there will be no harm to the child and you will have a body guard with you at all times and if the child is harmed on your watch, love, you will have to pay consequences" klaus says and Torrey swallows. i look over at klaus and clear my throat. he just smiles but i can tell hes being deadly serious.

"i completely understand, however i will never dream of harming yours or any ."

"have you been in anytrouble with the law?" Klaus asks. i just let him take over the interegation/interview.

"no sir." Torrey says confidently and i smile at her.

"do you do drugs and are you willing to take drug tests and undergo a background check?"

" i dont do drugs and im willing to do drug tests, i dont mind the background checks. can i ask something?"

"of course" i say.

"are you famous or something?"

"im not, Klaus however has his own reputation and he can be a bit overprotective at times thats all."

"okay."

" do you have references and when will you be able to start if hired?" i return to the interviewing.

she hands me a sheet with a few references and their phone numbers "and i can start as soon as you need me"

"would you mind if i contacted your references?"

"not at all." she smiles.

"My son Rawlins is an infant, are you capable of watching him at this young age?"

" yes, i practically raised my sister. my brothers all worked and so did my Dad so i watched her"

"okay well i think i covered most of it. thank you for coming" i walk to her and give her a light hug.

"it was nice meeting you and Klaus" i take her to the door and let her out. i turn to klaus.

"i like her"i say.

"shes okay"

"were you being serious about the whole body gaurd thing or were you just trying to scare the poor girl?"

" i was being dead serious. im with you which also means im with Rawlins. hes yours, which makes him mine. you will have bodyguards also. i have some of my hybrids coming down." klaus says and i smile and kiss him.

" do you want to do the next interview or do you like Torrey?"

" i think Torreys fine." he says and then i hear a knock at the door and i open it and Travis is there.

"Caroline right? im here for the interview"

"this is Klaus, he will be interviewing you." i motion for him to enter. he does and then klaus takes him to the study and scares the poor guy. i was back into the livingroom with stefan and Elijah. i take a seat next to Stefan.

"so Elijah, how was your stay in New orleans?" i ask.

"it was...decent" he says. i nod at him.

"im sure. ive heard bits about the war brewing from what Nik has told me but i dont know much"

"its not really interesting news. Niklaus protege took the city over after we left and Niklaus just wanted it back."

"i see and the Hayley business?"

he clears his throat and i look at him "shes fine miss forbes " i look at the tv and stefan is watching 'freedom writer'.

" i like this movie" i say. stefan looks at me and takes a drink out of his cup."have you seen this before?"

" ive seen it twice, i like it also" he says

"i swear ive cried a few times" i smile.

"well it truly is an inspiring movie" Elijah chips in.

" i agree."i said as i hear nik say something to the guy and i flashed to the study.

"well thank you for coming " i interupt " but it seems we have other obligations to attend to" i say and show the guy the door. i turn to klaus.

"what i was just having some fun love" he says smiling.

" i dont need blood on my new rug" i point down. "anyways we really do have other obligations or are you forgeting the date you asked me out on last night."

"id never forget sweet heart" he walks to me and picks me up bridal style and flashes us to the living room and sits down on the couch with me on his lap. i see Elijah starring at us and stefan was ignoring us watching his movie. i sigh and look at klaus.

"i think we should probably tell them" i say to klaus who looks at Elijah. i see stefan grab the remote and pause the movie.

"whats wrong ?" stefan says cautiously.

"nothings wrong, we just need to share some details" i say.

"it seems that me and Caroline are soul mates. litterally and we are together. so elijah this is what i meant about family business" klaus chips in.

"what do you mean litterally soul mates Niklaus" Elijah asks and i can see Klaus smile from ear to ear and i roll my eyes.

"well dear brother, Caroline my light, has been marked and its said that she can concieve and she will obtain'powers' but only after she finds her soul mate and conception" klaus says.

"so how do you know that youre her soul mate" stefan asks.

"well because of this" he lifts my arm for both elijah and stefan to see.

"i dont understand brother, how does a tattoo tell you that youre indeed hers?"

"iam glad you asked" klaus cocked his head at me and my eyes go wide.

" .DARE. KLAUS!" i yell at him but he holds my arm down so they can watch it and then he leans in and kisses my neck and sucks on my skin.

" i dont think we really need to watch this" stefan says trying to interupt.

"i-i agree" i say but Klaus doesnt stop and just when his Fangs scrape across my skin i moan and my arm starts shining, to my embarassment. he stops and looks down at my arm then lifts it for elijah to see and stefans eyes are wide.

"thats how i know" klaus says and he hands him my phone and pulls up the link and shows him the text and Elijah reads it aloud so stefan can hear.

* * *

_**"this is an old rune that has been forgotten, mostly it is thought to be a myth. if a Pure Vampire finds a witch that is drawn in (which only happens once ever). the witch will curse the vampire with a rune by touch male or female. it will have the initial of the Vampires name in the middle of a monogram and said to help the vampire concieve and have other powers gradually after each pregnancy or help procreate depending on gender. however the Vampire can only concieve with his/her true love its also said that the rune will glow or shine when the true love is found and they are intimant of any forms of acts."**_

* * *

elijah starts smiling "so you can have a family after all" he asks.

"i suppose so but i havent claimed her as mine yet" klaus says and i look at him qestioningly.

"what do you mean?" i ask.

" well as you know i am a hybrid,part werewolf" Klaus says.

" i dont think i like where this is going" i say just rolls his eyes and continues.

"Anyways ive felt a pull to you since i first laid my eyes on you. its a feeling that makes me drawn into you , it makes me want to claim you. like the feeling for a wolf to howl at the full moon, however its different. I would claim you as mine and everyone supernatural would know you are i am yours. you would feel what im feeling just as i would feel what you are would know if i was in danger and vice versa. you would be my one and only. if anything would happen to you and you wouldnt make it a part of me would die and i will just be a walking shell" my mouth drops as klaus continues. "theres more,like in april every year-"

"and how would you 'claim' me" i interrupted klaus. he clears his throat.

"well since im a hybrid, blood sharing and sex. ive resisted the urge everytime ive been with you. thats why i let my hybrid features slip our first time" klaus pulls a strand of my hair behind my ear.

" but ive already had your blood and weve already done'it'."

" yeah but we werent blood sharing and intimate, dont you know anything about blood sharing?"

" only what stefan told me, he said it was 'personal'" i look over at Stefan who was slightly blushing clearly remembering something i dont want to know about "but i never tried it".

"it is 'personal' its another form of intimacy for vampires and hybrid. its ecstatic" klaus says in my ear.

"well no wonder stefan didnt go into detail and hes blushing like a mad man" i turn everyones gaze toward stefan.

" i am not" stefan grumbles but not meeting anyones gaze.

"you are to steffy" i say he turns and presses play on the tv trying to focus on whats playing

"so have you ever mated with anyone or whatever?" i ask klaus who immediatly stiffen.

"ive never mated with anyone. never had the pull until you. and i never let anyone blood share with drain them but i wouldnt let them drink from me at the same time, until you. i always put my blood in a cup"

"oh" i say and change the subject "steffy" i say sweetly.

"yes care?" stefan asks.

"it seems i have a date tonight wou-"

"ill watch Rawlins. your welcome." and he turns back to the tv. well ok then.

" and ill help"Elijah says to my surpirse.

"Really?" i ask surprised raising my eyebrows.

"really, really." elijah smiles.

" well thank you"i smile and hop off klaus' lap and drag him with me out to the car. i hop in.

"someones anxious" klaus says. i roll my eyes and click the seat belt.

"hey if its anything like the first date can you blame me?" i ask him, he shrugs.

"we're just going to a grill. they have a karaoke night"

"sounds fun, so you gonna sing?" he laughs loudly. i just stare at him. he looks at me a second.

"you being serious?" he asks me.

"well yea"

"not a chance"

"come on my wolf jst a little song"

"its not going to happen love"

"Fine" we walk into the grill and it was almost empty thankfully. i walk straight up to the bar and order a shot of tequila and a bugur and fries. KLaus put my name on a list. we sat at the bar for a little while. the grill started to get pack. i had to more shots since the first one. and i could hear klaus laughing eveyonce in a while at something ive done.

i stood and was dancing on the dance floor as people start singing on the stage. i let loose and continued dancing freely.  
"Can i have Caroline Forbes up to the stage. Caroline Forbes" i felt my heart drop and the andrenaline kick in, i looked at klaus who was just smirking at me."here goes nothing "i mumble and walk up to the stage and look through the book of songs. i find the song i want. the music starts to play and i look at klaus and wink. this is going to be funny. at least to me anyways.

* * *

_**"i wanna see your peacock, cock, cock your peacock,cock your peacock, cock, cock your peacock i wanna see your peacock, cock, cock your peacock,cock your peacock, cock, cock your peacock**_

_**word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me magical, colorful, Mr. mystery, ee im intrigued for a peek, heard its facinating come on baby let me see what you hidin' underneath" **_i look over to klaus who was starring at me while i was dancing along with the music i smile and wink at him.

_**"whats up your sleeve such a tease wanna see the show in 3-D, a movie heard its beautiful be the judge and my girls gonna take a vote**_

_**come on baby let me see what what you hidin' underneath**_

_**i want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'**_

_**(uh,e,e,uh,uh e,e, uh)**_

_**i want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'**_

_**(uh,e,e,uh,uh e,e, uh)**_

_**are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? dont be a chicken boy, stop acting like a b-otch im a peace out if you dont give me the pay off come on baby let me see what youre hidin' inderneath are you brave enough to let me see your peacock what you waitin for, its time for you to show it off dont be a shy kinda guy ill bet its beautiful come on baby let me see what youre hidin underneath**_

_**"i wanna see your peacock, cock, cock your peacock,cock your peacock, cock, cock your peacock i wanna see your peacock, cock, cock your peacock,cock your peacock, cock, cock your peacock i wanna see ya**_

_**skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot**_

_**come on baby let me see what youre hidin' underneath**_

_**i want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'**_

_**(uh,e,e,uh,uh e,e, uh)**_

_**i want my heart throbbin', grond shakin', show stoppin', amazin'**_

_**(uh,e,e,uh,uh e,e, uh)**_

_**are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? dont be a chicken boy, stop acting like a b-otch im a peace out if you dont give me the pay off come on baby let me see what youre hidin' inderneath are you brave enough to let me see your peacock what you waitin for, its time for you to show it off dont be a shy kinda guy ill bet its beautiful come on baby let me see what youre hidin underneath**_

_**"i wanna see your peacock, cock, cock your peacock,cock your peacock, cock, cock your peacock**_

_**Oh my God no exaggeration boy all this time was worth the waiting i just shed a tear i am so unprepared you got the finest architecture end of the rainbow lookin' treasure such a sight to see and it's all for me**_

_**are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? dont be a chicken boy, stop acting like a b-otch im a peace out if you dont give me the pay off come on baby let me see what youre hidin' inderneath are you brave enough to let me see your peacock what you waitin for, its time for you to show it off dont be a shy kinda guy ill bet its beautiful come on baby let me see**_

_**"i wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**your peacock,cock**_

_**your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**your peacock**_

_**i wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**your peacock,cock**_

_**your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**your peacock**_

_**i wanna see ya**_

_**come on baby let me see what youre hidin' underneath"**_

* * *

i hop off the stage to a bunch of whistling i walk over to klaus and kiss him on the lips hard he grabs my hand and shows me to the door. we get in the car and his lips are crashing on mine. i smile into the kiss, "i thought you might like that song" i say.

"like? i think you were teasing again love" klaus says i roll my eyes but i break the kiss and i straddle his lap with the stearing wheel on my back i lean back in and kiss him again. i ground my hips in his lap and move my lips to his neck. i hear him moan "Niklaus" i whisper in his ear. i feel him harden under me i roll my hip on him again and i let my own moan slip out as i feel him through both our pants. "maybe i am teasing. you started it in the living room though." i let my fangs run along his neck and my hands play in his hair. i feel his hands run down to my butt and hold me tighter to him. i hop up and get back into my seat.

"alright lets go home" i say after i hear him breathing a little heavier.

he's gripping the wheel for dear life, i see him really kind of hard that wont go away on its own. he starts backing out and i lean over and unzip his pants and watch as he springs out his pants. i smirk and take him in my mouth

"c-caroline im driving" he tries to say i bring my head up slowly and let go of him with a pop sound.

"so multitask my wolf" i say and i kiss down him all the way and swirl my tongue around him. i kiss his tip and he twitches. i smile and then i take him in my mouth again working him.

"mhmm" i hear the wheel crack a little from him trying to hold in, so i bob my head sucking harder and moving faster.

"just let go" i mumble and the vibrations of my voice made him moan loudly.i stroke him wth my hands and suck him a little harder and take him all the way in my mouth carful enough not to hit my gag reflex and i feel him spill down my throat and i swallow around him.

i come back up and zip him back up and buckle up. "caroline you are amazing" he pants. i smile and lay my head back on the seat.i turn the music up and watch out the window i feel his hand on my leg. i look at it and grab his hand, intertwining our fingers. i watch the trees go by the windows. i watch the mountains raise and fall while we are on the high way. the station starts going in and out i look at it thinking it was just because the mountains are interferring with the frequency when i hear.

"klaus-full moon" i look at him to make sure im not hearing things. he looked just as curious as me. i turn it up and letter come on the screen on the radio.

"klaus, witchy is bringing the veil down this full moon, we're coming back -Kol"

" it seems that your brother is tired of the other side" i try and joke and lighten the mood. he chuckles beside me.

"funny blondie, i see you and klaus getting freaky. can you blame me for wanting away from this side ;) -kol" i gasp and flush. "ha ha ha ha" runs across the screen.

"Kol ill find that dagger your brother keeps with your name on it and dagger you myself if you keep peeking on us, perv" i say to the air.

"now i see why you picked blondie, Klaus. fiesty little thing. -kol."

"Kol stop picking on her." klaus says.

"youre boring, im going to go haunt someone else. till next time. bye blondie ;) -kol"

"ugh, your brother is already annoying me and hes not even alive yet!" i tell klaus.

"im not gone yet-kol"

"i dont care Kol...Bye" i reach my hand over and turn the power off the radio. i feel my phone vibrate and i pull it out and it says text from Kol. i show klaus and he just laughs. i open it and it says ' you lot arent very nice-kol'.i lock my phone and watch as the screen turns black. we are finally pulling into the drive way.

"hey we're back." i say calling out to elijah and stefan who flash infront of me with the baby. i raise an eyebrown then it hits me and i gag.

"welcome back. heres your son" and he hands me Rawlins. i look behind me and see Klaus walking up.

"Nik merry christmas" i hand him Rawlins and flash away. i hear him say " what in the bloody hell, ughh you have got to be kidding me, gross" and start gaging. i hear stefan and elijah laughing at different parts in the house and i join in.

"love i hear you laughing" i laugh even harder.

"Karma for you laughing at me this morning when he spit up on me" i laugh again. i walk over to rawlins room where klaus is changing rawlins diaper. he throws it in the diaper genie and hands me Rawlins so he could wash his hands.

"Rawlins, it looks like you can clear out a room" i say in a soft voice as i walk back to my room. i put him in the middle of the bed and i grab my see through black lingerie set i change into it and pick Rawlins back up. when i lay back on the bed. i lay him stomach down on my chest. he grabs my hair and yanks on it.

"ouch let that go baby" i take the hair out his hand. he moves his fingers over my chest and puts a finger in his mouth.i stroke his back and he closes his eyes sucking on his finger.

"i like this picture" he gestures to me and Rawlins.

" so take one and keep it forever"

"good idea." he takes his phone out and snaps a picture. i put my hand on Rawlins head and i lean up putting Rawlins on my thighs at an angle so hes supported then i moved closer to klaus.

"take some of us" i say and lean closer to him he raises his phone and angles the camara at us. i look at the camara hole and smile and then he takes another picture so i turn and kiss his cheek right at the snap.

he looks over the pictures and stops on the one where i kiss his cheek." i like this one" he says and changes his lock screen picture me kissing his cheek.

i grab rawlins and stand up and walk to his room and set him down in his crib. i walk back over to klaus and pull him off the bed. i put my robe on .

" i believe i said earlier i have something to show you"

"ah yes i forgot" he says.

" well i didnt." i tow Klaus out to the back yard past the pool to a shed. i open the door and pull him in. i switch on the light an look at his face as it lights up." i had it remodeled".

klaus walks over to the easel and looks at all the art utensils i got him.

" i made sure there was a large window with a little view. and i didnt know what to get so i got one of everything. and i didnt paint the walls. i figured you could do what ever you want with this space"

"thanks love, this is really considerate of you"

"coming from the man who shares memories with me and gives me a thousand year old neecklace that has sentimental value" i touch the necklace from under my shirt " i know you are artzie or what ever so i figured why not? i wasnt using this space anyways, you should see the mini bar i made stefan in the basment" i smile at the memory of stefans face lighting up.

klaus flashes to me and smashes his lips on mine. i was stunned for a second but i recovered and i kissed him back with equal force.

" i cant deserve you." he mumbles.

"im pretty sure i remember telling you anyone who is capable of feeling, is capable of being saved. my wolf, let me save you" i whisper to him.

the window in the shed is slightly open and the breeze whips my hair over my moves my hair behind my head. "klaus i want you" i mumble. Klaus picks me up bridal style and flashes us back to my room.

he set me on my feet as he entered the room.

"im going to go get something darling"

"ok" i nodd and walked over to the fireplace in the room and put more wood in, it gave the room a outdoorsy smell which reminded me of klaus. i grabbed a blanket from off the bed and two pillows. i set everything up infront of the fireplace. i sat down on the blanket causing my black lingerie shorts to rise further up my thighs. i watched as the flames licked over the wood and the colors of the fire as it rose and cracked. i could feel the warmth of the fire on my face, i smiled and laid back on my stomach waiting for klaus to get back.

klaus walks in the room with some strawberrys in a bowl and freezes when he sees Caroline laying on her stomach in front of the fire. the fire made her blonde hair look darker and highlighted certain areas giving her shadows in the dips of her body that her lingerie wasnt covering. he was going to claim what was his tonight.

klaus lays a bowl of strawberries down infront of me and then he sits on his elbows next to leans over and takes a strawberry and brings it to my lips. i take a bite of it and some of the jucies drips down the corner of my mouth. i realised i was holding my breath when Klaus leaned in. he licked up the juice from off my chin and then placed a kiss on my lips and i could taste the strawberry on his tongue. he deepened it and i let him take dominance over me and he rolled me over onto my back. he moved his lips down my jaw and toward my ear he sucked on the lobe.

" i want to show you something" he whispers as he places his lips back on mine and as his lips made contact with mine i was taken back with Klaus.

* * *

*****flashback*****

_**i was in the woods with Elijah and Mikael. i drained a girl from the village and my body instantly reacted. my bones started breaking. all my bones broke and bent into different shapes. i fall to the ground yelling. i feel my body changing.**_

_**"niklaus" elijah yells starting to run toward me. mikael holds him back and pushes elijah behind him. still looking at niklaus.**_

_**"it hurts" klaus yells inbetween his groans.**_

_**"hes a beast" mikael mumbles looking at niklaus with disgust. mikael drags klaus and starts to tie him up.**_

_**"elijah hold him down" mikael demands.**_

_**"brother! please dont let them do this to me"klaus pleads.**_

_**"do it now boy, now!"mikael demands elijah. elijah helps mikael chain nikaul up. elijah looks unsure but follows his demand and klaus faces is contorted in emotion and physical pain.**_

_*****flashback ends*****_

* * *

i open my watery eyes and look up at klaus. he drags his thumb over my cheek wiping the stray tear away.

"i just wanted to be me caroline" klaus says.

"i cant completely get it because im not you but i can understand how you must have felt incomplete. having a part of you cursed away. its who you are. it should have never been taken from you. its not your fault your mother had an affair. its no excuse for mikael to treat you the way he did. its not your fault you were turned." he kissed me deeply and i put my hands in his hair.

he broke the kiss and looked at me. i smiled at him still stroking his hair. i watched his face change and smiled. knowing how hard hes been fighting this pull everytime we're together.

before i knew what was happening my face changed too like i had no control over it. it wasnt even from lust. i remembered our conversation in the living room.

"do it nik,claim me. im yours" i lean up and kiss his cheek above his veins.

i feel his hands glide down the slide of my body and i put my hand ontop of his and help him lift my black lingerie top over my head. he takes his hands and touches every piece of my open flesh and kisses each spot as if committing it to memory.

i run my hand over his chest and start undoing the buttons on his shirt. i slowly took it off him. i unbuckled his pants and slide them down moaning while his nibbled on my neck he lifted him self off me and took the remaining of his clothes off not breaking eye contact. i bit my lip watching him.

i started taking my panties off when he put his hands on mine stopping me. i looked up at him and he kisses me. i run my hands down his neck. he moves his hand from my neck all the way down to my panties slowly taking his time. he captures my bottom lip in between his and sucks on it. pulling a moan from me. he smirks and slowly takes my panties trails kisses down my body and stops above my pantie line.

"are you sure caroline?" klaus looks deep in my eyes for any form of rejection. i smile at him and give him a short and sweet peck on the lips.

"im sure Nik."i spread my legs and wrapped them around his pulled me in for a deep kiss putting one hand by my head to hold him self up and the other in the arch of my back bringing him closer to me. i feel him slowly entering me and i moan into the kiss.

i look at him and put my hands on both sides of his face making him look into my eyes. he slowly thrust in and out of me torturing me with his slow pace. he was taking his time letting me build up.

i moaned each time he would thrust deeper in me and slowly back out just to do it on repeat. i flipped us so i was straddling him. still keeping his torturous slow pace i looked him in the eyes and tilted my head and pushed my hair to the side so my neck was exposed to him. i nodded at him in encouragement.

he had his hands guiding my hips i leaned down to him lying down, stil thrusting on him and bit his neck gently i felt him moan under me i gently suck him letting his blood pool in my mouth. i felt his mouth kiss my neck on my vein and i felt him bite down and break my skin on my neck. i felt euphoric.

he tastes better than i remembered. my arm felt really cold. i could feel everything highten even more. i felt him in me and colors brightened its like what id imagine a drug stupor would feel . our bodies were closer than before no space between us as our bodies moved together as one. i ran my hands down his chest and felt him moan on my neck and i clenched around him. our pace still slow and together.

he stopped drinking from my neck and started kissing up my neck and i stopped drinking from him. licking up the blood from pooling until he healed. i kissed the spot i bit him and kissed his lips. my vampire face still visible and i feel the heat from the fire and our bodies together.

i looked up at him and he pulled my hair out of my face and kisses me and pulls back still looking back in my eyes. i focus on his breathing and my face goes back to normal. i clenched even more. i felt one of his hands leave my hips and went down to stroke my clit. sending a new round of pleasure through both our bodies.

i moaned loudly "Caroline" my body shuddered around his as i called out his name biting my lip trying to muffle myself. he kissed my lip and i let go, moaning in his mouth he kept directing my hips and he soon followed me. i collapsed on his chest breathing heavily, and pull him out of me.

"i love you Niklaus Mikaelson" and i pecked his chest starring at the fire. i felt his hand rub up and down my back.

" i love you too my sweet caroline" klaus says and kisses the top of my head. we laid there for a while. i just stared at the fire and closed my eyes i felt klaus pull a sheet over us and wrap his arm around me falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: okay well i hope you enjoyed this. i like when i see reviews. **

**sorry if the lyric to the song was incorrect i tried looking it up but the website kept shutting down.**

**peacock-katy perry**


	5. Chapter 4

klaus wrapped his arm around me tighter. i peaked up through one eye and seen him smirking at me. i lifted my head up and pecked his lips. he put his hands up to my hair and smiled at it. i rolled my eyes at the blond mess on my head.

"good morning love"

"morning" i sit up and moved off his chest so he could move and breath with out me smothering him. i look down on his chest and traced an outline on his chest right above where his heart is. there an infinity symbol with a crown above it. my brows knit together as i look at it . i know it wasnt there last night. klaus notices me starring and looks down at his chest.

he smirks when he sees it and puts his hand over mine. he takes his other hand and moves the sheet i was holding to my chest. he traced an outline on my chest i looked down and seen an identical sysmbol right above my heart. i gasped in shock and traced it.

"you are marked, forever mine for all eternity. i never actually seen this marking,the crowns must be because im _**THE ALFA**_, you are my queen, **THE ALFA FEMELE**. the other markings ive seen was just of an infinity symbol. i never seen one with crowns. its quite fitting though" he sqrunched up his nose smiling. i put my hand on his chest on the symbol and kissed him.

" youre marked, forever mine for all eternity also" i wiggled my eyebrows and smiled at him before giggling.

"i wouldnt have it any other way my sweet caroline"

i sat there for a little bit lookin at my new marking and my necklace, content. i stood up and pulled him with me to the shower. i started the water and got in. a second later he was behind me. he wasted no time slipping in me. this time it was animalistic and wild. he pulled moans out of me left and right.

i pulled his hair and encouraged him on.

"harder.. harder" i panted meeting his thrusts each time.

i turned around with him still in me so i was facing the wall now. "NIK" i yelled feeling him in the new position. he grunted and kept going in his even fast pace. i felt my self crash around him, he lifted one of my legs to side and put it on the edge of the tub and thrust deeper causing me to arch my back. klaus nibbles on my neck and runs one hand to my breast and the other trailing down my stomach to my clit and went in harder and deeper. i clenched around him again and felt my walls shuddering. at this point my chest is heaving in and out as i shook with another orgasm rocking my body. i felt him grunt and he came along with me.

he used his vampire strength to go harder and deeper. i bent over slightly.

"niklaus.. ahh" i switched position again so i was facing him again mid-moan. he slamed me into the shower wall roughly. i moaned louder and we cracked a few tiles as he thrusts harder into me. i stopped him and he looked at me. i put my cheerleading days in to good use. i stood straight up and put my one leg all the way up to his shoulder and he instantly re-entered me again.

i moaned loudly "ughh klaus..ah"

"caroline" he breathed and i smiled up at him as i sank deeper on him in our new position. i moved my hands to his lower back pressing us even further.

"ah" i panted

"bloody hell caroline" klaus said as he hit my sweet spot over and over. my screams at that point werent even coherent. he kissed my lips taking in each one of my moans.

i felt him come undone again in me and i kept thrusting on him while he rode his out and as soon as he said my name in his full accent drawing it out at the 'I' in caroline i lost it and came came with him.

i brought my leg down off his shoulder and slipt him out of me watching his full length leaving my body smirking. my knees felt like jello. i had my back pressed against the wall still and klaus had his hands on my lower back, breathing hard smiling at me. i pecked his chest at the symbol and bent and handed him the bottle of shampoo to wash my hair.

"that was some hot vampire-hybrid sex" i said smiling.

he played with my hair and the shampoo making me look like i had a mohawk and then like i was danny from grease. i laughed at his silliness. he smiled and i kissed both his dimples. i rinsed my hair and conditioned it.

"it will always be" he said smirking

i washed klaus' body trying hard not to provoke a round 3 or 4. we rinsed together and he turns the water off and wraps a towel around me. he picks me up and takes me to the bed and plops me down.

i glare at him and he just smirks. just then my phone starts ringing and i hear 'hold on' blaring

_'oh ohoh oh i look at you and,_

_oh ohoh oh i get the feeling._

_oh oh oh oh i think i should hold on_

_hold on oh oh .._

_whoawhoa i cant stop this feeling,_

_whoa whoa i cant stop this feeling.'_

i smile at the caller i.d..

"hello mommy"

"hey care, i was calling to check on you. how are you doing.?" liz asks.

" im doing great. anyone notice my absense yet?"

"nobodys said anything to me yet, sorry care."

"im not surprised." i say rolling my eyes. i felt eyes burning into me and looked up at klaus who had a look on his face i didnt recongize" mom you should visit me soon but i have to go. dont worry about me im doing great. love you" i said abruptly.

"love you to. bye baby." liz says and i snap my phone shut.

i held the towel to my chest and walk over to klaus."whats wrong?"

"i should be asking you that" klaus says moving a piece of hair out my face and behind my ear.

"i dont know what you mean. im doing great." i say looking at him confused.

"we are mated Caroline. i can feel your feelings now" klaus says.

"oh..well im fine." i smile and walk to my closet i hear klaus leave to his room to get dressed. i pulled out a fitted black pencil skirt and grabbed a deep blue long sleeve that showed some cleavage and buttons at the collar. i put the clothes on the bed and walked to my dresser looking for my blue underwear set.

i smiled when i found it. i dropped the towel and got dressed in the undergarments. i pulled the blue shirt on and stepped into the black skirt, zipping it from the side over my fitted long sleeve for a more professional look. i readjusted the shirt so it covered my bra and just showed the top of my chest and buttoned at the collar, i smoothed it out tucking it flat under my skirt.

i pulled the blue pumps on and finished getting ready. after my hair was curled and my makeup was done i went around the room cleaning up putting clothes in the hamper and picking up anything out of place. i cracked the window and left the room. i walked past Rawlins room freezing when i see klaus and elijah in there laughing at something while klaus holds Rawlins.

i smile to myself but continue my journey to the kitchen. klaus must have already started the coffee. i hear some one in the kitchen and seen stefan pulling out a bunch of ingredients.

"good morning care. im making breakfast and i brewed some coffee" stefan says not looking me in the eye.

"morning. are you okay?" i ask and he smiles mixing something.

"im fine" he smiles in a good mood this morning. its weird. i walk to him and look at him but he continues what hes doing. i grab a bottle for rawlins. i set it on the counter and picked up the house phone. i sat at the island still watching stefan and dialed the number.

"hello?"

"hey Torrey, its Caroline from yesterday"

"oh yeah how are you doing?"

"im swell" i say and stefan nearly explodes laughing still not looking at me. he turns so his back is facing me. i frowned and continued my converstion "anyways i was calling to see if you would be interested in coming over to get to know Rawlins. id like to observe how you two react to each other, and if all goes well you got the job if youre still interested."

"thats great what time should i come over" torrey asks excitedly.

"when you can make it, i should be home all day"

"okay ill be there soon"

"fantastic, bye" i say and hang up. i leave with the bottle shaking it as climb the stairs to rawlins room. i open the door and see elijah holding rawlins i hand him the bottle and look at klaus who is casually leaning on the crib.

"stefans hiding something from me. he nearly doubled over laughing downstairs" i complain and elijah smiled which means he's in on it to.

"love theres something you should know" klaus says with a smirk. i quirk my eyebrow up at him.

"great what now" i ask bluntly running my hand through my hair.

"Vampires know when someone was intimate..." klaus says and elijah looks down at rawlins trying not to intrude. i just stare at him..

"seriously?!"

"dont be mad love" klaus says and i start laughing. he was confused and looked at me funny.

"im a vampire Nik i already know that, God you two are over a thousand years old. stefan you are over 150 years old and you are acting like 13 year old who just had 'the talk' with your parents." i look between the two originals and listen to stefan downstair chuckling " if anyone is going to be awkward it should be me, you know the 19 year old" i say with a straight face. they both looked down at their feet and it made me laugh." how could i have not known? plus im sure you heard us this morning and last night which i apologize for" i said glanceing at Elijah who just smiled and nodded.

"you surprise me love" klaus says wrapping his arms around me.

" what why, i like sex and theres no way im going to be bashful about it. you all just shocked me with your inner teen, young at heart much?" i said laughing then i reached up on my tip toes and pecked klaus' lip still looking at him smirking he looked down at my shirt at the exposed skin and seen the recent marking showing he leaned his head down and kissed it.

he brought his head back up when elijah cleared his throat reminding him that he was still in the room.

"i like that i can see this and how its unique" he said tracing the crown and the infinity symbol.

"get a grip klaus, your brother has no idea what youre doing and probably thinks you are about to get freaky in front of him." i say and look at elijah who swallows hard. i pull klaus' hair so his face isnt on my breast anymore.

"i claimed her last night and we woke up with the markings, except theyre different from everyone elses ive seen." klaus says to elijah who still looks confused.

"we both have the markings on our chests" klaus says and outlines mine with his finger."you should sense it. anyways ours is different we both have crowns above the infinity symbols. like i told caroline i assume it because im the Alfa." klaus smirks and elijah nodded understanding now.

"so when are you going to make an honest woman out of her" elijah asks and i nearly choke on my spit. they both look at me and i blushed under both their gazes.

"when the times right" klaus says and i stiffen. im sure he is feeling everything im feeling. im not sure how this works yet. i think when i feel something strong he feels it and i feel it. or maybe he feels everything because hes part wolf and i feel parts because im just the vampire mate. who knows.

i compose myself and walk toward the door of rawlins room "will one or both of you please give him a bath. i invited torrey over. im going to go help stefan in the kitchen" i ask and they both nod.

i hear the door bell ring and i answer it. i smiled at the woman.

"please come on in, are you hungry?" i ask as i bring her in for a hug.

"no thanks" she smiles.

"oh well my friend stefan makes amazing food. hes in there making food as we speak. he's italian so there will be extra anyways incase you change your mind" we laughed together i motioned for her to have a seat on the couch. " would you like something to drink?"

"sure, anything you got will be fine. im not picky" torrey says and fumbles with her fingers in her lap looking around the room. i nod and walk to the kitchen.

"real funny care" stefan says referring to my italian joke.

"pay back is pay back steffy" i smile and grab a glass and fill it with tea and two sugar cubes. i walk back out to Torrey and hand her the glass.

"thank you" she says politly. "soo... wheres the little guy?" torrey asks i smile at her.

"hes in the nursery. follow me." we stand up and i start walking towards his room. i get a sudden warm surprised feeling but brushed it off and kept walking. must be klaus. i stopped infront of the door.

"here we are" i say and open rawlins door. torrey walks in the room and looks at the blanket.

"oh i love this" she trails her finger across the blanket.

"thank you. my grandmother made it for me and i held onto it for my child" i smile. Elijah walks in and has his suit jacket draped over his arm and has splashes throughout his white button down shirt. i smiled at him.

"Torrey this is Elijah, Klaus' brother. Elijah this is Torrey, maybe future Nanny" i smile at her.

Elijah walks over to her and grabs her hand pressing a kiss to her knuckles "its a pleasure Miss. Torrey" Elijah smiles at her and i hear the girls heart beat quicken a little and a blush form on her cheeks.

"its a pleasure to meet you as well" torrey said swallowing hard. elijah released her hand and smiled at me. klaus walks in the room then with a fully clothed Rawlins.

"im sure you remember Klaus. well this is our son Rawlins" i say and klaus shoots me a quick smirk and i roll my eyes. elijah stood there smiling watching us.

klaus hands Torrey the baby and steps out and elijah follows him. i stood there and got that feeling again. torrey sat on the rocking chair with rawlins who seemed content.

torrey seemed oblivious to me still being in the room. i watched her for about two hours until rawlins fell asleep. she handled him well when he started crying, feeding him, and changing him. she put him in his crib and she followed me out to the living room.

"Well id love it if you would accept this job" i say and she smiled hugely and jumped me into a hug.

"thank you so so much" torrey smiles.

"so monday can you start then say around 12-ish?" i ask.

"perfect" torrey says.

" im sure klaus will have all the paperwork that will be needing to signed ready by then. just make sure you bring your documents with you" i say as she nods and i walk her to the front door."bye see you monday"

"bye" she smiles again.

i watched as she drives down the drive then two people appear infront of the door. i jump and look at them. they stood there and bowed their heads at me "what th-" i start saying but before i could finish klaus was beside me. he looked at me warily.

"are you okay?" he asks

"yeah im fine, they just scared me." klaus looked at the two people in the doorway and smiled at them. they both bowed their head at him. i raised an eyebrow watching.

"Caroline these are two of my hybrids" klaus says wrapping his arm around me. i look them over.

"come in" i say and walk to the dining room with the three of them following. i lean in closer to klaus "why exactly are they bowing their heads at us?" i ask. he smiles and pulled my chair out for me.

"its a form of respect for their alfa and his mate, they noticed your marking" klaus says looking down at my chest.

"oh,wait can they see it if im wearing clothes over it?"

"yeah its like a symbol that will glow above the clothing. theyll see it and know. but its not like they can see through you clothes. its more of a senses and imagination kind of thing goes for both vampire and werewolfs."

"that would be awkward" i said sits down next to me and the two hybrids stand next to the door. looking at nothing.

i furrow my brows and look at them. "whats your names?" i ask. they imidiately stand infront of me in a line. i widen my eyes but recompose myself.

"my name is liam and this is kierra" liam says and gesture towards Kierra.

"nice to meet you liam and kierra. would you join us for breakfast?" i ask they look at klaus and he nods. they sat down. elijah walks in with stefan holding plates and puts the plates full of food in the middle of the table making it look like a buffet. i shake my head at stefan.

"italians" i mumble and stefan fake punches my arm. i laugh and pinch his cheek as he walks by.

i look back at the two hybrids still smiling.

"so hows hybrid life treating you both?" i ask honestly curious.

"i love it. i dont have to shift unless i want to now. i mean i had to learn how to control the blood urges at first but we all work together." Kierra spoke up and smiled.

"yeah ive seen a friend shift. doesnt seem so pleasant" i say remembering tyler in the lockwood cellar and mason on the video. klaus looked at me but i shrugged.

"yeah its not" liam spoke up and i smiled. we all grabbed our plates and started filling it with food.

"thank you stefan" i say and he nods. we dig in.

i took my plate back into the kitchen, setting it in the sink i walk up to Rawlins room and seen him starring up at the ceiling.

i lift him up and sit on the rocking chair with him. i rock us back and forth. looking at the floor thinking of nothing.i didnt even realize i stopped rocking in the chair. i slid down on the floor and laid on my back i put my legs on the rocking chair and i had rawlins on my chest.

i put my one arm on rawlins back and the other folded behind my head. Rawlins was making noises. i moved my arm from his back to his hand. i put my finger in his hand and he grabbed my finger and tried shoving it in his mouth. he yawned loudly and i smiled watching him.

i touched his soft spots putting his soft brown hair down hair down. it was so soft. Elijah walks in and klaus was behind him. i looked at them but didnt move.

"yes?" i ask when they both stood there starring at me and rawlins. elijah looks at klaus.

"when we were giving him a bath we noticed something" klaus began.

"and what did you notice?" i ask. ive given rawlins baths almost everday. there nothin wrong with him.

"well he seems to have the same markings as Niklaus"elijah says and i squint my eyebrows.

"but i thought you said mikael went on a wrath and destroyed the other villiages or something along those lines" i look at klaus biting my lower lip.

"aparently he missed the one he needed. perhaps my 'father knew of me from my mother and knew of mikael and decided him and his line should go into hiding. i searched for my father or a pack with my mark and never found any and you just stumble on one that is decended from my family" klaus says smiling ear to ear, dimples showing."and i didnt notice his name before"

"whats wrong with his name?" i ask. ive grown to like his name. at first it was weird but i like it now. it fits him.

"theres nothing wrong with his name sweet heart" klaus smirks "its old english and means 'son of a little wise wolf'"

that caused me to roll my eyes. i sat there for a second and moved rawlins shirt to look at his birthmark.

"well if hes your decendant more or less considering," i wave my hand in his direction "then rawlins could be in danger. what if the vampire that was staked knew exactly who he was and what and he was trying to end it. i found the father on the floor, neck ripped open in the living room but the vampire was staked in the nursery by the crib. they could have been in hiding this whole time, the entire line and they might not have known mikaels been dead. what if mikael has other vampires still working for him just to find this line and end it." i started rambling, getting worried now. i stood up still holding rawlins.

"that could make since, and that could be another reason why rawlins wasnt mentioned in the paper. i mean come on, the mom and vampire burned in a nursery im sure they wouldve found something in there showing a baby lived there. you should check out and see if there was other incidents like thi-"

klaus cut me off and kissed me. " sorry" i mumbled in the kiss.

"nothings going to happen to Rawlins. hes our son now and i wouldnt have let anything happen to him if i knew ahead of time he was already family."

"i wont let anything happen to him either, and ill check it out and see if there was other incidents similar to this one. i think you might be on the right track miss forbes. it seems too coincidental for a vampire to be inside that house trying to kill them" elijah says and walks out the room leaving me and klaus to ponder.

"i cant believe i didnt put two and two together. i see his mark everyday and ive seen yours" i say rolling my eyes.

klaus smirked and kissed my forhead then leaned down kissing rawlins.

"im going to get papers, so hes legal and ours" klaus says walking out the room pulling his phone out and i nod, walking to the window and looking outside.

"and she told me to protect you" i mumble to rawlins. i put Rawlins in his crib and walked down stairs i seen Liam and Kierra standing by the door.

"do either of you know who is suppose to stand by rawlins?" i ask.

"that would be me"liam says.

"so are you like a beta or something. i dont know much about the whole wolf lango but you two seem to be closer to klaus"

"klaus is our alfa, liam is the beta or second in comand and im third." kierra says proudly. i smile. "and im to watch over you" she says looking me in the eyes. i not keen on that but im not going to fight it.

"great so much girl time. ive been stuck in this house with all guys." i smile trying to encourage her a little.

"okay well im going to go to klaus and rawlins" i say walking back upstairs. rawlins just laid in his crib looking at the ceiling again i lift him and listen for klaus i hear paper and pencil scraping against each other. i smile and walk out to the new art studio in the back. i lean on the door watching him.

"hello love" klaus says looking over his shoulder.

"seriously?!" i say looking at him blushing.

"i thought you werent bashful"

"when it comes to talking about sex Nik! or doing it not when i see myself naked on paper. someone could see it." i exclaim.

"you are beautiful love, how could i resist?" klaus smirks.

"ugh, dont show it to anyone...ever." i blush more looking at it and shake my head.

"my eyes only love" klaus smiles.

i lean in and kiss klaus dimples. "alright so how do you even have so many hybrids?"

"when rebekah destroyed elenas last blood bag it was actually not the last. i still have alot of blood left over. i just didnt tell anyone." klaus shrugg "but i didnt use their sire bond. theyre in on their own will minus the alfa commands."

"oh, well i think you should offer schooling and stuff. make them feel homey." i say.

"they arent here to feel homey caroline"

"didnt you learn anything from your first batch of hybrids, papa hybrid?" i smirk.

"yes. lets to keep tyler away from them" klaus says and i rolled my eyes.

"come on, they will look up to you more. you scratch their back they will scratch yours willingly. and if push comes to shove then you have the sire bond you can engage and compulsion to fall back on. not that i approve but it doesnt matter what i think so, just think it over.." i say and walk back in the house with rawlins.

i sit down on the couch with stefan." so how are you doing stefan?"

"im doing great" stefan rolls his eyes.

"maybe you should have a guys night out" i poke him on the arm and wiggle my eyebrows.

"i dont-" stefan started.

"to late youre going. get your mind off you started remembering anything else?" i ask wiping drule off rawlins chin.

"nothing new"

"bonnie and kol are trying to come back on the full moon." i say excitedly.

"thats cool" he shrugs indifferently. i stand up and give him a tight hug.

"do you wanna go out for a hunt?" i ask.

"maybe later, my friend built a bar in the basement, im going to go and explore it." he smiles and walks away. i stand there rawlins in my arm starring after him. i shrugg and turn back to the tv, rawlins in my arms.

i turn on some music and start dancing slow with rawlins all around the living room. i bend my head down to kiss rawlins forehead while i rock and sway slowly. i see his eyes slowly shutting causing me to slightly smile.

i felt hands on both of my hips from behind me, swaying with me along to the music. i turn my head to see klaus smiling at me. he leans and kisses my cheek while swaying. i turn in his arms and he wraps me in a hug careful not to squish Rawlins between us.

i laid my head on his shoulder and he swayed us gently together. i heard Rawlins even breathing and looked down at him. elijah walks in and clears his throat causing me and klaus to stop and look at him.

he stands there with his hands in his pockets smiling at us. i look at him waiting, he doesnt say anything so i look at klaus who was still starring at me. i suddenly felt self conscious and back up.

"what?" i ask looking between both of them. neither of them spoke so i walked out the room and went up to rawlins room and set him down in the crib. turning the forest music on and dimming the lights. i walk back downstairs and look at the two siblings sitting on the couch. i walk straight to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove.

i pulled my phone out to call my mom back.

_hello care?_

**hi mommy, are you busy?**

_is everything okay?_

**everythings fine theres just somethings i need to talk to you about. **i grabbed the kettle that was whistling and poured the water in a mug adding the tea and turning the stove off. i walked out back and followed the trail.

_whats wrong?_ liz asked worriedly.

**mom calm down, everythings fine i just need to catch you up on whats been happening lately.** i go through the story of recent events while i sit down on a bench by the waterfall that i saw outside rawlins window.

_are you sure you know what youre doing care, i dont want you to get hurt._

**ill be fine mom. i would like it if you came over for christmas next month, take some time off work and meet Rawlins ,get away from mystic falls for a few days. And ill call you on thanksgiving. love you mommy**

_love you too carebear, bye_

**bye.** i snap the phone shut. well she took that better than i thought she would. she was actually more thrilled about the fact of getting a second chance with grandchildren. but she was a mom so there was still warnings and threats to be careful.

i heard a noise behind me and i turned and flashed the person to a tree. i realised the face and dropped my hand. it was kierra.

"sorry" i mumbled and smiled "i thought i was out here alone" i moved to sit back on the bench. i stared at the water for a minute before kierra sits beside me.

"its okay, i followed you, you know." kierra shruggs and follows my eyes to the water.

"you dont have to sit with me, im fine alone. i just needed a breath" i smile at her she looks at me and smiles back. kierra is a very pretty girl. she cant be more the 19 or 20. her skin resembled caramel and her hair was a light brown with red in it. she has rare light blue eyes.

"actually i do, you know the whole orders thing, plus i wanted to check on you" kierra asks. i sighed and looked back at her.

"its just everythings moving really fast and i have nobody to blame but myself."

" my opinion is that everything thats happening to you was meant to happen, you came to a fork in your road and you choose this street and its lead you to family. everything will work out" kierra puts a hand on my arm comfortingly.

i look her straight in her eyes. " thats what im afraid of, i havent really had a family i've been alone alot. i just recently started to talk to my mom again. my dad hated me i have no siblings, and when something starts going right for me, something always happens and screws stuff up. normally it ends up with people leaving or dying." i stopped rambling.

"and yet here you are still alive with a smile, you are strong enough for this life and youre not alone anymore." kierra says standing up. i stand up with her and we start walking back up the trail. i was quiet most the way. i glanced at her and smiled.

"youre right, sometimes my insecurities really get to me." i take a deep breath" i think this is going to be the beginning of a great friendship Kierra" i walked back inside and put my mug in the sink and walked back up stairs to my room unzipping my skirt as i go.

i listen to rawlins steady breathing as i walk into the bathroom. i start the water and pour the bubble bath salts and oils in. going back into my room and grab some comfy sweat pants and a maroon tank top and matching maroon pair of panties and put them on the bed.

i discretely flashed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and a cup and flashed back to my room walking straight to the bathroom. letting my skirt fall to the floor i grabbed my top and flung it to the floor next to it.

i walked over to the full length mirror and looked at myself. i looked the same as i did from the day i turned. no wrinkles, nothing. only changes are the symbols on me and some tattoos. i ran my hand over my chest where the mate mark is and then the witches rune. i take the rest of my clothes off and step into the tub.

i poured some wine into the cup and relaxed taking a sip. i looked around at the walls in the is what things are like now but what in 100 years from now. will i even be here that long? i reached over and picked my phone up off the bathroom floor, attempting at not soaking everything.

i switched my music on and tried not to think of everything that i have gotten myself into. i am now a 'mommy', im now steady with the big bad, my best friend barely remembers me, my friends havent noticed me gone, my mom is a workaholic, and my other best friend is dead and stuck with my boyfriends brother, all the while finding out that my ex cheated on me and got a girl knocked up and she claimed the father to be my now current boyfriends baby, until truth was told.

positives though, thats what i should focus on. i now have a chance at a real family. i took another sip and looked at the bubbles. i heard the bathroom door open and looked up. seeing klaus walk in i smile.

klaus frowns a little but then smiles back. "hows the bath love"

"nice and hot" i take a sip again and look at him. he was starring at me with a weird expression." wanna join?" i ask.

"sure" klaus says and he undresses and climbs in as i refill the glass. he sits behind me and i lay my back against his chest as he wraps his arms around my waist.

it was quiet for a few minutes as we relaxed.

"are you okay with all this?" i ask him.

" with what?"

i swallowed and glanced at his face. "well you just dropped everything you were doing and you jumped right in on what was going on here with me. dont you have more important things to take care of instead playing house with me" i rambled.

"i am immortal, i have plenty of time to do anything. besides i wasnt doing much. i was there in new orleans because hayley and the witches. marcel and the kingdom was just the side game. i didnt need to do anything and if i decide that i do want it, then i will continue it." klaus says."im not changing who i am caroline, you just get to see a different side of me and i am not playing house neither are you. youre being a ive really been doing for the past 1000 years is fighting for my hybrid curse to be broken, running from mikael, and protecting my _family. _i told you id be your last love and its my time now because im yours and youre mine. you will never be alone again."

"i dont want you to change nor do i expect it klaus. i just dont want you to regret staying with me and rawlins later when you realize that you can be doing better things." i say looking back infront of me taking a sip.

"ill be next to you for the rest of forever caroline, i wont regret it nor will i feel as though i could be doing better things with my time. i love you." klaus whispers in my ear. i smile and sit up.

" you know klaus, we dont have to stay here. i mean you can continue getting your home back. we can all go to new orleans. this place could be an escape place" i say casually "plus i dont want you to drop everything you were doing for me."

"you really want to?" klaus asks.

"yes but i refuse to get involved with your whole ordeal... ill just hangout and i wont use my last name. im not having anyone trace back to my human mom to get to me or you, but if we do i dont want to leave untill after christmas. my mom agreed to come up here."

"okay caroline than its settled" klaus says and tighens his arm around my waist. i bring the glass up to his lips helping him drink it and smiled as i took a sip.

klaus wraps a towl around me and i walk out to my bed and grab my clothes. pulling them on i laid back on the bed and turned the tv on to dancing with the stars. klaus comes out with a towl low on his hips, i glance over and smile before refocusing on the tv.

klaus re-entered the room with sweat pants on, he climbs on the bed with a sketchpad and starts drawing while i watch tv.

halfway through the show i pause it and look at him.

"do you know when the full moon is?" i ask him.

klaus looks over at me before speaking "tomorrow night"

"great hopefully what ever bonnie has planned works then, and she and kol can come back." i smile hopeful.

"just dont get your hopes up too high sweet heart." klaus sighs.

"well are you doing anything for thanksgiving?"

"not unless you have something planned."

"great, we're celebrating then...you should invite your sister" i smile " i mean we didnt leave off on completely bad terms she was semi nicer than before so, probably thanks to matt though."

"ill give her a call" klaus says. i lean over and gave him a peck on the lips before turning back to the tv and pressing play and he goes back to his sketching. i hopped under the covers and fell asleep.

i heard crying and i had to force myself to wake up. i got up and walked to Rawlins room. i looked around his room and his eyes were rapidly moving around. i picked him up and looked around getting a weird feeling.

i put him on the changing table and changed his diaper. i walked back downstairs with rawlins in my arm, trying to rock him back to sleep as i make my way to the kitchen. i made a bottle and jumped when a tree branch hit the window.

i put the bottle in Rawlins mouth and flashed back up to my bedroom. i moved onto the bed quietly trying not to wake Klaus. i moved so my back was against the head board and i covered my legs with the blankets while craddling him in my arms while i fed him.

i heard Rawlins sucking the formula down and i watched as his eyes fluttered. i rubbed his forehead soothingly until he stopped drinking. i burped him and when he laid back down his eyes fluttered again. i quietly hummed to him.

i scootched down the bed and put him on my chest his head rest there and one of his hands grabbed my tank top strap while the other went to his mouth so he could suck on it. i pulled the covers up more and covered his bottom half.

i wrapped my arms around him so he doesnt roll off in his sleep i scootched closer to the middle near klaus just to be safe. i starred up at the ceiling for a while rubbing lines down rawlin back. at every sound i would look around the room, feeling uneasy.

* * *

**Bonnies POV**

* * *

"will you leave that poor baby alone kol" bonnie says while looking over kols shoulders.

kol was making faces at Rawlins making him cry. "what im just having some fun"

"you have problems" bonnie says while shaking her head. just then a half asleep caroline walks in the room and looks at rawlins she sees him looking between me and kol and she looks around the room.

she walks over to rawlins walking straight through kol he shuddered.

"well that was rude" kol says as he moves out the way.

"coming from the guy whose face made a baby cry, and wouldnt stop" bonnie retorts with a smirk.

"i was bored" he shruggs looking at caroline now changing the baby. she walks out and down to the kitchen, rawlins was still crying just not as loud as before. rawlins was still looking at kol. bonnie walks closer to caroline when she sees' her jump at the tree scraping the window from the wind blowing hard.

bonnie puts a hand on rawlins forehead, she smiles at rawlins when he notices her he stops crying all together and sniffles. kol watched the whole thing and smiles discretely. he looks down putting his mask back on before bonnie turns around and looks at him.

caroline flashes back up stairs and we slowly follow back up at our pace.

"so tonights the full moon. im going to need to tap in that. theres a spell in a grimorie i have but im not sure if it will work. so we have a 50/50 chance of getting back. if it doesnt work i dont know what to do. nobody has even done this from our side" bonnie says.

"we dont even have a side bunny, its not like we're with the other humans, or on the other side with all the other supernaturals. its just us."

"kol dont call me that" she sighs punching his arm. he smirks and grabs her hips outside Carolines bedroom door.

"just try your best. if it doesnt work we'll find another way. we have forever on this side." kol reminded her as they walked through the door together holding hands. they seen caroline snuggled close to klaus with rawlins on her chest. she was starring up at the ceiling stroking his back.

"i still cant make out all the whispers from the spirits of witches about caroline. its like they are drifting further away from me, shutting me out." bonnie says looking over them.

"im sure its not going to be a big deal. im going to go check on bekah, ill be back soon" kol says as he vanishes. bonnie walks over to carolines bed and lays down next to her in the open space.

bonnies and carolines arms rub together and caroline got cold chills, bonnie smiles and kol reappears with a disgusted face. "whats your problem?" i ask as i get up to walk out the bedroom. kol followed behind me and clutched his stomach still making a face.

"my sister is a strumpet" kol says from behind bonnie. they were in the hallway and kol grabs bonnies hips from behind. her back against kols chest. he leans in to whisper in her ear. "but at least shes having fun" kol smirks when bonnie turns to look at him.

she perked up with a devious smile and leaned into kol. she stepped up on her toes and rubbed her lips across his jawline to his ear where she whispered.

" i guess you will just have to wait to have '_fun_' untill we are back to the land of the living and nondead living" bonnie steps out of his arms fast laughing at kols expression before vanishing. kol smiles brightly.

"my fiesty bunny" kol says and vanishes after her, loving her games.

* * *

**A/N: song is called hold on. leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Caroline POV**

* * *

i woke up to a bright sun coming through the window curtains. i groaned, my arms tightening slightly around Rawlins still in my arms asleep.

"good morning sweet heart" klaus says cheerily. i raised my eyebrows, eyes still shut.

i opened one eye and peaked at him a smile tugging on my lips.

"good morning klaus" he sat there sketching

"dont move love" he instructed i opened both eyes and really looked at him. he was smiling brightly glancing at me everyfew seconds. i sighed but listened i closed my eyes and waited for him to finish.

i opened my eyes up after a few minutes to see him starring at me smiling with dimples on full display. my breath hitched and i had to remember to focus.

"done?" i ask. he nods "can i see?"

he hands me the book and my jaw drops. it was so perfect, right down to my freckles. i lay on the bed a sheet covering my waist and rawlins lower half. the sun was shining in through the windows making me look beautiful. i had my arm around rawlins as he hold on my strap my tank top slightly lower than usual since rawlins was laying on my chest.

we were peacefully sleeping and my hair was a perfect mess around my face and some on my shoulder. he made me look beautiful, perfect.

"do you like it?" he asks. i look over and smile at him.

"its beautiful, however you made me prettier than i really am." i laugh looking back at the drawing.

"thats absurd. your beauty cant even be captured to paper. you are the most breath takingly exquisite woman i have ever laid my eyes on, so full of light and genuine beauty. youll never love or treat yourself right darling, but i want you to." klaus leans over and kisses my lips. i hand him the sketch book back and sit up setting rawlins on the bed between us.

i stretch my arms out over my head. i put my elbows back on the bed lifting my upper body off the bed. my hair falling over my shoulder and down my back. i had my eyes closed as the suns rays was in my eyes blindingly.

i felt something cold on my chest and opened my eyes lifting my hand up to block the sun. i look down and see klaus lips on my chest, i notice my tank top down dangerously low and realised i must have nearly flashed him. i felt him making a wet trail down, pulling my tank top down further exposing my bare breasts.i brought my hand up to his hair and started laying back down.

klaus moves so hes on top of me...litterally. hes laying ontop of me i smile when he lays his head down on my chest. my legs are folded on the sides of his body as he lays there between my legs. i run my fingers though his hair as i lay my head back on the pillow.

he brings my wrist with the rune up to his lips and kisses it before moving back to his side of the bed careful not to wake rawlins.

i stand up and fix my tank top. i walk downstairs and head straight to the kitchen for orange juice and blood. stefan walks in with a mug. he walked straight over to the coffee pot and poured him another glass of coffee.

"hey you" he says i smile at him.

"morning" i drink the rest the blood down before rinsing the cup out and pouring orange juice in its place. i sat on the islands chair next to stefan who was suporting his head with a hand.

"you okay?" i ask. he laughs bitterly and i raise my eyebrows.

"yeah care, im fine." he says.

"youre hungover?"

"slightly" he brings his hand up and puts his pointer finger and thumb close together so there was barely space. i laughed lightly and got up with his cup and put the rest of the blood bag in his coffee and stirred to mix it together before handing it back to him. "thanks" he mutters.

"yup, okay so i was hopeing that you would help me out with something" i ask innocently, he tilts his head in my direction slighty looking at me and squinting.

"with" he asks cautiously.

"well thanksgiving is in like two weeks and i was wondering if you would go to the grocery store with me later today so we can start buying stuff before it gets too crazy, we have to get the perfect turkey! i wanted to know if you'd help me make the food on thanksgiving since your food is like heaven." i smiled and he smiled back.

"oh youre lucky i love you" he says gulping his drink, cheering up with each sip.

"thanks, i love you too" i gave him a hug. "okay one more thing"

stefan looks at me like 'theres more?'

"i want to start shopping for Rawlins first christmas."

"thats like a month away care" stefan points out.

"i just want it to be perfect, its like a first chrismas for us all. you dont have to remember anything you can make new traditions. im not going to be alone at my house this year watching movies on the couch until i pass out. who knows if they" i point up to the ceiling towards elijah and klaus "even celebrate it. it can be like a fresh start for all of us stefan" i rambled jutting my lip out.

"fine" he stood up and walked out the kitchen before i could ask anything else. i clapped my hands together and smiled.

i looked at the time on the wall seven in the morning i sighed and smiled. i opened a cabinet and pulled down ingredients to make everyone breakfast.

i poured pancake mix into a bowl and stirred everything into it. i put the large stack on the plate and set it aside. i scrabbled eggs and set them on a different plate and fried bacon all at the same time. when i was just waiting for the bacon to finish cooking i moved the other pots in the sink and grabbed a sauce pan and a blood bag and sugar.

i poured the blood in the pan and turned it on, adding some sugar and stirring it as it thickens untill its like a syrup. i put the plates of food in the dinning room and i put the now blood syrup in a container.

"ive made breakfast everyone. come eat" i say standing beside my chair with a bottle already made in my hand. i knew that they would all hear me. i walked back into the kitchen making sure i turned everything off. i grabbed the regular syrup and cups and brought them with me back into the dinning room. i set the syrup down next to the food in the middle of the table with the rest of the food.

i put the cups infront of everyones plates and flashed back to the kitchen cutting fruits as i remember at supernatural speed. i walked back into the dinning room with the bowl in my hand as everyone else was walking in.

i smiled at everyone. i grabbed Rawlins from Elijah so he could eat with both hands.

"everything looks good miss"i gave him a look "Caroline" he corrected and i smiled.

"thank you" i say politely. Elijah already had his suit on.

"i didnt know you could cook, love" klaus says as i sat down with rawlins in my arms.

"when you practically live alone as a human its kind of smart to know how to cook...at least the basics and as a vampire it helps with cravings." i say.

"you could cook this whole time!" stefan exclaims. my smile widens and i look at stefan slowly and shake my head no vigorously.

"not at all steffy." i lied and elijah and klaus laughed.

"liar" stefan mumbles shoving a grape in his mouth.

" you're just so much better than me" i pointed out and filled my plate with food. i feel a pull on my hair, i look down and rawlins has a fist of hair. i smiled down at him"thats mine little wolf" i pull my hair out of his hand and push it around to my other shoulder.

i grabbed the bottle and started feeding him with one hand. while i ate with the other. i poured a generous amount of my blood syrup on my pancakes. everyone looked at me.

"what its good" i shrugged and took a bite, moaning at the delicious taste.

"what is it?" stefan asks and i gasp.

"you never had blood syrup?" i shove the container to him and wait looking at him.

he shakes his head and pours some on his pancakes."this is good"

"well duh" i smiled and took another bite "hundred and something and youve never tried this" i mumbled and elijah laughed.

"i actually never had it either love" klaus says. i look over at him and smile, forming a devilish plan in my head.

"shame" i said still smiling and brought rawlins up to burp i cleared my plate and stood taking it to the sink and walking to the living room. putting Rawlins in his swinging chair. i walked upstairs to change i pulled on my matching maroon bra and slipt on a Maroon dress.

the dress was fitted all the way down to my knees and had long lace sleeves and the lace covered my chest, it was slightly colder today so i pulled on a black leather jacket with black pumps.

i straightened my hair while listening to Rawlins making sounds downstairs in his chair. i put on mascara and flavored lip gloss until i heard rawlins starting to spit up. i flashed downstairs to him and lifted his head slightly before wiping him clean as everyone else entered the room to check on him.

"i got the papers that we needed for rawlins." klaus says to me as i sit down on the couch. he followed and sat next to me, pulling my legs over his lap.

"thats good" i smile running my hand through my hair.

"i changed his last name to mikaelson though." klaus says casually

"why?" i ask truly curious. i looked into his eyes and waited for his response.

"well i would do forbes but you gave me the whole speech about not having any ties running back to your mom. plus its just a matter of time before your last name is mikealson" he smirks. elijah walks over to a couch with a book smiling as he overheard our conversation.

"and what make you so sure of yourself?" i ask crossing my arms defiantly.

" because i wont stop until i get what i want, _however long it takes_" he says cockily.

"you're impossible" i shove his shoulder. he leans over and kissed my lips. he pulled back and licked his lips. my eyes follow his tongue.

"mhmm, you taste good" he leans over and kisses me again. he snaked his hand over my stomach, next thing i knew he had me pinned under him on the couch. he started tickling me.

"klaus stop!" i said laughing as his tickling continues.

"kl...klaus " i shrieked trying to escape his fingers . he runs his fingers to my waist and i struggle to keep my breath.

"and shes tickelish" klaus smirks pressing me further in the couch as his tikling continues.

"i..will find..a..way to kill you..nik" my cheeks hurt from smiling i look over to elijah who is still smiling. "elijah control ..your brother!" i gasp.

"thats funny love" he moves a hand down to my thigh and tickling his way down to the back of my knee. i shake my head no, knowing thats my most ticklish spot.

"no, no, no, no!" his hand paused and he looked at me as i fought to catch my breath he smirked and gave me a look. ii struggle some more and bite my lip trying not to explode with laughter. i lose my grip and bust up. my chest heaving up and down as i fought to breathe.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" i gasp out between laughs "ill.. make you.. pay for.. this." klaus repositions himself so i was blocked from elijahs view. i was still laughing as his hand made its way further up my thigh.

"and how will you do that sweet heart?" klaus whispers.

"i dont know yet, but ill figure it out" i say as my breathing returns normal. he leans in and kisses me again, his hand traveling up again. i smirked and flung him off me. he hit the floor with a bang. i flashed to the other side of the room leaning on the wall as klaus looks from the couch to me.

"you Vixon!" klaus says smiling. i laugh shaking my head at his surprised face.

"you started this" i say casually.

"you just started a sex war love" klaus states.

"well then, i am determined to win it" i say confidently. elijah sighs and stands up to leave shaking his head.

"get a room" i hear stefan say from the other side of the house. elijah chuckles as he walks down the hallway.

"we'll see bout that,Caroline" klaus says my name with his full accent and i swallowed but kept my face composed.

"then let the games begin" i say "stefan you ready?"

"ill be there in a second" stefan says back.

i flashed upstairs to grab my purse and walked back downstairs and leaned over to kiss rawlins on the fore head. i stood up and adjusted the settings making the small animals circle around and the swing move on low.

"where are you going darling?" klaus asks caroline.

"me and stefan were going to start getting groceries for thanksgiving and a head start on christmas shopping. why did you want to come?" i ask looking over my shoulder.

"i would love to" he says smirking. the real reason was because now that they mated his sense to protect caroline is tenfold now. he'd die if anything happened to her.

"okay just let me get Rawlins ready then" i say moving to unbuckle him.

"thats unnecisary" i look up in the direction of elijahs voice"im staying here, ill watch him."

i straighten back up "you sure?" i ask.

"yes, Caroline" elijah says taking off his suit jacket and putting it on the back of the couch.

"well thank you then" i say to elijah turning to klaus who pulls his phone out to text someone. no doubt liam. i start walking toward the door when stefan flashes in the room shoving on a leather jacket and had a piece of paper he was folding.

"ready?" i ask looking between klaus and stefan.

"yup" stefan says back while klaus nods and grabs his car keys. me and stefan both look at klaus who shrugs and walks past us outside.

"see you later Elijah" i say walking out also.

i heard him mumble back a goodbye as i walked to the back seat of klaus' car. i figured i would give him some space and let him enjoy some of stefans company. after all he is doing a lot for me.

klaus gave me a questioning glance as i slid in the back, i smiled and pulled the head phones out my purse and plugged it in my music and texting at the same time as they conversed in the front seat.

i stared out the window watching as trees go by. i started singing along with my song forgetting for a moment that i wasnt alone. that was until i looked over to see where we was and klaus lock his gaze with me in the rear view mirror. i immediately shut up and gave a sheepish grin.

i pulled the head phones out and looked apologetic. i flattened the skirt of my dress and looked back up. "sorry, i forgot i wasnt alone"

"like thats the first time" stefan smiles slyly at me and i give a huff. klaus gave an amused grin toward us."no seriously this girl barely sings infront of anyone knowingly, but she will sing all the time and not even realize it... grocery store, library, gym, school.."

"okay stefan! god he gets it" i sat back against the seat my cheeks heated up. i heard klaus chuckle and i crossed my arms over my chest with a huff while rolling my eyes. "and dont act all innocent, that whole i dont dance thing...yeah, such a lie! i catch you dancing all the time."

stefans face turned pink and he looked out the window with a smile on his face while shaking his head no. i smiled triumphantly.

" you two act as if you were related" klaus stated looking between us.

"feels like it sometimes" i grumble under my breath so they wouldnt hear me. " just the bestest friend i could ever ask for" i say louder with a bright smile. klaus raised a knowing eyebrow which made my smile widen.

we pulled up to the mall then and klaus opened the door for me and i stepped out, sliding down the seat. my dress hiked up a little and klaus stepped closer to me and pressed his body against mine as he shut the door. i felt his hand run up my thigh from his sides to the bottom of my dress and pulled it down.

i raised an eyebrow and smirked as he pulled it down a little further covering me more. i leaned up slightly, not much since i had high heels on and pecked his lips softly and then moving away to stand near stefan.

we walked into the mall and i smiled walking forward in the directions of the shops. i went about looking for present for the mikaelsons minus klaus including rawlins seeing as he is now a mikaelson, and my mom. i looked up to klaus for help when it came to his siblings.

i found a cute pair of pajamas that would be amusing for elijah. they were almost formal looking with an E sewn into the chest pocket, it was a really dark blue color and decided that was what i would get him for christmas along with something else.

klaus helped me with something for rebekah while i tried talking him into telling me of some stuff he would be interested in, which he would just reply 'im interested in you' with a stupid dimply smirk that had me huffing in annoyance.

i had gotten Rawlins a few things and a babys first christmas ornament when stefan and klaus went somewhere. i was still alone when i left with a few other things.

i silently walked around the mall when i seen a soda machine, i walked over and dug into my pocket for some change while shifting the bags onto one arm. as i bent to get the drink i saw a man starring at me.

his face was familiar. i straightened up but when i blinked he was gone. i instinctly looked behind me before looking all around. i pulled out my phone and sent klaus a quick text.

**to klaus:**

**wru?-caroline**

i waited a few beats but he didnt respond. i shrugged it off and walked into another store, my senses on red alert now.

i decided to forward stefan the same message only to get no reply also. i frowned at my phone but continued scanning the racks. i gave up and went to look at baby things.

a little bit later after an argument with an attendant at the store i left to start getting groceries, trying to not let my frustration show too immensily.

i piled stuff into the cart and decided to get a second mini fridge so i dont have to go all the way to the kitchen in the middle of the night for rawlins bottles.

right when i went to grab the fridge klaus grabbed it for me and put it in the cart. a flash of relief flashed through me before concealed anger took its place. i didnt say a thing as klaus looked at me waiting for a snide comment. i just grabbed the cart and started pushing forward.

until i saw the man again. i froze and without taking my eyes off him i flashed to where he was but he was gone. i looked around before klaus was by my side in a second. i swallowed feeling like an idiot and looked at him.

"whats wrong?" klaus asks as stefan casually strolls up with some food items in his hand from his list.

"i keep seeing..i thought i saw... never mind." i shook my head again and looked at stefan."i think we should head home"

"okay" stefan says slowly looking at klaus warily.

klaus takes a look around but shruggs while grabbing my hand and directing us to the cashier to check out.

we arrived back at the house and put everything away together except elijah who was still in the living room with rawlins. i completely blanked about the full moon until elijah flashed into the kitchen dragging us into the living room.

i looked up at the tv screen which was fuzzy with white noise and i shivered.

**i tried bringing us back but the spell didnt work. ill have to find another way. -bonnie**

my fists clenched as i turned out the room and went straight upstairs feeling an odd range of emotions surge through me.i quietly closed the doors trying to contain myself. i took a few steps around the room before just shrugging out my dress and throwing on an old long t-shirt and going to bed. i heard rawlins in his crib in the adjoining room of mine.

moments later i felt the bed dip from beneath me and klaus wrapped an arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. i laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: i know this was a short one but im starting to catch up to where i am in the story. review & tell me what you think so far. am i being to predictable? **


	7. just an AN

A/N: Okay you guys let me start off by saying i am soo, so sorry for the extended late update. i recently got two jobs and i was trying to balance them and then the people i was getting wifi from lost their internet so i didnt have any, which means i couldnt get internet to update.

but i changed my phone plan so i could get unlimited internet also and i just now learned that i have hotspot so now i can get internet on my laptop using my phones internet...yay! :) (jump up and down squealing & clapping)

i worked on some of my stories and finished this one, however i feel like i ended it too soon and did it just to finish it so i am going to reread what i have and change it. So it will be a little longer for more updates. ).;

But dont worry im going to double update this story tonight since this is just an authors note.

* * *

now i want to talk about the two recent tvd epi's so spoilers if you havent seen it, dont read further.

Okay as soon as matt died i freaked out! i mean i was like omg liz is human mattys dead foreal foreal. but then i remembered that whole travelers thing and i was like (sigh)'thank god'

and then matty seen vicki, and i started bawling when she was taken away. but when matty was like hey why dont you just come back with me i perked up bc if that actually works, hello volunteer to bring Kol back... please, i volunteer. but that didnt happen.

okay and now on the latest epi.

so i was like what Bonnies gonna die again...nobody ever stays dead. but i like my MF Gang so, no biggie please do keep coming back.

i really am starting to hate Liv, i think thats the blonde witches name?idk.

and bonnie totally deflected when telling jer if the veil breaks or w.e she dies with it. :.(

okay now on Enzo, poor thing and now stefan is going to have to live with that guilt. and he just pushes it on elena and bonnie. i mean a secret is best kept, if only one person knows it... as in only yourself. so its bound to come out and damon will go all dramatic i hate my life on us.

i feel like im forgetting something, idk.

* * *

Now onto the latest TO epi. so spoilers below if you havent watched, stop reading now.

the only thing i really have to say is thank GOD that Camile called out marcels name instead of klaus. he doesnt need to be getting dragged along by some one else. he's reserved for a blonde baby vampire aka Care Bear ;)

* * *

tell me what you all think, i love your reviews and what you think about the shows.

so enjoy your reading!


	8. Chapter 6

The next morning i woke up with a start, i heard noises thrumming around me a little in the silence but i also heard muffled voices. I decided it was Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah. I put a robe on over my nightie and walked down to the living room where i saw all three siblings standing by the fireplace looking at one of Klaus' sketch books.

I immediately reddened as i remembered him painting me naked and seriously hoped he didnt draw anything like that in the sketch book. As soon as i registered them all and their huddled positions they noticed me and instantly became weird. Klaus took the sketch book and hid it behind his back while Elijah went and poured himself a drink. Rebekah smiled and sat down on the couch casually, she had a green mask on and i found myself trying hard not to laugh.

"good morning, love" Rebekah said, the green stuff cracking as she smiled.

"what are you all up too?" i asked warily.

"nothing!" all three originals said at the same time. Stefan walked into the room then and sat down next to Rebekah, his arm on the back of the couch.

"yeah because that doesnt sound or look suspicous at all, what were you all looking at?" i ask them while trying to peak.

"it was just a business plan that Elijah wanted, nothing too special but it is business..." i squinted my eyes and shook my head knowing they are all lying and hiding something from me. the only one who looked innocent was Stefan, but only slightly.

"Elijah could I have a word with you?" I asked and noticed everyone shift their gazes to him. His face was the same unchanged just a slight smile on his lips.

"of course Caroline" he motioned us to the study and i didnt bother looking at anyone as i passed them all with Elijah.

"whats troubling you" Elijah asks as he shuts the door behind him and walks to the window.

"i dont really know. okay so... are you searching on the Rawlins issue?" i ask looking him in the eyes.

" i have been looking into it, yes" Elijah turns to look out the window again, one hand going to the button on his suit jacket.

"ok well this might be nothing but a few weeks ago maybe a month ago i cant remember now but when me, klaus, and rawlins went to the library, this man was there and he was asking me a bunch of questions"

"what kind of questions?" Elijah looked back at me urging me to continue. i felt good talking with Elijah, he gives off this wise, warm you can trust me vibe. he also always have great advice.

"well he asked about Rawlins and if i was with anyone, questions like 'where rawlins father' 'if i was married' and 'if i was the mother'. i just got this really bad feeling. i brushed it off but..." i fiddled with the string on my robe.

"but?" he pressed as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"well i have been seeing a man when im out and about alone. i couldnt place his face until now. i woke up and just knew... the man from the library keeps following me or something. i saw him in the mall like two or three weeks ago when me, Klaus, and Stefan went grocery shopping for thanksgiving. they left me alone and i seen him but when i blinked he was gone. Klaus met back up with me in wal-mart and i thought i saw him again but he was gone."

"i see"

"i think i am being followed or something Elijah and thats not the only time ive seen him but he always disappears too fast. Klaus didnt even see him. i could tell when he looked around bewildered at my reaction. could this mean he is an older vampire? i mean he was fast."

"maybe, i promise you Caroline, i wont let anything happen to you or Rawlins. i give you my word .you are safe and ill look into it" Elijah says and i could see the honesty in his eyes. i walked over and gave him a hug, thankful for his nobility side.

"Its not me im worried about 'lijah" i said and he smiled at my new nickname for him.

Elijah is amazing and i see why Elena liked him. he is wise and controlled but caring and trustworthy. out of all the originals i would say i would be more afraid of him just from his calm and stoic nature. he doesnt just loose his temper like the rest of the siblings do. he is calculating and deadly.

"thank you Elijah" i pulled away and went into detail about what the man looked like and then we both returned back to the living room. i felt slightly better now that i told someone. i just hope vampires cant go crazy and i am just loosing my mind.

Rebekah and Stefan were in a conversation in the corner of the room and stopped when we walked back out. i walked straight up to the room and dressed properly. i put on a light brown dress and flats. pulling half my hair up with a barette and pulling a few strands free before doing my make up.

i had insisted that Klaus invited his hybrids, they didnt have to come but if they werent doing anything why not? so when i got back down stairs there was a few hybrids chatting amongst themselves. Klaus was talking to a few people. i walked into the kitchen with Rebekah and Stefan.

"do you need me to do anything?" i asked they both stopped laughing and looked at me. i immediately felt like i was intruding. they were getting along quite well.

"ugh.." Stefan looked around the room "actually we have everything under control"

"but thanks, Care" Rebekah said.

"okay-" i froze and looked at Rebekah wide eyed "wait did you just call me Care?"

she back peddled and looked down "sorry.."

"no its cool, i like it" i smiled.

"and you can call me Bekah" Rebekah smiled and i laughed lightly.

"will do 'Bekah' " i walked out the kitchen leaving them alone. i seen Kierra and Liam talking to each other with smiles. i walked over to them both and they nodded their heads at me. i rolled my eyes before they could see.

"hey Happy thanks giving" i gave them both hugs.

"happy thanks giving" they both said together. i laughed while they smiled.

i had a feeling of warmth run through my body and i looked over to see Klaus starring at me with a slight smile on his face. there was the thuming in the back ground.

"excuse me" i said to Liam and Kierra and went to Klaus.

"you okay?" i ask when i got there.

his eyebrows furrowed a second but responded a minute later. i felt so many emotions running through me from Klaus which made my smile drop and concern take its place. i put my hand on his arm.

"can you meet me in the study love?" Klaus abruptly asks.

i looked around and then nodded "of course"

Klaus walked off to a hybrid and i went straight to the study and sat down on a couch waiting. Klaus walks in and closes the door and walks over to me i stand up immediately, freaking out. i wonder if he could feel me freaking out because he was freaking out.

he looks down at me for a minute concentrating.

"Klaus youre scaring me, whats wrong."

" i want you to really listen to your surroundings... in this room" he added.

"why would i need to its just me and you in here" i walked over to the desk and pressed the button and walked into the secret gym and looked around. nobody."see nobodys here, its just you and i"

"Caroline" he said seriosuly "just listen" i sighed as i walked back out into the study.

i looked straight into his eyes and blocked every noise out focusing on the room. i heard the thrumming again. my eyebrows furrowed and i looked around.

"what is that... i am going crazy" i got up and walked over to the cushions on the couch and started checking " oh i get it you all are toying with me, real cute. you got me, making me hear things the past three days. clever" i said straightening up walking backover to klaus who stood there slightly amused.

"nobodys toying with you sweet heart. focus on where the noise is coming from now" klaus asks with a hand on my shoulder. i closed my eyes focusing again, pushing my hair that fell from the barette behind my ears. the sounds where close to me. i opened my eyes and starred straight into klaus' eye and then looked down.

my breath caught in my lungs and i swallowed hard when i realised what was ' hand dropped from my shoulder to my lower stomach and stayed there. i thought this whole rune thing was fake, i mean not completely.

nobody has ever had this happen. a vampire procreating, i thought someone got their wires crossed in the myth and it was for something else, like the soulmate thing. i mean if i had known that this was real and happening i wouldve used protection. i have rawlins and im still so young.

i dropped all my thoughts when i hear the heart beats. it was frantic, soft and quiet but fast. my hand went ontop of klaus' hand and stayed there for a minute. i finally looked up at klaus and saw how he was studying my every flicker of emotion from my face to the feelings he could feel.

i realised i still wasnt breathing and i let the air leave my lungs and started breathing again."is this real?" i whispered not meaning to. i cleared my throat and waited.

"it is" klaus simply said. i tried to read his face but he just smiled. his feelings were warm again.

" i didnt think that was.."i shook my head and took a deep breath trying to focus on a clear thought. "is this what you want?" i said a little bit louder.

he didnt say anything the smile on his face just grew and he wrapped me in a tight hug. i felt at home in that moment. i wrapped my arms around him and held tightly. he started to pull away and i looked back at him.

"yes. i want what will make you happy. i want this." i didnt realise it but a tear left my eye and his hands cupped my face and wiped the tear away. he leaned in and kissed me so softly. i looked over his features.

"are you sure?" i asked again.

"yes. i love you sweet heart"

"i love you too Nik" i said while shaking my head."um. i think we should wait until tomorrow to tell everyone or at least tonight after the guests leave."

"family first" he agreed and it made my heart soar when he said family first. i saw the flicker go across his face as he felt what i felt. i blushed and looked down before going over to the mirror and fixed my make up thanking god its water another thing to be thankful for.

i flattened my dress out and went to klaus he took my hand and we walked back out to everyone.

i went into the kitchen and helped with the food preparations with some of the hybrids, stefan, and rebekah. i couldnt help the smile plastered to my face you could probably try and torture it off and it wouldnt budge.

i was making two home made - forbes recipe- orange breeze cheesecake pies in the furtherest corner away from everyone as to stay out the way. i had a black apron on over my dress and my back away from the door as i mixed the cream cheese and the orange breeze in a mixing bowl with the other ingredients.

i was singing lowly to myself as i felt a pair of arms snake around my waist from behind. hands landing on my lower stomach below my belly button. i leaned my back into him reconizing his yummy scent. klaus started kissing my neck before resting his head on my shoulder.

i went back to mixing the ingredients while we stood together in a comfortable silence.

"will you two stop being all lovey dovey?" rebekah asks from behind us. i felt klaus look behind himself over his shoulder to rebekah.

"this is the holiday of giving" he snarkily replies back with a curt smirk and i elbowed him.

"oh barf" rebekah turns and walked back to the stove with stefan.

"real smooth nik" i whispered and he chucked as i poured the continents into two pie crusts. "well these just need to go into the oven, and when they are done ill put some whipped cream on top and some orange slices around the crust then im all done" i walk over with one and set it on a baking sheet while klaus grabbed the other and put it on it beside the other pie.

i shoved it in the oven and we walked back out to the living room. i seen Rawlins with liam and i walked over. he handed him to me instantly and i thanked him. i had his bottle already made i just needed to get it from upstairs.

klaus flashed to myside and handed me the bottle ignoring the stares. i smiled and took it thanking him and sat down. klaus went about mingling with his hybrids and elijah. i looked at rawlins and smiled as he sucked down.

rawlins was looking as though his focus was getting better. his eyes have started to change color from a bright blue to a now green-blue color. i stroked his forehead and watched as he smiled softly. i took the bottle away and checked how much he drank.

Rawlins had a few formula/slober bubbles running down his mouth and chin. i grabbed the spit up rag and wiped his face. he drank enough but wasnt going back to sleep anytime soon. i have him on a schedule anyways. i grabbed a binky and rubbed it across his lips until he opened his mouth.

the binky slipt out a few times so i had to hold it there until he kept it there with his one hand while the other rubbed his eye. i watched and smiled, fasinated and to think ill be having another soon.

a while later dinner was served. we had a large table klaus sat at the head and me on his side. rawlins was laying in the playpin making baby noises. elijah made a toast and we all held up our glasses while i held up a glass of blood instead of wine or champane.

me and klaus shared a look and smiled as we sipped our drinks, knowing that we were both thankful for additions that have yet to be revealed. the dinner was filled with chit chat and conversations that made me want to never stop smiling as i looked around at all the faces. stefan and rebekah havent left each others side all day. elijah was talking more today as well. dinner was over and some of the people left while others talked for about an hour more before the house was cleared.

i looked up at every one and just missed one person. Bonnie. i wished she was here but im thankful i still had my time with her and she still gets into contact with me. i wonder if she talks to jeremy still.

"i think we should all take a picture together" stefan announces as he walks into the living room with rebekah and a large camara behind him, i smiled and stood up.

"thats a great idea" i said and pulled elijah and klaus up beside me. stefan and rebekah set the camara up together while we all got into position again. i picked Rawlins up and held him in my arm. klaus stood behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and back over my still smooth belly i place one of my hands over his and supported rawlins with the other. elijah was on my side.

"okay its ready!" bekah said as she and stefan flashed over. stefan stood on my other side and had an arm wrapped around bekahs waist. we were all huddled close together. we all heard the clicking of the camara and smiled.

two seconds later and the camara flashed snapping the picture. everyone moved away. stefan went to the couch while rebekah went to the camara to look at the picture. klaus moved around me and held my hand waiting. elijah was starring intently at the fire.

i heard rebekahs breath hitch and looked at klaus who smiled at me before we focused back on rebekah who was looking back at the picture. she looked up with a gleam in her eyes.

she looked at klaus first and he smiled slightly showing dimples. she moved her gaze to our hands together then to my face i smiled and she looked down to my belly and her face brightened as she focused.

her face softened as she looked between the two of us her breathing hitched and she flashed to me and klaus bringing us in a hug being careful of rawlins in my arms.

"congratulations brother" she kissed his cheek and looked at me teary eyed "Care" she squeezed tighter. i felt bad a little because i know how bad rebekah wants a family of her own but i dont let it dampen my mood. not right now anyways.

Elijah and stefan both stood and was starring at us like we all had a third head. "um what are we supose to be congratulating them for?"stefan asked warily trying to decifer us, elijah starred at us also his eyebrows raised actually showing a startled emotion.

"go look at the picture, both of you" rebekah points to the camara and we all stand there and watch as they pull the picture up.

"i dont see any thing wrong wi-" elijah started before stopping mid sentence and a smile covered his face. he looked at my belly and his smile widened stefan stood there and his brows were knitted together. he put the camara down and smiled too finally catching on. the room was silent as we all listened to the thudding of the hearts beating and rawlins breathing.

"well i am speechless" elijah said bringing klaus into a hug as stefan wrapped me into one as well.

"well this is great news" stefan says.

"ah yes, picture it now...uncle stefan. it has a ring to it." i joked and stefans eyes lit up. "so i guess i should be congratulating you two as well" i looked at rebekah and elijah." youre going to be aunt and uncles again."

"again?" rebekah asks and i look down at rawlins suggestively. "oh right of course" klaus laughs.

"so a bun in your tum" rebekah smiled again starring at my stomach. her accent coming out thicker with her joy.

"thats what seems to be going on" klaus shrugs.

"wait how long have you known?" rebekahs eyes narrowed at us accusingly. klaus put his hands up in defense and she looked at me knowingly.

"Nik found out today" i said.

"so you knew longer and didnt say anything" stefan cut in. i swallowed.

"no of course not. i mean i heard the thudding for a couple of days now but i didnt know what it was. im sure we've all heard it. but it wasnt until nik pulled me away and made me focus on it. hes the one who told me" i said defensively." but we only realised today"

elijah and klaus shared a look and smiled. i glanced at them suspicous again.

"oh"stefan and rebekah said at the same time and looked at each other. they starred at each other for a while. i looked up at klaus and elijah who smiled. we awkwardly watched as they had eye sex infront of us.

"well talk about sexual tension now" i cough talked at the same time laughing. they both snapped out of it and blushed bright colors i shook my head smiling. "im going to go put Rawlins to bed." i passed everyone as it got awkward and went to rawlins room.

i searched the house and found stefan and rebekah on the couch with the lights off watching a movie together. i continued on until i found klaus back in the study. he was sitting in a chair with a drink watching the fire. i walked over and his eyes snapped up to me.

"hey" i said softly as i stood infront of him. he put his drink on the desk and grabbed my hand, pulling me on his lap.

"theres so much we got to do" he said.

"what do you mean?" i asked.

"i need to get you to the witches..elijahs a doctor he can examine you" klaus was talking fast. i could feel his anxity. i put my hand over his heart and kissed him. when i pulled away he was calmer.

"as much as i would love elijah to be my doctor im not so sure i want to be on that kind ofa personal level with him...no offense" i said.

"what do you mean" klaus was looking me in the eyes.

"well, for starters we just started hearing the heart beat so its really early in the pregnancy so if i were to get a ultrasound it would be an internal one." i smiled as i saw klaus' wheels turning. "i dont want to be that personal with him."

"yeah im sure we can get a female doctor for you then" he nodded fast and i laughed.

"just calm down klaus. we have time. we just found out, just lets absorb it. we can make an appointment tomorrow. i dont know what this baby will be and since im technically dead we will definately need to use compulsion."

"okay" he relaxed a little in the seat and grabbed his drink and downed the rest in one gulp. he lifted me up bridal style and carried me through the house. i made him stop in the living room where rebekah and stefan were.

"Bekah you wanna go black friday shopping with me in the morning?" i asked and she smiled and nodded excitedly. klaus carried me up the stairs to our room.

he set me down as we got in the room. i walked over to the wardrobe as klaus closed the door. i pulled out a nighty and started stripping down as i walked to the bathroom leaving the door open.

i was just in my underwear when i stopped by the wall length mirror in the bathroom. i examined my flat stomach and looked back at klaus who was leaning against the bed post starring at me.

"im going to get fat" i pouted looking at myself in the mirror again.

"you wont be fat sweet heart" i took my bra off and shimmied the nighty on over my head. klaus came up and let all my hair down. "you will be stunning like you always are"

i sighed and walked back in the bedroom. i got a devislish reminder. my mood instantly shifted and klaus noticed. i looked over at him and smiled.

"penny for your thoughts?" klaus asked.

"nope, ill be back" i said and i kissed his lips before flashing down to the kitchen and grabbing a blood bag and the sugar. i put it in the pan and made my blood syrup, putting it in the container before concealing it under my nighty and walking back upstairs like nothing was happening.

i walked in the room and noticed klaus standing by the fireplace with just boxers on looking at the screen on his cell phone. i smiled and walked straight to the bathroom. as soon as i entered i shut the door locking it.

i turned the water on and took my nighty off and set it on the towl hanger, leaving me in just my underwear. i pulled my hair to the side and took the syrup and poured it down my neck and on my shoulder, letting it drip down the front of my body letting it stop mid stomach. i switched the water off and grabbed the container.

i unlocked the door and walked out. klaus was still by the fire, back facing me but his cell was now on the mantle. i stepped closer to him and he turned around, eyes widening at the sight. i watched as he licked his lips. i swayed my hips as i walked closer to him.

he swallowed and looked me in the eyes. i bit my lip and put the container down on the stand next to me. i moved my hand while watching his eyes follow my hand. i smirked as i watched his expression turn to lust.

i ran my hand down my breast slowly getting the blood on my finger, i brought it slowly to my mouth. i sucked my finger clean and slowly brought my finger out. the next millisecond klaus was infront of me. he leaned in and sucked my neck and moaned as he licked down.

he lifted me and put me on the desk where the container was. i laid down and watched as he leaned over me and his tongue danced over my stomach and up to my breasts as he licked and sucked all the blood up.

my front was now completely syrup free and he was about to reach for the syrup again while taking my panties off. i shook my head and grabbed it first. i switched us and took his boxers off in a flash. they were across the room before he even settled on the desk.

i smirked and slowly climbed ontop of him i felt his hard cock poking against my stomach and i resisted the urge to climb on him. i took the syrup and poured it on his whole chest, all the way down to his cock...all over. he put his hands behind his head and watched with a smile.

i climbed up and hovered over him careful not to get the syrup on me again except where his member rubbed on my stomach. i leaned in and licked over his chest. i sucked around his nipples and kissed him where i cleaned with my tongue.

i slowly made my way down him. i locked eyes with him as i went lower with my tongue and my vampiric features cock was now pressing against my breasts as i was lower down his body. i licked down a trail as i made my way to his manhood.

i slowly licked up his shaft as i wrapped my mouth around his tip. klaus let out a loud moan and i sucked deeper. his hands moved to my hair and rested in my curls right when i felt him twitch i new he was about to cum.

i stopped abruptly making a poping sound as i released him from my mouth. he groaned and panted.

"caroline what in the bloody hell" klaus looked almost furious, that only made me smirk evilly at him. he groaned again.

"im not going to beg caroline" he grunted. i didnt say anything just licked his member keeping my eyes locked with his. he shook his head and i grasp his balls fondling them as i flicked his cock with my tongue.i kept my position and ran my hands up over his chest, i could feel him giving in.

"okay please caroline..." i kissed the head of his cock before taking him in again and letting him cum. i smirked as i swallowed around him. i climbed back up his body as i kissed him on the lips. i felt his hands move down and squeeze my butt bringing me closer to him

i kissed up his jaw as he panted until i got to his ear and whispered."point for caroline" i sucked his earlope as i hopped off him and flashed to the shower. i heard him groan and i giggled. i quickly showered and redressed in my nighty before walking out in the room.

klaus was still on the table panting i smiled, happy with myself as i laid down on the bed.

"little vixon" he said

that was the fastest shower i ever had. i mocked him by putting my hands behind my head as i looked over at him, i smirked.

he stood up and stocked over to the bathroom and started the shower and i laid back waiting.i heard the shower shut off and he walked out with a towl low on his hips. i watched as he pulled on some boxers and climbed in next to me.

he looked over at me and smiled shaking his head. i leaned up running my hands through his wet curls."you are right, it was a shame i hadnt tried your blood syrup before" klaus said. i stared down at his dimples for a second.

"yeah well" i shrugged.

he laid down and i rested my head on his chest, he tightened his arm around me before i passed out.

* * *

**a/n: dont forget to review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
